The Diary Of Nobody
by klaines
Summary: Kurt is an orphan who struggles with self harm and maniac depression; Blaine is a guy who comes from a rich and known family. At a new school, Blaine becomes popular on his first day, but what happens when the person he wants happens to be a guy, and a guy who everyone hates. Explicit sex; depression; smut; slash; straight!blaine; jock!blaine; popular!blaine; klaine; depressed!kurt
1. Lonely

_A/N: warnings: self-harm; depression; homophobic slurs; suicide attempt; bipolar disorder in major and minor characters; violence; mentions of past sexual abuse;_

_I do not own Glee and I most of the characters aren't in my rights, Mary Margaret is a character from the show once upon a time and Kurt and Blaine are characters from Glee, I own nothing._

* * *

Kurt was used to that. Everyday waking up to the sound of his roommate's alarm at 6 in the morning, that second before he was fully awoken that he forgot how miserable his life was but after a few seconds he remembered who he was.

Kurt blinked twice and rubbed his eyes with his hands and groaned lowly, annoyed by the noises his roommate was already making.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled from the top of their bunk bed and yawned, hiding himself under the blanket.

"Drying my hair." Jake yelled so Kurt could hear him over the sounds of the hair dryer.

"Why?!" Kurt yelled angrily and threw his pillow at his roommate who now Kurt could see was sitting on the floor next to an outlet, drying his hair with an old hair dryer.

"It's visit day!" He almost yelped, turning the hair dryer off.

"Ugh…" Kurt moaned. "Are you still doing this? Seriously?"

"Doing what?" His friend who had a towel around his neck said climbing up to the top bed to talk to Kurt and he sat on the end of the bed.

Kurt sat up on the bed instead of lying down and sighed running his hands through his hair. "Getting excited about someone choosing you." Kurt sighed. "We're too old, Jake, no one is gonna adopt us."

And like always, after Kurt said what he usually did on adoption interview day, he had a hurt look on his face. "You should have more faith you know?" He sighed and jumped out of Kurt's bed, walking out of the room, probably to shower.

Kurt sighed, climbing down the bunk bed stairs, taking his pillow from the floor and throwing it back to his bed. He stretched his arms and yawned, walking towards the window to open it. He looked over to the clock and murmured under his breath. 6:15Am; he wished he didn't have to wake up at this time every day.

Yeah, Kurt wanted to be adopted but, he was 16 already, no one wanted to adopt teenagers, they wanted babies and cute little children. Kurt had hopes before but now...Now he had lost all his hopes. He remembered the day he had gotten to that orphanage, after his parents died in a car crash─it didn't matter anyway; thinking about it would just make him sad. He was just tired of hoping he'd get out of that dump and live like a normal kid. But the truth was, no one wanted to adopt a gay kid, no one wanted this weird geekish teenager who talked like a girl and looked like a porcelain doll─fuck, Kurt was so tired of that.

He walked grumply into the dining room after his shower and sat at his usual seat at the small place annoyed by how excited and well dressed everybody around him was.

"Good morning, Kurt." His supervisor greeted him, giving him his tray with the breakfast. "We have chocolate chip muffin today."

Kurt smiled at her. "Thanks, Mary Margaret."

"I thought you'd like it, since you hate the blueberry one." She sat down by his side and took his hand. "Are you alright, honey?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm okay;"

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yeah,"

"Slept okay?"

"Yes, Mary Margaret, I did?"

"Any thoughts of self-harm? Suicide?"

"This conversation is giving me those thoughts." He joked.

"So...you're alright?"

"I am, I am."

"Good, cause you have an interview today;" She told him.

"Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "And who are the straight douches of the day?"

"Actually…" She stood up with a smile. "It's a same sex couple. Two ladies."

Kurt smiled. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope." She stroked his arm.

"But─gay couples can't adopt children─"

"Single homosexuals can," She smiled and waltzed out of the room, leaving Kurt there, full of hope as he ate his muffin and drunk his milk.

* * *

Kurt fixed his bow tie for the last time looking at his reflection in the mirror and smiling at himself. "You can do this;" He told himself. "Make them love you."

He knew he shouldn't get excited about this because when he did he always got disappointed but they were gay! They had to understand Kurt, understand how hard it is, understand how much he suffers. He wish someone could understand him. Maybe this would be finally the day, the day Kurt was finally be loved again.

He walked out of his room with a huge smile and looked around at the kids waiting to be interviewed, waiting to be loved; all sitting in chairs one next to another like at a dentist office; all the kids smiling, well dressed and full of hope like usually.

Kurt sat down there and held his own hands, trying to be sure the makeup Mary Margaret borrowed him was able to hide the cuts he had done himself on his arm and thank god it hid most of it. There were so many cuts on Kurt's arms he couldn't count but thank god they were healing;

He was pulled out of his thoughts by an excited Jake trying to hug him and Kurt tried to understand what his friend was saying.

"What, what happened?" Kurt asked at his excited friend.

"I'm leaving, Kurt! Today! It happened!"

Kurt smiled widely and hugged his friend tightly. "Oh my god, Jake, I'm so happy for you!"

"Kurt?" Mary Margaret called exiting the room he was probably going to be interviewed at. "They're ready for you."

Kurt smiled at his friend, face to face to him and his friend nodded at him. "I love you, man." He hugged Kurt tightly and quickly let go of him. "I'll miss you."

Kurt smirked. "Good luck, buddy." He gave his friend a pat on the back and walked towards his instructor, towards his future, his happiness.

"Kurt," Mary Margaret whispered before he entered the room. "That gay couple I told you about…"

"Yeah?" Kurt said excitedly.

"Kurt, I'm sorry but they found a child already─"

Kurt sighed. "What?"

"I─"

"It was Jake, wasn't it?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, Kurt...they really liked him─"

"It's okay." Kurt nodded. Mary Margaret always tried her best. He knew it wasn't her fault. "But tell me what really happened."

The woman sighed, holding tightly on the folder she had on her hands. "They said them being gay was enough and that having a gay kid would be too much trouble."

Kurt sighed and nodded, feeling all those feelings, that sadness, frustration, all coming back. He couldn't believe he had thought that he could be happy for a second. Kurt couldn't speak and he couldn't understand why he was so disappointed.

"Kurt─I-I'm so so sorry," She said with a frown.

"No, no." He said softly, stroking her arm. "Hey, it's okay. It's not your fault." He sighed. "I know you do everything to find the best parents for me. It's not your fault."

"Okay…" She smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Who are they?" Kurt asked about the future parents in the room.

"Hm, she is a lawyer and he is the owner of a bakery." Mary Margaret smiled. "She likes golf and the guy loves baking...They seem nice, they were sweet to me."

"That's good, cool." Kurt nodded.

"You ready?" She smiled, fixing the collar of Kurt's shirt.

"Yeah," Kurt took a deep breath.

They both entered the room, Kurt trying to look as happy as he could. "HI," Kurt greeted them and shook their hands one by one, giving them the best smile he could.

The guy seemed happy and excited and the woman seemed too, until she heard Kurt's high pitched voice, which seemed to make her disappointed. Kurt was used to that disappointed look. He sat on the chair in front of them and tried to look like he was having the time of his life.

"Andrew, Carla, this is Kurt." The guy smiled at Kurt widely and excitedly but the look on the woman's face was a look of disgust.

Kurt nodded shyly.

"Kurt! Tell me about yourself!" The guy said, looking like HE was having the time of his life.

"Okay." He chuckled nervously. "Hm, well. My name is Kurt, I really like tv shows, broadway musicals, movies, singing...Um, I'll turn 17 next may...I-I─" Kurt felt his hands sweating, his heart beating fast and he felt dizzy. He held his hand with the other and tried to smile.

"That's nice, buddy." The man said and for a minute, he felt like his dad was talking to him and realized. That guy looked so much like his dad, so much. Kurt wasn't listening to what they were saying, he was just trying really hard not to cry.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He finally escaped from his thoughts and it was like he was awoken.

Kurt nodded and sniffed, holding back his cries. "I'm okay." He gulped.

"So, are you gay or not?" The woman asked rudely.

Kurt took a deep breath and frowned. "Yes," He said shyly. "I am."

"Oh, that's okay I─"

"Andrew!" The woman reprimed. She took a deep breath and Kurt could see how disgusted he was. "Ms. Blanchard, I don't think he's the right one for us─"

"Don't you wanna know my opinion? I like him!" Andrew said frustrated.

"You want a gay son?! Wouldn't you be ashamed of having a─"

"I'm sorry, ma'am but you can't say that kind of thing in front of the child!" Mary Margaret interrupted her, rudely, which was something very unusual to come from her.

"It's okay, Mary Margaret." Kurt frowned. "I'm used to it." Then he stood up and stormed out of the room and ran to his run, already crying on his way.

But this time when he opened his room door, Jake wasn't there anymore. Jake wasn't there to comfort him and again, he was alone. The only thing that was left, something that Jake had probably forgotten, was a star wars blanket, one with a brown stain from the day Kurt dropped ice cream on it and him and Jake had had a huge fight.

Kurt cried even harder when he saw a note on top of the alarm clock with Kurt's name written on the front. Kurt opened the folded piece of paper and took a deep breath as he started reading, his tears making it hard to see.

_Dear, Dirty Kurtie,_

_You were the best roommate I've ever had, I'll never forget all the adventures we had. The couple who chose to adopt me are really nice, they are gay just like you. They live 5 hours from here so i think it will be hard for me to come visit you, I'm sorry. I know we've been friends for a long time and even if you never thought we would be adopted i know deep down you believed we would. I'll really miss you. I left my blanket for you so you'll remember me. I hope you are getting adopted today too and if you aren't I know you'll be okay, you always take care of yourself very well, you took care of both of us, I'm sure you'll be okay. I set the alarm for tomorrow at six am but you can't forget to set it on the other days! Please don't do anything bad to yourself, okay?_

_Take care, bro, I love you._

_Jake Harbor_

"Ah," Kurt sobbed, he couldn't stop crying, he threw the note on the floor angrily and felt his head hurt badly from all the crying, his face was red and his eyes were reddish.

He jumped on the bottom bed and wrapped himself around Jake's blanket gripping tightly on the end of the blanket. Then he cried and cried, trying to stop thinking, wishing to die. Only if he had something to cut himself with. He wished. Why was he alone? Why did God or whatever let his parents die? Why couldn't he die too? He was so tired of being by himself of being rejected of feeling useless and hated. So tired of being alone.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door that took Kurt out of his own thoughts. "Kurt, It's me," He heard his instructor calling from outside the room. "May I come in?"

Kurt sat up in bed, fixed his hair, whipped his tears away and fixed his bow tie before he told her to come in.

"How you feeling, angel?" She asked, closing the room door and sitting by Kurt's side.

"Like shit." Kurt sighed. "You?"

"I'm okay if you're okay." She sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened, Kurt."

"It's not your fault." He sighed, not looking directly at her, only staring at his own hands.

"If you wanna skip school tomorrow I can call the school and tell them you're sick…"

"No, it's okay, Mary Margaret." He looked up at her. "But thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me until you're happy." She sighed and took Kurt's hands, stroking it to try and comfort him. "I brought you a special book, today."

"Yeah?" Kurt sounded a little bit excited, he loved when Mary Margaret brought him books.

"It's called The Diary of Nobody. It's really good." She gave him the old book and he smiled at her, thankful.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. "For everything."

* * *

Blaine groaned pushing as hard as he could.

"Come on, son! Push!" His father yelled.

"I'm trying," he said now trying to push the sofa inside the house through the small door with his back. "It won't get in, we have to try through the back door. This door is too small!"

His father sighed. "It's not the door. You can't do anything right, that's it."

"Why do you always blame me?" Blaine protested.

"Just let me do it, I'll ask for someone else to help, you're being your useless self like always."

Blaine sighed. "Ugh." He quickly left the front porch and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" His father yelled after him.

Blaine ignored him and kept walking. He realized he had forgotten his car keys but he didn't wanna go back there so he just kept walking. Blaine hated moving. He just hated it, he hated his father he hated everything. Useless, he wasn't useless. He tried so hard to understand his father's issue but sometimes it was hard. Blaine sometimes was afraid the bipolarity would reach him but he hoped it wouldn't. He didn't want to end up like his dad. It was hard to handle a bipolar father, a father who could make Blaine want to die and in a few minutes after would call Blaine beautiful things and tell him he was proud of Blaine. It was just really tiring. It all made Blaine feel confused and sometimes he just wanted to give up but he loved his father, his father did everything to make Blaine happy he gave Blaine everything, but material things weren't enough. Nothing seemed to be enough. Blaine just wished one day he'd find out what happiness meant.

After walking for a while he found himself at a beautiful park with a few kids playing there and not many people since it was a cold November day. Blaine smiled at a small kid who was staring at him and he waved at her but the little girl just blushed and went back to play with her sand castle.

Blaine sat down on a bench under a three where there weren't kids around and took a cigarette package and a lighter off his pocket, putting the tip of the cigarette between his lips, lightening it and putting the lighter back in his pocket. He took a drag of the smoke and let it out slowly, enjoying the warmth on his throat comparing to the cold air he was breathing before.

He felt his phone ringing on the pockets of his coat and he checked to see it was his girlfriend calling him, Rachel, the girl who was also moving to Ohio since she was his father's business partner's daughter, a person who he couldn't ever break up with because his family would hate him if he did, he was practically forced to date her, he hated her. He just wanted her to disappear, ugh.

He pressed the green answer button on his iPhone and rolled his eyes when he heard her annoying voice on the phone.

"Hey, baby! Where are you?"

Blaine exhaled the smoke after taking a drag and rolled his eyes. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Your father is looking for you!" She chuckled. "I miss you!"

"Rachel, I just saw you two hours ago." He sighed.

"I know. But I do, God, why are you talking to me like that? You're being so annoying!"

"Leave me alone, Rachel."

"Aw, baby, what is it?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Why, babe?"

"Fuck off, Rachel."

"You're an asshole." And she hung up on him, not like Blaine gave a fuck about it.

Then he looked up and he saw him. The most beautiful person he had ever seen, a pale guy who was distributing balloons to the kinds playing in the sandbox, wearing simple clothes but the guy made the clothes look beautiful and if that wasn't the cutest thing in the world he didn't know what was.

He gaped at the guy for a bit, his face was perfect it was like he was made not born, his eyes were bright blue his lips bright red, his ass...fuck, that ass─. Blaine stopped himself from thinking about the guy's ass because thinking about a guy's ass wasn't right.

He was staring, Oh god. He realized that he was staring only when the guy looked at him with a scared look like Blaine had done something bad to him or like Blaine was his grandpa's ghost... Then before he could even think about going to talk to the boy─which he didn't know what he'd say or do but he just felt like talking to him─the kids and the guy were entering a van and leaving.

Blaine didn't understand why but he felt disappointed. Then after finishing his second cigarette he left the park and he couldn't stop thinking about the guy, couldn't stop wondering about him, trying to guess who he was, what he did, why he was who he was, wondering everything about the guy. Did he work with those kids? Was he a teacher? Blaine was just impressed because he had never stopped and thought a guy was beautiful before, or neither he thought girls were beautiful, he just didn't think about anything related to beautifulness since he was always busy trying to make his father proud of him or making people like him.

And that made him remember that tomorrow he had to go to school and join every extracurricular activity possible and he just didn't feel like it but he had to.

Now all Blaine thought about was how much he needed a drink.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to go to school?" Mary Margaret asked Kurt as she walked him and the other kids to the bus stop.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

"Call me if anything, okay?" She told him when she saw the bus stopping.

"I will." Kurt told her, letting the other kids get in the bus before him. "Oh and when I get home I expect another book, okay?" He told her with a smile.

Kurt waved at her and entered the bus, saying hi to the bus driver who was a real nice mexican lady and sat on the third sit in the right like he always did, far from everyone because no one wanted to sit with him since everyone thought he was a freak, everyone hated him.

Kurt opened his book and started reading it like he always did on his ride to school. But today was different. Today the book wasn't enough to distract him from his sadness, he didn't think anything would be enough.

Before he realized the bus was empty and parked in front of the school.

"Aren't you going out, cariÑo?" That was what she called him, Kurt didn't know what it meant but he hoped it was a good thing.

"Yeah," he told the latin woman with a smile. "Have a nice day, Maria."

He jumped out of the bus and tried to run to the back door so he wouldn't have to face the football team today but they caught him before he could get even near the back entrance.

"Happy Birthday, Fairy queen." One of the big guys mocked, he didn't know the name of any of them; why would he want to?

"It's not my birthday;" he murmured, not looking directly at them, only staring at his feet.

"But we brought you a present!"

The next thing was a freezing cup of slushie on his face.

And tears down his cheeks.

* * *

Blaine waited impatiently for Rachel sitting on the driver's seat on his beautiful yellow lamborghini. Rachel, we are going to be late. He texted her for the fifth time and groaned, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, impatiently. He didn't wanna go to school but he also didn't wanna be kept waiting in his car, sometimes─most of the times, he just hated that girl.

"Hi, baby!" Rachel entered the car and greeted him with a long, disgusting─in Blaine's opinion─kiss.

"Didn't you get my texts?!" He asked her angrily.

"Yes! I just wanted to look good for you!"

"Really? For me?" Blaine scoffed. "I don't need you to wear a skirt that short, I've already seen you naked multiple times."

Rachel chuckled. "Aren't you a sweetheart?" She smirked.

Like always, Blaine ignored everything Rachel was saying on their ride to school and Blaine was concentrated on the road. They lived near the school so it didn't take long till they were parked in the school parking lot.

"Ugh, I can't believe we're going to a public school. This place is disgusting." Rachel said raising her upper lip in disgust.

"Rachel, it's a nice school, come on."

* * *

By lunch time, Blaine had already joined every club and extracurricular possible, he had already been invited for the football team and the basketball team next season and everything was going perfect, he had already made friends, guys from the glee club, which was─as they said─the hardest club to get in at school. Everybody knew who Blaine's father was, it was a small town so they knew, that's why everything that people assumed it'd be great happened to him And everybody wanted to be his friend because of who his father was, not because of who he was. He was tired of living on his father's shadow.

Blaine sighed, sitting with the popular kids on the lunch table, the most crowded one. With jocks, cheerleaders and glee kids. Everyone wanted his attention and girls kept hitting on him; everyone liked him; but actually, they liked his money. And four girls had already given Blaine their numbers, one girl was even direct saying she'd let Blaine fuck her. Blaine never understood what was so good about sex. He didn't like it, he felt uncomfortable doing it, he never understood what was so amazing about it.

Rachel seemed to be enjoying all of the attention, she was telling everyone stories about her and Blaine and everybody was paying attention to them but Blaine didn't care, he didn't feel like being there, he wasn't happy. He felt empty. He felt like he didn't belong. He felt lost.

But then he looked up from his lunch and saw that guy from the park, alone at a table on the corner of the cafeteria, reading a book, his hair was wet and there were red stains on his shirt but he still looked beautiful.

"Uh, who's that guy?" Blaine asked the asian girl sitting next to him as Rachel talked and talked.

"Oh, that's Kurt. Don't talk to him if you don't want your social life ruined." She chuckled.

"Why─why?"

"Well, he's a fag, so if you are around him people will think bad things…you know…" She sighed, "He is disgusting and such a freak, I don't even know why he's alive. seriously. If he killed himself he'd be doing us a favor..."

Her words were so awful he stopped listening to what she was saying. But staring at the boy, looking at him, how his mouth moved as he ate how he softly blinked how he breathed, Blaine was paying attention to the littlest details, and that was weird but just looking at that boy, just staring at him, made Blaine feel happy, like he had something to do, something to accomplish, he just felt the need to go there and talk to him, so he just did.

"Blaine where are you going?" Before he could see he was on his way to the beautiful guy, ignoring Rachel calling him.

He sat in the chair in front of the guy and smiled at him but he looked up from the book he was reading like he had seen a ghost; frightened, his lips trembling but it was not because of the cold.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He said offering his hand for Kurt to shake it.

The guy didn't shake Blaine's hand, he just stared at him wide-eyed.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked quietly, holding tightly on the end of his sleeve like he was trying to cover his hands.

Blaine smiled charmingly, that smile worked with all girls. "You were just so lonely here and I thought I'd say hi!" He told him excitedly.

"If this is some kind of joke─"

"What? Why would it be a joke? I─"

"I saw you sitting with those guys. They sent you didn't they? To mess with me."

"No, no, those guys are idiots, I just got tired of them."

"You're lying." They guy said with a hurt expression. "What do you want? What do they want?"

"I just wanted to say hi, they didn't─"

"Just─Wasn't the slushie facial enough?" The guy seemed like he was going to cry and that made Blaine feel hurt somehow.

"No, no, no, I swear, they didn't send me, I─"

"Then why would you be talking to me?" He asked.

"Your eyes are just really beautiful," That escaped Blaine's mouth but he didn't care, Blaine was actually tired of caring.

Kurt blushed and Blaine could see a small smile on his mouth.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked, smiling.

"Kurt,"

"I'm Blaine." He offered his hand for Kurt to shake it and this time, Kurt did.

"Hi," He was blushing harder now.

"So, why are you sitting here by yourself?" Blaine asked and took one of Kurt's fries.

"Uh-no one wants to sit with me…"

"What?" Blaine said playfully shocked. "Why the hell not?"

"Um, because I'm gay..." Kurt told him, looking guilty and ashamed.

"Well that?" Blaine didn't understand but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all by that fact, it was actually more than normal for him. "So what?"

Kurt scoffed. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Nope," He took more fries from Kurt.

Kurt softly smiled. "You can have the fries if you want."

Blaine chuckled and took more fries from Kurt's plate. "So," He said with his mouthful. "What you reading?"

"The diary of nobody." Kurt chuckled at how that sounded silly. "It sounds dumb─"

"Nope, I've read that one." Blaine took the book from Kurt fast but gently and took at look at the cover. "You like it?"

"It's okay." Kurt raised his eyebrows and bit his lip like something was wrong.

"You okay, buddy?"

Blaine didn't know if he had said something wrong or Kurt just didn't wanna talk but Kurt stormed out of the room crying after he asked that, and before Blaine could follow, Rachel was there stopping him.

"What were you doing talking to that boy?" Rachel asked the way a mother would have.

"He was lonely."

"He is a freak." Rachel said with her hands on her hips. "Stay away from him."

"You can't tell me what to do, Rachel."

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"Exactly. Not my boss, not my mom, you're my girlfriend." He told her rudely and walked past her and exiting the cafeteria.

But after looking for Kurt all around he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_hi leave a review if you like it or want an update hehe uwu my tumblr url is dayumsterek and twitter user is also dayumsterek!_


	2. Mysterious

_A/N: READ THIS there are descriptions of self harm on this caption but my only warn is: if you self harm or hurt yourself in any way, don't. I know it's hard to stop but try better than your best to stop; i used to self harm and what Kurt is going to do on this chapter is something i did to myself and I really regret. The scars never left my body and today I can't wear dresses or go to the beach. The scars of my mistakes will mark my life forever, the cutting all that, it'll always be on my body and I regret more than everything every cut in my body, so if you do cut yourself, don't. I know it seems stupid but when you'll grow up everytime you see your arm or legs you remember the bad phase of your life, you're stuck to those scars forever. enjoy the chapter, please review and tell me what you think, love xx juls kurt's blades look like this metrouk2. files. wordpress 2013/ 03/ ad _ 1038735 .jpg_

* * *

Kurt's lungs hurt, his heart was beating fast, his legs were throbbing his head was spinning, he couldn't handle it. He couldn't walk anymore his legs weren't strong enough so he let himself fall on the snow near the road, a desert place where there was no one to be seen but cars passing by.

Kurt knew he shouldn't have left school like that but, god he just wanted to run. He didn't understand those kids, fuck. Wasn't it enough all the teasing and beating up, they had to send a cute boy to make Kurt feel happy and then crush him? He had seen the movie she's all that, he knew what they wanted to do to kurt, but they wouldn't.

Kurt had ran so much he felt like his body was about to explode or implode or something. He had thrown up twice and now he felt his body wanting to stop working or something. If Jake was there that wouldn't have happened, he wouldn't be there alone, in the snow in a day that was so cold, Kurt just─he couldn't understand his own feelings like usually; his mind was confused, exploding with different thoughts and feelings but mostly frustration, frustration he couldn't put his thoughts in the right place.

After a few minutes he finally stood up, his legs weak, his face red his lips purple. He felt really bad but he had felt worse before. He called Mary Margaret then and she picked him up and took him to the orphanage. She talked to him and hugged him, like always, she took care of him.

* * *

"God, Rachel, why do you have to be so annoying?" Blaine told her when he was on his way to the Chemistry Lab and some cheerleaders followed rachel behind him.

"Hey, I just don't want a stupid faggot ruining your status!" She said playing with her hair.

"Don't call him that." Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway to interrupted Rachel.

"Blaine, the guy is a freak and he'll probably turn you into a freaky faggot like-"

"Rachel!" He yelled. "You don't know him, okay? So stop being a judgmental bitch." He snapped and ran inside his Chem Lab, giving his teacher a note from the principal showing her he was from his class.

"Mr. Anderson, sit there." He told him to sit on the only empty seats since all the others were occupied and everyone there had a partner. "You'll need a partner so─"

"I can be his lab partner." A cheerleader in the back told the teacher and the elder rolled her eyes.

"No, Brenda, that won't be necessary." She sighed. "Blaine your lab partner's name is Kurt." And that could only be fate. And Blaine liked his fate.

"That freak," Someone said from the back of the class.

"You know one thing you probably forgot to learn, Mr. Garcia is respect." The teacher said and Blaine smiled at her; sitting down, waiting for Kurt cause he knew he'd get there and sit with him at any moment, but he didn't. He never got there, not that day, not the next day and not after that, and that upset Blaine, it really did, Blaine just really wanted to see Kurt.

* * *

"School called." Mary Margaret told Kurt as he failed to sneak into the house.

Kurt sighed. "Sorry."

"Curfew for our teenagers is at 7pm, you of all people should know that." She told him, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "The kids asked where you were at play time. They missed you."

"Look, I─"

"Kurt, I understand your problem, your bipolar disorder and everything and it's totally okay but this is not only your home, it's your job to help me take care of the kids, we pay you for a reason, Kurt and if you don't show up, we gotta discount it from your payment." She sighed.

"Look, Mary Margaret, I'm really sorry…"

"Can you at least tell me where you were? I was worried."

"At the library." Kurt sighed, taking his coat off and leaving it by the door. "All day."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Go to bed, Kurt."

"Are you mad?" He asked, frowning sadly.

"No," She sympathetically smiled. "Just worried."

"About…"

"I love you, you know? You help me so much around here and...I'd be dead without you."

"I love you too," He told her. "Except when you make me take the kids to the bathroom to poop."

She chuckled. "Good night, Kurt."

Kurt stood there till he heard the door of Mary Margaret's room being closed then he ran into the kitchen, and he felt like something was making it impossible for him to breath like there was no more air and that was the pain he was feeling in his heart. He was used to all the bullying stuff but that boy gave Kurt a little bit of hope but also made Kurt feel so confused. Kurt didn't go to school, afraid to see him, but he would have too eventually. Kurt sighed and his gloves off and threw them on the kitchen counter. He looked around to see if there wasn't anyone else in the kitchen but sadly for him, there was.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" He asked the little girl sitting on the floor next to the fridge and he sat by her side.

She sighed and put her little hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I was waiting for you, Kurtie." She yawned. "Y-you didn't shew up on the-the play time and i was sad." That girl was the most adorable thing and Kurt was too tired to correct her grammar mistakes.

"I'm sorry, Annie." He put his hand on top of hers and smiled at the little girl. "I won't be late again, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She asked, offering her pinky for Kurt to take with his own.

"Pinky promise." Kurt chuckled and made that promise. "But it's bed time, isn't it?"

"I don't wanna go to bed. We didn't played today, I wanna play with you." She pouted.

"Annie, go to bed and tomorrow we'll play, okay?" He told her and stroke her cheek softly. "Now gimme a kiss and go to bed, angel."

She frowned but kissed Kurt's cheek and stood up, not getting taller than Kurt who was still sitting on the floor.

"Promise you'll be here tomorrow for breakfast?" Annie asked on her way out of the kitchen.

"I promise, Annie. If you go to bed now."

"Okay!" Then she ran up the stairs as far as she could.

Kurt inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying hard not to cry because, god, if that kid knew what he was about to do, she would start crying and get really mad, but Kurt couldn't handle it, he couldn't handle the pain, he was sad, frustrated, angry and the thing that made him wanna do this the most, he was lonely and the thing he wanted the most was to die. But the only reason he wasn't going to kill himself was because of those kids. They were already really messed up and his death would mess those little angels' minds even more, so he'd suffer in silence, let the kids be happy, suffer by himself.

Kurt took his key chain out of his pocket to unlock the kitchen cabinet that was usually locked because of the kids, and there he didn't find what he expected to. The knives were gone. All of them, it was all gone. Kurt cried and groaned in frustration, he closed the cabinet angrily and felt like screaming but he didn't cause he knew he'd wake up everyone so he just locked the cabinet and decided he'd look for the knives. He opened every single wardrobe, cabinet, drawer everything he found on that kitchen and the knives were no where to be found. He guessed It had been Mary Margaret, she knew he'd try to harm himself, she always knew it. But Kurt needed it; he needed to feel something that wasn't pain in his heart, that loneliness, he needed the pain to be somewhere else, he needed a pain that he could be in control of, he needed to feel something different, he needed to cut himself;

Kurt eventually gave up looking for the knives on the kitchen and on his way to his room he decided to look for it somewhere else….at Mary Margaret's room. He knew she didn't lock her room door cause in case one of the kids had nightmares or something bad happened it'd be unlocked so he tiptoed to her room that was in the same floor he was, not upstairs, and he slowly opened the door so he wouldn't wake her then he remembered: The blades. Two months ago she had taken the blades Kurt used to cut himself with from him, maybe she had kept it...maybe not. Kurt just needed something. Kurt accidentally sniffed and heard Mary Margaret shifting on her bed. In a second his heart started beating fast and he felt like it'd jump out of his chest but thank god she didn't wake up.

Kurt started from the top drawer of an old drawer cabinet in front of her bed and he only found clothes, then the same on the next one, and the next one and the next next...He was getting more frustrated until he checked the last drawer and with the drawer opened he saw a box under it. He raised his eyebrows and smirked. How cliche was that? Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the box. In there he found only a few earrings and a scarf but under all that there were two small blades. Kurt inhaled deeply and exhaled, put the box back where it was and quickly left the room, running to the bathroom upstairs, not caring if anyone heard him.

He locked the bathroom door and fuck it if someone needed to use the bathroom, he needed the bathroom more than them. Kurt took all his clothes off, his shoes and left his bag on the floor of the communal bathroom. He took a small towel that was on one of the bathroom benches and walked slowly towards the last shower stall. He placed the towel on the floor under the shower and turned it on, he took a deep breath and sat on the towel on the floor, under the shower and moaned, enjoying the feeling of the hot water against his skin. Then he took the blade and before he could cut his arm he stopped himself for a second. You may think he was going to give up on cutting but he didn't he just thought that if he cut his arm, mary margaret would have noticed so he decided to cut his legs instead.

He had never done that before but seemed the best thing at that moment. Kurt stretched his legs and stared at them for a second, those weak pale legs, Kurt hated his legs, he hated everything about himself. His heart was beating fast and his head hurt like hell. Then he started, the first cut, the feeling of the metal cutting his skin made him feel goosebumps, made his eyes roll, like a pain that made him forget, forget the pain everywhere else. Then a second cut on his thigh, then another right next to that one and he kept cutting himself angrily concentrating all his anger on the strength he used to cut himself as he cried harder and harder. Kurt liked crying in the shower because he didn't feel the tears on his cheeks and he just cried without noticing. He looked at the bright red blood running down his legs and the water cleaning it before it could spread anywhere, his head starting to hurt even more his lips and eyes swollen and his legs burned. Then Kurt stopped, staring at what he had done to himself. He had spelled the word FREAK on his legs with cuts, on capital letters and more cuts around it and on the other leg. A freak, that's what he was and he knew everything that happened to him was what he deserved. Then he started to feel tired and the feeling of the blades against his skin stopped feeling as good so he stopped.

He turned the shower off and pressed the towel hard against his legs so it'd stop bleeding and now he could notice how much he was crying, he started shivering because of the cold so he took a towel he didn't know whose it was from one of the benches and just wrapped it around himself, not caring if it was dirty or whose it was.

That day, Kurt fell asleep with the thoughts of something he wouldn't expect to think of, something that didn't make him sad like all his usual thoughts, the only thing that didn't make him feel as confused; something he didn't expect it'd cheer him up even if it was just a little bit. He was thinking of Blaine, he didn't know why but he looked forward to see him the next day even if it was just to look at him.

* * *

"Good morning, baby." Blaine was awoken by Rachel who was sleeping next to him the night before and sadly, she was still there, and as soon as he felt the excruciating pain in his head he remembered why.

Blaine hated being hangover, who didn't; it was just another regular school night when he got drunk after he started questioning himself about what he felt about Kurt.

He stood up, ignoring his girlfriend completely and pacing into the bathroom. He locked the door and turned the shower on so Rachel would think he was showering but like he always did, he just sat there to think.

The last few days all he thought about was Kurt, he didn't understand why but he was somehow worried about him, he seemed so fragile and thin, Blaine felt the urge to protect him and now he hadn't shown up at school for like 3 days, yes Blaine counted the days Kurt wasn't there...so what? Blaine scoffed thinking about how pathetic he sounded in his head and wondering again why he was worrying about a guy he didn't even know, a guy he was supposed to hate.

He couldn't hate Kurt, he was so beautiful, too beautiful to be hated. He didn't care what others would think if they saw him around him. He couldn't take the guy off his had and if that was a crush; Blaine didn't care, he'd follow his heart wherever it'd take him and he hoped it was a good place.

"Blaine hurry up, we are gonna be late for school." Rachel yelled with hard knocks on the door and Blaine rolled his eyes and jumped in the shower.

* * *

"So christmas break is coming, where do you wanna go this year?" Rachel asked him in the car on their way to school. Blaine was ignoring everything she was saying but that was able to call his attention.

"I wanna stay here." Blaine told her; thinking of where Kurt would go.

"Why?" She asked raising her upper lip and eyebrows like she did a lot. "Your parents are going to Paris, my parents are going to South America and you expect me to stay here with you?"

"Christmas was supposed to be a family thing wasn't it? Why do we go to different places every year?"

"I'm jewish and Christmas is bullshit." She simply ignored whatever else he had to say and kept on talking about a cheerleader camp or whatever.

Blaine didn't care, he was acting like he did the three days before. Anxious to get school to see if Kurt was there but that day he didn't have to look much because the first thing he saw when he parked his car at the school parking lot was Kurt being pushed around by his jock friends.

"Hey, hey!" Blaine yelled, running out of his car towards where Kurt was. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked the guys.

"Hey, Anderson." One of the guys tried to high-five him but Blaine ignored him.

"Let go of him." He pushed the guy who was holding Kurt by the collar of his shirt away from him and punched the guy's arm. "What the hell?"

"Whoa, now are you gonna help the school freak? What the hell, man?" He scoffed "I thought you were a nice guy." The guy, Frank was it? Blaine didn't care.

"I am! That's why I'm stopping you!" He yelled. "This is sick."

"He has to pay for it, Anderson!" Another guys said a little too slowly, sounding like a moron.

"For what?" Blaine asked, frowning and stood in front of Kurt

"For being the little faggot he is," the guy tried to take Kurt by the collar again but Blaine pushed him away. "He's a useless little piece of shit." He said even if Blaine's face was threatning.

"Blaine, what is going on?" Rachel asked followed by the cheerleaders who usually followed her, Rachel's uniform tighter than it should be. "You didn't lock the car, babe."

"These guys are messing with this kid. For no reason!" He said wrathfully.

Rachel scoffed. "There is a reason." She walked up to Kurt and got face to face with him, Kurt's eyes open wide and lips trembling. "Aw, what's wrong, faggy boy, you scared?" She chuckled and everybody laughed along.

"Rachel─"

"No, Blaine." She scoffed again. "You don't understand." She started speaking slower. "You think you can rub your fairy dust on our face?" She told Kurt daringly. "You can't."

Like always, Kurt kept quiet. He knew discussing with ignorant assholes wasn't worth it.

She slapped Kurt's books out of his hand hands making them fall on the floor and she laughed when Kurt gave a little jump back. "First: please stop breathing, like, forever and second: don't get near my boyfriend─"

"Rachel leave him alone."

She scoffed. "Blaine's right!" She said, for Kurt's surprise. "He's not worth our time." She told her friends and pushed Kurt and he ended up falling against a trash bin. "Let's go guys."

Rachel walked away with the jocks and cheerleaders, all of them laughing and cheering but Blaine stayed there, by Kurt's side.

He helped Kurt up and took his books from the floor, handing them to Kurt with a soft smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked Kurt with the most worried look Kurt had ever seen since his father had died.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," He told Blaine, watching them walk away. "I'm good."

"No you're not." Blaine protested. "They were gonna hit you weren't they? What were they saying? Why were they doing that to you?"

Kurt scoffed. "Why do you care?" He asked gently.

"I-I don't know." He said with a sympathetic smile. "I just do."

"But why?"

Blaine simply shrugged.

"Thanks for defending me." Kurt smiled as he fixed his messed hair and tried to clean his clothes a little bit with his hand. "Really, thank you." He told him, nodded and started walking away, but Blaine followed him, inside the school, by his side.

"Uh, what do you have now?" Blaine asked him when he stopped by Kurt's locker with him.

"Um, English II," He said quietly, taking a book from his locker then shutting it; feeling weird about the attention he was getting.

"Cool, me too." He smiled. "We can sit together."

"Uh, why do you wanna sit with me?" He asked, hugging his books tightly and felt even more surprised by what Blaine said, but kinda happy and flattered.

"I don't know, I-I─" I like you, "I just do."

"Well you shouldn't" He warned Blaine. "They'll end up treating you like they treat me if they see you near me." Kurt sighed.

"Well, I am in the fight club here and have been in fight clubs since 7th grade so I think I can handle some bullies." He said and took some of Kurt's books from him.

"What─"

"Can't I help you with your books?" Blaine asked.

"You know I'm gay, right?" Kurt told Blaine. "People will think─"

"Kurt," He stopped him from walking, face to face with him, not letting Kurt look anywhere else, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "I don't care what people think."

"Good," Kurt smiled. "Cause they will think a lot."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, then to english we go."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah," He smiled a bit too hard for his taste, afraid of freaking Blaine out but he tried not to seem to excited by just the fact that he was going to sit with the cutest boy on earth at english class. "Let's go."

* * *

Kurt was really freaked out by Blaine trying to get close to him, he even asked Kurt for his phone number, it was so weird, no one had ever done that before, ever and Kurt liked it. Maybe it was a joke, maybe they were gonna mess with Kurt but he didn't care. Blaine was nice. Blaine treated Kurt like a gettleman. Kurt liked him. Oh god, not like a boyfriend he knew Blaine was straight...although...he never said he was...God, Hummel, he has a girlfriend-So cute with a girlfriend, but why was he flirting with Kurt? That was flirting wasn't it? Kurt was never flirted with before so he couldn't figure out if he was flirting with Kurt or just being nice; maybe he liked Kurt maybe─he probably didn't, nobody ever liked Kurt─ugh nevermind.

"So anyone knows who was the writer of The Scarlet Letter?" The teacher asked the class and like always, Kurt knew the answer.

And like he always did, he just wrote the right answer down on his notebook and kept quiet while everyone else tried to guess the answer and failed.

"I can't believe it." The teacher sighed. "It was Nathaniel Hawthorne." She sighed again.

Kurt heard Blaine shifting in his chair but he didn't wanna comment. He was afraid Blaine was going to start hating him too like everyone else so he wouldn't take any risks; he'd keep quiet and enjoy Blaine's friendship while it lasted. I mean if he wanted to be Kurt's friend.

"So, does anyone know another book written by Nathaniel Hawthorne?" The teacher asked.

Then Kurt started writing the name of the all the books he knew that Nathaniel Hawthorne and he realized that there were a lot.

"Mrs. Athmore?" Kurt heard Blaine calling the teacher and he looked up to see Blaine raising his hand.

"Yes, Blaine. You know the answer?"

"No, but Kurt does." He told the teacher.

Kurt started blushing so hard his cheeks were boiling hot. His heart started beating fast and his hands were shaking. He tried to find somewhere to hide himself but he didn't have anywhere to hide; sadly.

"Well, honey, why didn't you say so?" She smiled brightly at Kurt because it was probably the first time in class someone knew the answer to her question.

"I-I─" Somehow, Kurt couldn't speak so again, Blaine did it for him.

So Blaine took the notebook from Kurt and showed it to the teacher. "He always knows the answers, look."

The teacher took the notebook from Blaine and smiled widely when she read everything. "Very good, Kurt. There goes an extra point for you on the semester grade."

Some kids in the back groaned and Kurt frowned sadly.

"Something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"The guy is a freak, he probably copied the answers from somewhere." A blond girl in the back said and before Blaine could yell at her like he planned, the teacher talked.

"Well, for your information, Kurt has the best grades in this class." She smiled.

"Still a freak." She said, playing with her hair,

"Fuck you," Blaine told her.

"Ah, now you're defending the faggot? Are you one of them too?"

Blaine gave her a face that said you're tacky and i hate you and she just showed Kurt her middle finger like Kurt had done something wrong.

"Enough!" She yelled. "Quinn, to the principal's office!"

Kurt groaned because he knew that'd screw him up after.

"What? I didn't do anything!" She protested.

"You used inappropriate words in class and offended one of your classmates."

"He's not a classmate, he's a piece of─"

"Quinn, go!"

"Whatever." She said and walked out of the class, quickly, kicking Kurt's foot on the way out.

She handed Blaine the notebook back and kept going. "As I was saying…"

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "I'm good." He smiled.

Blaine smiled back. "Okay," He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it and that made Kurt have hopes, hopes Blaine'd like him, but he knew his hopes would be crushed, they ALWAYS were.

* * *

Everybody was staring at him, why was everybody staring at him? Kurt wondered as he entered the philosophy classroom. They were staring but not as they usually did stare at him, they were staring like Kurt was worse than they thought he was and this time they didn't hide their disgust faces at all, like the thing that kept some of them not to look at Kurt like they hated him had disappeared and now Kurt felt unprotected without Blaine, he didn't understand why but he felt like that. He felt naked without Blaine there. He felt more hopeless.

Then someone threw a paper ball at him and he flinched, people were laughing and he didn't understand why so he just did what he always did, he sat down on his usual seat in the front, closed his eyes and pretended he was someplace else, somewhere nice, somewhere with no ignorant people but today, wherever Kurt imagined he was at, Blaine was there with him.

* * *

History class was boring. Boring boring boring. Kurt wasn't there so it was boring. He was counting the seconds till lunch time to see Kurt. Why was he thinking about Kurt so much? He couldn't get him out of his mind. Was there what being in love felt like? Was he in love? Wait already? Did that mean he was gay? Oh god, what if he was? His dad would─

"Blaine?" Rachel called him for the tenth time, now a little bit louder than before so Blaine would pay attention on her.

"What?!" He replied as loud as her, kinda disturbing the teacher but he ignored him. Mr. Schue was a nice guy.

"So," She whispered. "You heard what happened?"

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"That freaky fag made a teacher send Quinn to the principal's office today."

"I know I was there, and─"

"You were? Good, so you know what happened." She smiled. "So, we are gonna throw some slushies at him at lunch time and then spray paint his book bag." She squirmed excitedly.

Blaine was going to protest but instead he was going to do something even smarter. "Yeah," He said, taking his phone from his bag to text Kurt. "Count me in."

* * *

**_Don't go to the cafeteria at lunch time. Meet me in the parking lot :-) -B_**

_What? Why? -K_

Maybe it was a set up! Kurt frowned and checked the time on his phone. 5 minutes till lunch. What was Blaine up to? It was a set up! It was he was right, Blaine was setting him up oh, god, no. His hopes were going down again. Fuck. But why would Blaine defend him in front of those jocks and then be setting him up...maybe he wasn't...maybe just maybe he was actually a nice guy.

**_Trust me? Please. -B_**

_Okay -K_

Then the bell rung and as everybody walked out of class, Kurt sat there, thinking whether or not he should go meet up with Blaine. He decided to take his chance on Blaine, if it was a setup he'd just run, maybe call the police…

Kurt then stood up and went to the parking lot where Blaine told him to go and Blaine was there, on his leather jacket and sunglasses, his body resting against the car and his arm on the roof of the car. Blaine smiled widely when he saw Kurt and said hey; then walked forward to hug Kurt when he was near him but Kurt pushed him away.

"Are you crazy?" Kurt asked him trying not to talk too loudly.

"What?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Hugging me here is like asking to be killed! People will think you're gay!"

Blaine smiled. "First of all," He took a step forward and realized he was way too close to Kurt but he didn't care. "There's no one here." He chuckled. "Second of all, I don't care about what people think." Then he hugged Kurt tightly and involuntarily pecked Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled at him. "So...what did you call me here for?"

"Well, I was thinking you and I could go grab some food at Olive Garden? Or wherever you want?"

"Are you asking me to go have lunch with you?" Kurt asked with a suspicious look.

"Yeah." He opened the door of the passenger side of his car for Kurt and smiled at him. "Please?" He asked when Kurt didn't move from his place.

"Promise this isn't a catch?" Kurt asked.

"Promise."

Kurt nodded. "Okay," Then on his way to enter the car his hips brushed against Blaine's and he felt something, but he ignored it and smiled at Blaine, already sitting by his side on the driver's seat.

"So, where to?"

"Anywhere."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked Karofsky who was walking away from their lunch table.

"To Buy some slushees for freaky fag, He'll be here by the time I come back."

"Oh, if it's okay, can me and the girls go instead? So I'll know where to go when I'm angry at some losers." She smiled.

"Okay, it's just across the street."

"Okay, so I was thinking about having a party at my house next week," Rachel told her two cheerleader friends on their way out of the school. "And, like, Blaine and I are neighbors so like, if we wanna have some fun we could just go to his house, you know?"

"That's such a great idea," Quinn told Rachel with a huge smile and hands on her hips.

"Totally," Brittany agreed.

"Ugh, you won't believe what happened this morning," She said as walked through the school doorways. "Blaine was─"

"Oh my God, would you look at that?" Quinn called Rachel's attention.

Then Rachel looked around and saw Kurt hugging his boyfriend, not like a bro hug, like, a fag hug...ugh, That-That─ "That bitch!" She said on a high-pitched tone.

"I'd be careful." Quinn sighed. "I bet he's trying to turn Blaine."

Rachel was filled with fury and anger but she calmed herself down cause the best thing to cure anger was revenge and Rachel always got her revenge. "Oh, honey, he won't." Rachel smirked. "Cause if he tries to, I'll ruin his life."

"Aren't you gonna do anything? He's hugging your man!"

"You're so strong, Rach. If I were you I'd be crying by now." Brittany said.

"Some people say when you get in contact with a fag you automatically becomes one too." Quinn said chewing her gum.

"Blaine would never turn into a fag, Quinnie." She sighed watching Blaine driving away.

"Are you seriously not gonna do anything?!" Quinn questioned. "They're leaving!"

"Don't tell anyone about this." Rachel turned around to face her friends with a smile. "If you do, I'll have to ruin your lives too." Her smile was sarcastic and yeah, Rachel had the power to ruin people's social lives.

"Okay, but why? Karofsky and the guys could kick his ass for us," Quinn said with a smirk.

"No, no." She gave them a wicked smile. "I wanna kick his ass myself."

"Really?"

"This bitch will regret everything he ever did in his life. I won't let him rest for a second." She giggled wickedly. "Now, girls, our mission is: Make Kurt Hummel's life a living hell. Every second of it."

* * *

"Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt as they shared a plate of fettuccine alfredo at Olive Garden. "Your turn?"

"I don't like this game, it's dumb." Kurt chuckled.

"Come on, you're doing so well, it's easy you just have to ask me something then I'll ask you something and then you'll ask me something then I'll—"

"Okay, got it," He smiled. "Okay, my question is...Hm...let's see.." He widened his eyes. "Oh, oh, I know. Okay, What was the stupidest thing you did as a kid?"

"AH! You got me," He said, finishing to eat a bit of the pasta. "Okay, Blaine Anderson, 2nd grade, brand new school, brand new clothes, in class after lunch. I had had two boxes of apple juice that day and a big lunch so guess what happened?"

"What?" Kurt replied, a bit too amazed.

"I went over to my teacher and asked her for a bathroom pass and she didn't give me one so you know what I did?"

Kurt chuckled. "Just tell me."

"I pissed myself in front of everyone." Blaine laughed.

Kurt laughed too, and they laughed so much, even if it wasn't that funny, and they laughed, very comfortable around each other, both laughing till their eyes were tearing up and after a few while they were breathless and their cheeks red.

"Oh god," Kurt took a sip of his water. "The image i made up in my mind."

"Hey, it's not right to picture 7 year old kids pissing their pants."

Kurt chuckled. "Anthony does that all the time!" Kurt said, realizing he had talked about a kid from the orphanage and regretting it.

"Who's Anthony?" He asked, still smiling.

"Anthony! Uh, he's...uh…" Kurt's heart started beating faster, He couldn't tell Blaine! He couldn't, Blaine was going to pity him, he-he had to lie. "He's my brother." Kurt smiled.

"Cool, I'd love to meet him. I love kids." Blaine said and took some more pasta in his mouth.

"Uh, yeah," Kurt's smile faded away.

"My turn okay...So, Kurt Hummel."

"Yes, Mr. Blaine Anderson?"

"How is...your family like?"

And there comes the question he was trying to avoid. "Uh...my family...it's just a regular family...lot's of uh, family dinners and...uh, it's a very familiar family. Just the regular American family." Kurt gave him a fake and nervous.

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, that's nice."

"We should go, we are gonna miss chem lab."

"And wouldn't that suck?" He joked.

"I can't miss anymore classes my thu—my mom, will be mad." He almost said thutor, almost.

"Yeah, only if you let me pay for the lunch."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Only if you let me pay next time─" Fuck, why did he say that? What was wrong with him?

"Oh," Blaine smirked. "So there will be a next time. huh?"

"Blaine I'm sorry, I didn't mean─"

"Fine, next time you pay." Blaine smiled, "But can next time be tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

"Oh, you're my lab partner by the way."

"What?" Kurt looked up, nervous.

"Cool, huh? One more period together." He smiled, tossing 50 dollars on the table. He stood up and offered Kurt his hand for him to take it. "Let's go."

But Kurt didn't take Blaine's hand. He just stood up and walked in front of Blaine. Okay the truth was: Kurt was afraid, afraid how it felt easy to talk around Blaine, afraid of how Blaine was nice to him, afraid it'd all end too soon, afraid, Kurt was always afraid.

They drove back to school talking about the kind of music they like; movies; tv shows and Blaine realized how much he and Kurt were alike and how he felt more and more gay every minute, not more gay but more attracted to Kurt. Blaine didn't like labels but he'd take any label to be by Kurt's side, he felt a strong need to be there for Kurt to hug him and hold his hand, he didn't understand it but he finally felt something good, and he didn't care about the consequences, he was going to be Kurt's friend, he was going to be his friend no matter what happened.

"Now tell me the truth. Why did you take me out for lunch?" Kurt asked Blaine when he parked the car in the school parking lot.

"Cause you're my friend?"

"Am I?"

"If you want to be. I like you, I'd like to be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"We met three days ago, Blaine." Kurt elbowed Blaine playfully.

"I know…"

"Are you gay?" Kurt asked directly.

"No. I'm Blaine."

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, please, just tell me why you took me out for lunch," Kurt asked, now facing Blaine and Blaine just couldn't lie to that beautiful face.

"Fine…" He took a deep breath and took Kurt's hand. "I didn't just take you to lunch because of this, okay? I enjoyed having lunch with you, you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met…But I also asked you out for lunch to protect you…"

"Protect me? From what?" Kurt let go of Blaine's hand.

Blaine sighed. "Rachel told me they were going to threw that freezing thing at you and spray paint you at lunch time and I just couldn't let them…I can't let them hurt you, Kurt. Not anymore." Blaine frowned and gave Kurt a sad smile.

"Blaine, I'm gonna tell you something, okay? Something you gotta know."

"Okay, tell me anything." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Running from them won't make them go away. It'll only make it worse. What I do and will keep doing is face up to them. Let them throw whatever they want at me. I know the teasing and beating up will happen eventually so, it's better to face them than hide forever."

"But, Kurt. I don't want them to hurt you! Why do you let them, you can't just─"

"Blaine, It's okay. They're assholes, I don't care about what they say or do." He lied. Well, lied about the not caring part.

Blaine smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. "You're really brave."

"I'm not…"

"You are. You just don't see it."

* * *

"I can't believe Blaine's sitting with him!" Quinn told Brittany at Chem Lab when Kurt and Blaine got there late and sat side by side in the front seats. "After what that freak did to me? Wasn't Blaine supposed to be our friend?"

"I guess the fairy is already turning him." Brittany said as she played with her hair, staring at them talking and doing their chem work.

"Do you think we should tell Karofsky about what we saw earlier?"

"Rachel told us not to!" Brittany warned her friend. "Besides is none of our business, it's her boyfriend."

"Not for long." Quinn said. "Look at how that fairy looks at him! It's like he's gonna eat him or something! Shouldn't he pay for it?"

"Quinn I think our experiment is alive," Brittany said, looking at the bubbly, disgusting substance they had created.

* * *

"So, I could give you a ride home after class if you want." Blaine told Kurt during their Chemistry Lab as Kurt worked concentrated on what they were supposed to do together.

"No, thanks." Kurt said because if Blaine saw that he lived at a orphanage he was probably going to run away. "I have work after school," And it was kind of true, yeah.

"I can take you to work then." Blaine smiled, trying to get Kurt's attention.

"No, thanks." Kurt said, trying to pretend he was paying attention on their experiment.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"You wanna go to my house tomorrow? It's a Saturday...we can drink hot chocolate and chill by the fire..."

"I don't know, Blaine."

"Come on, please. It'd be so cool! I could show you my DVD collection."

"I can't; blaine, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you can come another day."

Blaine knew what Kurt was doing. Building walls up, not letting Blaine in, pretending he was okay but Blaine knew he wasn't. And Blaine was dedicated now to bring those walls down.

* * *

_review if you like uwu xo_


	3. Orphan

_A/N: Pls don't give up on my fic yet I promise next chapter will be mind blowing hot sad and crazy. Thanks for all the reviewa it means SOSOSO much to me I love you all srsly_

* * *

That week had been the weirdest week of his life. He had never thought he'd end up stalking a guy, waiting for him everyday to when he got to school only to walk him to his first class but that was exactly what he was doing. Kurt had tried a lot to push Blaine away but nothing he did was able to make Blaine go away. Of course Kurt wasn't used to having friends and scared of being hurt but Blaine could fix that. Then they were at English class on their first period, Kurt doodling on his notebook when they were supposed to be doing an assignment and Blaine just staring at Kurt. Yeah, yeah, it was weird for a guy to stare at his best friend, actually like really really really weird but, like I said, he didn't give a shit, he was just gonna do what his instincts told him to and doing what his instincts were telling him were working well so far. He just wanted to be happy and there was his happiness; he was staring at it; Kurt was his happiness.  
"Kurt?" Blaine whispered to his friend.

"Yeah?" He replied, not looking up at Blaine, still concentrated on his doodling.

"Can we meet up at the library on lunch break?"

"Uh," Kurt looked up, staring at nowhere and stopped drawing. "I-I can't. I─"

"Kurt, come on." Blaine grabbed his hands. "You know you can trust me." He smiled. "I'm your friend."

Kurt nodded and finally raised his head to face Blaine. "What for?"

"Just to talk…"

"At the library?" Kurt scoffed. "You wanna talk at the place we AREN'T supposed to talk?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "Come on, just meet me there. I'll get us some m&ms and cookies from the vending machine." He gave Kurt a big smile.

"Fine," Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled, watching Kurt go back to his drawing again. And he kept staring, staring at the beautiful boy he could call a friend.

* * *

Kurt didn't know whether to be excited or nervous about meeting up with Blaine at the library. Yeah, the last few days he had ignored Blaine a little bit but he had to. He needed to protect himself because nobody else was going to protect him...nobody except Blaine...Okay, the real reason Kurt was ignoring Blaine was because he was afraid to fall in love with Blaine, Blaine was straight and he knew it so he had to keep his distance. Blaine was always trying to take Kurt's hand in class and help him with his books and hug him goodbye...he was very touchy, he always offered to buy Kurt lunch and to give him a ride home and Kurt wanted more than anything to accept the nice things Blaine did to him but he couldn't, he knew if he let Blaine get closer to him he'd end up hurt. More hurt than he already was. But he was so lonely...so lonely...and he really enjoyed Blaine's friendship...You ever heard that when someone is lonely and someone offers help they take anyone's offer? That was Kurt. But he was getting so confused his mind was about to explode─

"Hey, pretty man." Blaine greeted him as he sat by Kurt's side in the library and threw a package of m&ms on the table. "How are you today?" Blaine smiled at him.

"Great actually." Kurt nodded. "It's the first week I don't get to lunch time bruised, cut or with stains on my clothes." He smiled, opening the m&m package.

"Well, you're welcome."

Kurt smiled in reply and Blaine sighed, sitting down next to Kurt.

"We need to talk." Blaine said seriously.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt joked, mocking a surprised expression.

Blaine frowned. "Kurt, I'm being serious."

Kurt nodded and raised his brows. "Okay, okay...What's up?"

"I know what you've been doing, okay? You've been avoiding me all week…" Blaine sighed. "I literally don't understand you, Kurt."

"Who does..?"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend and it's like─it's like you're running away from me all the time."

Kurt sighed. "You noticed that?"

"Of course I noticed, Kurt." Blaine sighed. "You're like…the best friend I've ever had...even if you're always trying to hide away from me, I-I like you." He smiled. "You're like─I-I don't know─You're different."

Kurt tried really hard to contain his happiness when he heard that but it was really hard so his answer was a wide smile. "How am I different?" He asked and started eating the peanut m&ms.

Blaine smiled back at Kurt. "Well for starters, you don't care about money, you have no interest in being my friend at all─"

"Hey, I do, of course I do─"

"Yeah, but for the right reasons right? It's not because of my parent's money or─"

"Blaine, I don't wanna be your friend because you're rich or whatever. I wanna be your friend because you're nice, sweet and a true gentleman, you didn't choose where you come from but you chose who you are. To be the amazing person you are." Okay that escaped Kurt's mouth before he realized what he was saying and he was mentally hitting himself.

Blaine smiled and Kurt took that as a good thing.

"I'm sorry if I'm creeping you out I-I─".

"I'm not creeped out! Not at all. Why would I be?"

"Because I'm gay...I'm complimenting you...You're straight…"

"You're my friend...My best friend…Friends compliment each other, right?"

Kurt chuckled. "Best friend, huh?"

Blaine sighed. "Can I just ask you to do something for me?"

"Okay…"

"Don't shut me out, Kurt. Please." Blaine sighed again and took Kurt's hand. "I'm your friend I-I wanna protect you, I-I don't wanna do you harm, I promise."

Kurt nodded and chuckled after. "I'm sorry─I'm just not used to this─this kind of attention─affection─I mean not that kind affection-I-I mean, is not like you're giving me THAT kind of attention, I meant as a friendly attention, like-you're my friend, we are friend just friends, i'm not─"

"Kurt, it's okay." He giggled and took Kurt's hand, placing both of their hands on his lap. "I just called you here to tell you something, okay?"

Please tell me you love me and wanna marry me and have little gay babies. "Okay." He said and let go of Blaine's hand.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, okay? You don't have to hide or pretend. I wanna be your friend. Just don't avoid me anymore okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay, okay."

"And you should know you can always count on me...I'd never judge you."

Kurt smiled "Thank you, Blaine. Really."

"Don't thank me. I'm just happy by your side."

Kurt raised his brows. "You mean being my friend."

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay." Kurt offered his hand for Blaine to shake it. "Friends then."

Blaine shook Blaine's hand and stroke the back of Kurt's hand slowly and they just sat there for a few seconds, staring at each other without noticing they were, not letting go of each other hands and Kurt felt like they were the only ones there, until Rachel showed up behind Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt! Blaine!" Rachel greeted them and sat right next to Blaine, taking his arm and pulling his hand away from Kurt. "How are you cuties doing today?"

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked and Kurt just kept looking down, never daring to face Rachel.

"Just came to say hi to my beautiful boyfriend and his loyal friend."

Kurt and Blaine raised their eyebrows and Rachel just smiled. "How the hell did you find me?" He asked like he was bored and annoyed, not amused.  
"I payed 50 dollars to the librarian to call me if you showed up here." She smiled widely and Kurt was not surprised either. "So, what you guys doing?"

"Uh…" Was she being nice or Kurt was going nuts?

"We were just talking, Rachel." Blaine told her.

"Okay, cool." She took an m&m drop from the package, made a disgusted face to it and threw it on the floor. "Uhg, carbs." Then she smiled again. "So, I was thinking...Kurt, we're having a party tomorrow at my house, it's going to be really cool, everyone will be there, do you wanna come?"

Kurt scoffed. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, of course not, honey!" She chuckled. "I could pick you up, we could dress up together, you could help me pick a dress─"

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"Well, he's your friend, right?" She shrugged. "If he is, The way I treated him wasn't far at all─"

"You're damn right it wasn't." Blaine crossed his arms and frowned at her.

"So, as a gift for you to accept my apologies for the way I treated you...I thought you'd like to come to this party. At my house." She smiled at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt said, really confused and suspicious.

"Come on, Kurt. I've seen you and Blaine around, talking, going out for lunch, he likes being your friend and Blaine's friends are my friends, so why not?" She said as she played with her hair.

"You're not joking right?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Of course not, babe." She got closer to him and kissed his cheek and that made something inside Kurt wanna slap her face. "I love you and I love everyone you love." She pecked his lips. "So, if Kurt is your friend, he's mine." She turned her face to look at Kurt as she wrapped her arm around Blaine's neck and took Kurt's hand with the other arm, smiling at Kurt. "Do you forgive me, Kurt?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows, really surprised and he realized he was gaping at her. "I-I─I don't know...I─"

"Kurt, I'm Blaine's girlfriend, you can trust me, hon,"

"After the awful things you said to me since you got here?"

"I know, that's why I regret what I did, and I'm truly sorry."

"Are you, really?" Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Kurt, I swear…"

"Okay, fine." He nodded. "I forgive you."

"Does that mean I'll see you at my party tomorrow?" She asked, a little excited, letting go of Kurt's hand.

"Uh, I-I─I don't know."

"Aw, please, pretty please." Rachel pouted.

"Yeah, come on, Kurt! It'd be really cool!" Blaine told him.

"Uh, I-I've never been to a party before, I─"

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Then it'll be your first party!" She squirmed. "Gosh, I'm so excited."

"I can pick you up if you want─"

"No!" He said a bit too loudly, looked around realizing people heard him talking and cleared his throat. "I mean, no, you don't have to…"

"No, it's okay, I could pick you up."

"No, Blaine. I don't want you to pick me up." Kurt said rudely.

"Oh, well. I guess he doesn't want to be picked up…" Rachel giggled.

"Hm, sorry, it's just...you don't have to pick me up, it's okay." He told blaine lowly.

"Okay... Um, whatever makes you comfortable─"

"Okay, Blaine, let's go." Rachel said when she was about to stand up.  
"Go where?" Blaine asked. "I have chemlab with Kurt now."  
"Oh, no, you won't have to go, I asked for your dad a permission for you to leave early...So we can get the things for the party!" She smiled excitedly.

"Can't YOU get the things for the party? It's at YOUR house." He sighed. "Besides don't wanna skip class, it's fun with Kurt." This time, Kurt didn't even try to hide his smile at all.  
Rachel frowned. "Whatever." She dramatically turned around and left the room, leaving Kurt to finally laugh.  
"She's funny." Kurt smiled.  
"Are you really coming?" Blaine asked with a huge smile.  
"To the party?"  
Blaine nodded.  
"Yeah, why not? She apologized didn't she?"

"Cool." Blaine smiled even wider. "You can sleep over if you want."

"Isn't the party at Rachel's?" Kurt raised his brow.

"We're neighbors." Blaine chuckled at Kurt's funny and surprised face. "You might wonder how I put up with her."

"She's not that bad." Kurt smirked, then he looked down at the book he had been reading before Blaine got there, and asked what he has been wanting to ask for a while, not facing Blaine when he asked it. "Do you love her?"

Blaine cleared his throat. "I mean...She's okay...-I─I don't know."

"For how long have you two been dating?" He asked, sounding like he didn't care but in his mind, he wanted to know if he had any chance at all with Blaine, which he didn't.

"2 years." Blaine sighed. "But it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Uh…I don't know."  
"You don't know?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I just—it's hard talking about it."

"Come on Blaine." Kurt scoffed. "You just told me I could tell you anything. You can tell me anything too."

"Are you sure you wanna hear me complaining about my girlfriend."  
Kurt shrugged.  
Blaine sighed. "Okay, the truth is, the truth ,ugh…" Another sigh. "I don't wanna be with Rachel."  
Then Kurt's heart started beating even faster and faster. "W-why are you with her then?"  
"Because I am stuck with her…" He whispered. "God, I've been wanting to tell this to someone for so so long…" He sighed.  
Kurt chuckled and punched Blaine's arm softly. "Then tell me."

"I hate being with her," and that was like Blaine let go of a hUGE weight that was on his shoulders. "She's so controlling and so...materialist..."

Kurt smiled. "Well, that's obvious,"

Blaine smirked as he frowned. "I hate people like that…"

"If you don't like her why are you with her?"

"Ugh..." He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "My dad is her dad's business partner." He clapped his hands. "If I break up with her his dad could get mad at my dad and their business—"

"Got it," Kurt frowned with a sad smile. "But your father would understand wouldn't he?"

"I don't think so..." A sigh. "My dad is bipolar so it's kinda hard at home..."

"Oh," Blaine didn't need another bipolar at home. He'd probably hate Kurt had that problem too. "I just remembered, I have to go." and Kurt stood up but before he could walk away, Blaine pulled him back by holding on Kurt's wrist.  
"Just stop it! Stop running away," he whispered angrily.

"What? I—"

Blaine raised his brows. "Are you seriously freaked out because my dad is bipolar?" Blaine scoffed. "I didn't expect that from you at all."

"Blaine...it's not that..." He sighed.

"Then tell me what it is, Kurt." Blaine took his hand. "Tell me why you keep running just tell me."

"I'm just too much for anyone to handle, Blaine…" He said, rudely and a bit loudly but thank god the library was empty now since they hadn't realized the bell had rung. "I'm too much trouble."

"Well, you're my friend—"

"You wouldn't understand." He sighed. "You think I'm just a kid who's bullied but you don't know anything about me."

"Then teach me!" Blaine exclaimed. "I wanna know, Kurt." He said with his eyes fixed on Kurt's. "Teach me," he couldn't help but look down to Kurt's lips. Forgetting they were in a library. "I wanna know everything." He whispered, getting his face closer to Kurt's. That moment, Kurt felt so happy but so confused with his thoughts that he started softly crying.

Kurt chuckled because of how pathetic he probably looked. "It's too much, Blaine. Too much drama too much trouble too much—"  
"I can handle it! Whatever it is! I can handle it I—"

"No you can't, Blaine! You're a fucking spoiled brat! You wouldn't understand!"

Blaine scoffed. "I know you don't mean that!"

"I do!"

"I know what you're doing! You're saying that so I'll get mad and leave you!" He said angrily. "Nothing you say will be able to push me away."

"Why?!"

"Because—because—I don't know I—"

"You don't know anything," Kurt cried. "You're just a confused boy who thinks he likes be but you don't! No one does! No one is able to like me!"

"I like you Kurt!"

"Everybody thinks I'm a freak?" He said softly. "Why would you think different?"  
"Because the little I know about you is enough to tell me that none of the things people say about you is true." he whipped Kurt's tears away with his thumb, very softly. "And the things I don't know...teach me...please...I wanna know everything about you Kurt." He brushed his thumb against Kurt's chin and then his lips and they stared at each other intensely. "I want—" Blaine scoffed. "I just—I want you—"

"Boys!" They were interrupted by the library who had just seen they were still in the library. "The bell already rung! It's time to go, come on!"

Kurt scoffed. It was all too good to be true and was that real? Had Blaine really said he wanted Kurt? He had probably gotten it wrong. Blaine's thumb was still on Kurt's lips and he was still staring at them but Kurt pushed Blaine away softly and walked out of the library but Blaine still followed him and Kurt was impressed that after a two weeks he hadn't given up on Kurt.

"What's wrong? Are you mad?" Blaine asked, trying to catch up with him but Kurt didn't answer. "Kurt!"  
Blaine ran a little faster and pulled Kurt by his arm, stopping him from walking so fast. "Uh, nothing." He sighed. "We-we're late for class, that's all."  
"Come on," from Kurt's arm he ran his hand down Kurt's arm to take his hand. "What's it?"

"I just—" he put his hand on his forehead and cried. "Why do you care? Why are you nice to me? Why do you wanna be my friend? Get to know me even if everybody warned what a gay freak I am."

"Because I'm not ignorant like them." He sighed. "Because you're different from them. You don't care about money or Facebook pictures or Instagram selfies or just impressing people." Blaine smiled, stroking the back of Kurt's hand. "You're just you and that's good enough for me,"

Kurt scoffed and smiled. "You're so cheeky."

Blaine squeezed his hand. "Promise you won't push me away anymore?" He asked and pouted.

Kurt chuckled and nodded, giving in. What the hell? Kurt had to stop being so scared. "Promise."

"Promise what?" He said playfully.

"I promise I won't push you away."

Blaine nodded excitedly like a little kid and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Okay, come on, we're late."

And Kurt just stood there with his hand on the cheek where Blaine had kissed, so happy it couldn't be true.

"Come on!"

Okay, maybe Blaine had been a little too eager at lunch time but he realized something. What he felt about Kurt wasn't a friendship love. It was more than that. And even if admitting that would mean that Blaine was gay he was okay with it. His parents were always okay with gay people and he didn't care about what other people thought, cause they didn't know Blaine. And he only cared about the opinion of those who truly knew Blaine.

Okay, then was settled. Maybe just maybe, more like hell yeah motherfuckers, Blaine was in love with Kurt, madly, deeply in love.

He payed attention on every move and breath of Kurt. The way he wrote things down, the way he smiled everytime he got a right answer the way he enjoyed working on chemistry experiments; everything, Blaine payed attention on everything.

And maybe, just maybe he would have a chance with Kurt...he wasn't going to tell Kurt, maybe he'd just flirt for a while but before...he had to talk to his parents...about breaking up with Rachel about everything. Then he'd talk to Rachel and then he'd be able to talk to Kurt, but first he had to be sure Kurt liked him and also flirt for a little bit, you know, take his time, enjoy the flirting phase.

But one, there was one thing Blaine couldn't take out if his mind, besides Kurt and his nice ass, was: why didn't Kurt ever let him give Kurt a ride home? Or let Blaine pick him up? Was his home that bad? Or maybe it wasn't bad, maybe Kurt was rich and didn't want Blaine to know. But if he was rich his parents would probably have sued the school by now. Wait, what if Kurt was a drug dealer?

"Mr. Anderson,?" The teacher called him and he realized where he was.

Last period. Philosophy class. Of course. "Sorry what was that?" He said politely.

"Well, while you were asleep we were talking about lies and I asked what would be a good and bad reason for a person to lie."

"Oh, okay. Well maybe the person wants to protect you or…I don't know, man...Maybe the person is ashamed of something. I don't think a person would lie for something mean...unless this person is a drug dealer..?"

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry...I was just wondering. I mean why would someone hide and lie so much?"

"That's what I'm asking you, Anderson."

"But what would they hide, Mrs. Lynch? Why would they hide so much? Tell me what you think."

"Love? Shame? Fear? We never know."

Love? Blaine sighed. Maybe there was a way to find out what Kurt was hiding.

Thinking about Kurt made time fly really fast, because before Blaine could notice, the bell had rung and class was over and he rushed out of school to see where Kurt was. Fine, the truth was: he was going to follow Kurt. Yeah, yeah that didn't sound really like a thing a friend would do but he NEEDED to know why Kurt hid so much and whatever it was, he was gonna accept it and keep loving Kurt. Love...there's that word again.  
Blaine knew what bus Kurt took so he'd just follow the bust until Kurt got out of it. School buses only take kids to their houses, right? Then Blaine would find out what Kurt was hiding.

He quickly ran to his car and drove to where the buses were. Kurt's bus usually got there before all of the buses did, after a week of watching Kurt Blaine knew that. He saw Kurt entering the bus then, his legs were long and watching him walk inside the bust just made Blaine happy─whoa, that sounded weirder in his head than acting on it. It was probably going to be hard to hide a yellow Lamborghini so he tried hard to follow the bus and stay a little behind, like two cars behind.

The bus started driving into the bad side of town─not that it was a bad side it was just...a poor side, I don't mean like being poor is bad, I mean...there are a lot of thieves─oh you know what I mean...Then after about 20 minutes of driving the bus finally stopped. It stopped in front of a pretty white house maybe Kurt lived there...Then a few kids got out of the bus and Kurt and other two kids didn't...Blaine found that weird but he kept following the bus. Then after five minutes the bus stopped in front of a huge old house, it had an enormous porch and a bunch of kids running around the garden. Blaine parked his car behind a van that was parked next to the house and thank God when Kurt got out of the bus with the two other kids, he wasn't able to see him.  
Maybe there was where Kurt worked...Blaine then saw a sign in front of the house…that was an orphanage, aw that looked so cute, Kurt working at an orphanage with little kids and playing with dolls with them and take them to the bathroom...sigh, Kurt wasn't only the hottest, he was also the cutest.

Blaine stared at Kurt playing with the kids for a few minutes and then when Kurt entered the house he decided to stay there until Kurt got off work and he'd give him a ride home.  
Blaine was enjoying his plan. He sat back on his seat, took his phone out of his pocket and ordered a pizza. Weird ordering a pizza when you're in a car, I know but he didn't wanna miss Kurt leaving work. After half an hour the pizza guy got there and he ALMOST rung the bell but thank god Blaine stopped him before he did. Blaine ate half of the box of pizza and fell asleep, just like that, in his car.  
He didn't know how long he was asleep but when he was awoken by Rachel calling him it was already dark and oh god, what if he had missed Kurt leaving the house, oh God, fuck.

"Hey, Rachel." He picked up the phone. "What's up?" He asked with his mouthful after taking a bite of one of the pizzas left.

"I need help with the party preparations, where the hell are you?" She said angrily.

"I'm not the host." He said with his mouth still full of food. "Why do I have to be there?"

"BECAUSE it's YOUR─"

"Rachel, I gotta go." Blaine said when he saw someone getting out of the house. It was dark so he couldn't see who IT was.  
He decided to risk it...maybe it was Kurt...if it wasn't he'd ask about Kurt so he quickly got out of his car and ran towards this person who was getting the mail and sadly it wasn't Kurt.

"Hi." The beautiful woman with green eyes and short black hair greeted him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh," Blaine smiled shyly. "I-I was looking for Kurt Hummel, d-do you know─"

'"Yeah, of course," She smiled. "He lives here,."

"Uh, I'm sorry, he lives here? Isn't this an orphanage?"

"And who exactly are you…?" She sounded suspicious.

"I-I'm Blaine, one of Kurt's friends from─from school…"

"Oh! You're─you shouldn't be here─how did you find out where he─"  
"Can I see him? We are going to a party together."

She nodded. "He told me." She sighed. "He tells me everything...and he also told me he didn't want you to know where he lived so tell me, Blaine Anderson, how did you get here."

"Mary Margaret is everything okay?" They heard Kurt asking on his way out of the house. "I thought you─" And when he saw Blaine, it looked like he had seen a ghost. "Blaine, w-what...what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I-I…"

"Do you…Wanna come in? Maybe─"

"No, Mary Margaret." He said a little bit too loud, walking closer to them. "I'll talk to him here." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Can you put the kids to sleep without me?" He asked her.

"Sure," She nodded and walked away silently.

A weird silence between Kurt and Blaine for a second until Kurt heard Mary Margaret shut the door and then… "How the hell did you get here?" He sounded angry.

"I-I followed you. I just—I needed to know why you didn't let me pick you up or ever wanna show me this part of you...but I didn't expect this at all."

"What? That I'm an orphan? That I live at an orphanage? I'm not gonna stay to hear you pity me? To hear you say I'm a freak? What—"

"No it's totally okay..." Blaine sighed. "M-my mom is an orphan and she ended pretty well." Blaine smiled widely.

"What? She married a rich guy? I don't think that'll happen to me since I'm FUCKING gay—"

"Actually, my dad married a rich woman." He cleared his throat. "She named the hotels Anderson after they married."

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you," He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and stroke it with his thumb. "I wanna know everything."

"You're just crazy, Blaine." He scoffed.

"Can I hug you?" Blaine asked with his furrowed eyebrows and his lips pursed.

"No," Kurt pouted. "I'm mad at you..."

"Aw, I meant no harm." He frowned. "Lemme hug you,"

"Okay," Kurt smiled widely and sighed. "If you want to,"

Blaine smiled at KUrt and got closer to him, uniting their bodies into a tight and way too intimate hug. Blaine inhaled deeply with his nose on Kurt's neck. "You smell good."

Kurt pushed him away, chuckling. "And you're weird."  
Blaine sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you are an orphan?" Blaine frowned, staring at the grass they were standing on.

"I-I," he sighed. "I guess I was scared of you...you know..?"

"What?"

"Leaving me." Kurt frowned. "Y-you're the first person outside this orphanage who cared about me and I—"

"I care about you. I won't leave."

Kurt scoffed. "Everybody leaves."

"I won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I didn't." Blaine smiled.

"I gotta go, okay?" Kurt smiled. "Just don't do this anymore. Follow me,"

"Then don't hide things from me."

"I won't," he nodded. "Now go," he smiled.

He turned around to leave and on his way to his car he stopped to ask Kurt something. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I pick you up tomorrow for the party,"

Kurt thought for about a second and smiled; blushing.. "Sure." He held his wrist with his hand.

"Can I come at 1pm? So we can spend the afternoon together? If you want."

"I'll be ready at noon," Kurt smiled.

Blaine turned around to leave after nodding but this time Kurt stopped him.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Rachel giving a party?"

"It's my birthday." He told him and jumped inside of the car.

Then Blaine drove as fast as he could to his house, his parents were probably home by now since it was Friday. Blaine was happy, he didn't know why but he had this silly smile in his face he wasn't able to get rid of all the way home and as he stood in front of the front door of his house, realizing he had forgotten his keys he rang the bell multiple times in a second.

"Mom! Dad! Are you home?" He yelled. "Moooooooooooom!"

Then the door swang open and there was his mother, wearing pajamas with a glass of wine on her hand, totally her style.

"Hi, honey." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and both of them entered the house.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad, come down here," he yelled.

"Where the hell have you been?" His mother asked leaving the glass of whine on the small table next to the door and closed the door.

"Stalking someone."

"What?" His dad asked with a smile, running down the stairs.

"It's a long story. Sit down I have to tell you guys everything." He told them, leading both of his parents to the living room.

His mother and father sat down on the couch and Blaine stood in front of the fire place, facing his parents.

"So as you all know, tomorrow is my birthday." Both his parents nodded and he smiled. "And as a birthday gift I want you not to yell or hit me after I tell you this."

"Oh, Blaine what did you do?"

"Did you set something on fire again? Cause last time—"

"No, no, I didn't do anything wrong...just promise me whatever it is, you'll still love me."

"Of course we promise!" His mom told him.

"Yes, kid. Whatever you have to tell us, we'll love you regardless."

Blaine smiled nervously and sighed before he said: "I think I'm in love." He exclaimed loudly.

"With...your girlfriend..?" His mother asked like it was the most obvious thing.

"Well...not exactly."

"So...why are you still with her if you love someone else..?" His father asked.

"I thought...you'd be mad if I broke up with her," Blaine said.

"Of course I wouldn't." He scoffed. "It's your love life, not mine."

"Well, I'm glad you said that because..." He inhaled deeply. "I'm in love with a guy." He said lowly.

His mother smiled and his dad frowned. "Does this mean you're coming out?" She said excitedly.

"What?" He replied confused.

"Are you coming out?" She smiled widely, standing up. "Of the closet? Are you telling us you're gay?"

"Uh, I guess..."

"Yes!" She cheered. She turned around to face her husband. "I won! I won!" She made a victory dance.

He sighed. "Blaine, couldn't you have told us a few hours later?" His dad said disappointed, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"Wait...what the hell is going on?" Blaine asked, frowning and confused.

"Oh, it's just...a silly bet we made a few years ago..." His mother said, taking the hundred dollar bill Blaine's father had in his hand.

"Wait, I just told you I'm in love with a guy and you..." He shook his head. "What?"

"Well, I'll explain if you're confused." She scoffed. "I told your father you'd come out before you were 17 and he said it'd be later."

"Wait...so you guys knew?" Blaine smiled.

"Of course. That's why I hated that you dated Rachel, son. I knew you weren't happy." His father said.

"Are you kidding me? All this years I thought you'd kill me and now you say you knew I was gay?! What the hell?!" She said watching her mom sit back down.

"Please don't use bad words, honey." His mother said with a smile as she let his husband wrap his arms around her.

"So...who's the lucky guy?" His father asked excitedly. "You know..." He smiled. "I've always wanted to have a son-in-law because I knew he'd wanna play baseball with us.."

"You guys are so weird." Blaine rolled his eyes. "But I love you..."

"Blaine, tell us about the guy!" His mother said.

"Okay," he smiled widely, like a silly guy in love. "His name is Kurt, he's 5' 10", his birthday is in May, he knows how to play the piano—"

"No, we don't wanna know the creepy stuff you know about him,"

Blaine scoffed and put his hand on his chance, playing he was offended. "Don't mock me, mother."

"Just tell us about him!" His father insisted.

Blaine chuckled and his smile was uncontrollable. "He is really nice but everybody at school hates him." Blaine pouted.

"What—why?"

"Because he's gay! And it got me so frustrated and mom you should see him he's so charming and beautiful and his eyes are blue and sometimes green just like dad's—"

"I see you're in love," his mother smiled. "I see the sparkles in your eyes when you talk about him."

Blaine closed his eyes and blushed. "Mom...what if he doesn't love me..."

"Of course he will!" His dad said. "You're a catch." He winked.

Blaine chuckled. "I don't get it...I thought you guys were going to hate me..."

"Blaine, everything we do, everything we accomplish is to make YOU happy. Why would we hate you for loving someone who makes you happy if all we've done was for that?" His father said camily.

And there was a tear on Blaine's eyes and he couldn't hold back, he started crying softly and jumped on their parents arms. "I love you, guys." He sniffed. "And even if I don't get to have Kurt I'll be happy." He sniffed again. "Because I'll have you both."

His mother kissed his neck and pushed him away a little bit so he could stand up. "We love you, honey."

"I love you too..." He smirked. "But...can Kurt sleep over tomorrow?"

His mom raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry but I don't wanna hear you two having sex at our house—"

"No, mom, Kurt's not like that...he likes romance, he is sweet and...he wouldn't take avantadge of me and I wouldn't take avantadge of him..."

"He seems like a very sweet guy but...isn't tomorrow your birthday party..?" His father asked.

"Dad, you know I don't like my birthdays..." He frowned.

"Okay, okay...if bringing Kurt here will cheer you up then okay," Blaine cheered. "But be sure their parents are okay with it... I don't want any trouble." His father told him.

"Hm...he doesn't have parents." Blaine gulped.

"Oh my god, honey." She put her hand on her chest with a sympathetic smile.

"Just...be here for lunch tomorrow? So you guys can meet him?"

"We will, honey."

"Good night then." He said and ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" His father yelled from downstairs.

"Tell Kurt what happened!" He yelled from his room as he quickly dialed Kurt's phone number.

"Hello?" He smiled widely when Kurt picked up.

"Hi!" He was too excited to sound cool. "Guess what happened?"

"What?"

"I came out to my parents!"

"Wait—what..?"

"No, don't worry everything was fine! They already knew it—"

"But, Blaine—"

"Kurt, they even made a bet about it—"

"Blaine—"

"It's—"

"Why didn't you tell me you're gay?" He sounded upset.

"I...I didn't think it was important..." He sighed.

"Does your girlfriend know you're gay?"

Blaine chuckled. "I stopped giving a fuck about things a while ago—"

"Blaine, this isn't about you..." He sighed. "She could end up getting hurt."

"I—"

"And please don't let people at school know you're gay, just—"

"Why?"

"Because they'll think it's my fault!" Kurt scoffed. "They'll kill me—us, they'll kill us."

"Kurt, you don't have to worry! I'll protect us—"

"Blaine, you can't protect us, or any other gay person at school...they are bigger than us, we can't stop them. No one besides themselves can."

"Kurt..."

"Being gay is not easy, Blaine. I'm happy you found out who you are but it's not how you're thinking..."

"Stop! Something great just happened to me and you're just being an asshole!"

Kurt sighed. They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"I'm sorry too." He cleared his throat. "I'm happy for you."

"Good." Blaine smiled. "Can you sleep over tomorrow?"

"How about the party?"

"I think spending time with you would be better than a party."  
"But it's your birthday."

"Still."  
Kurt chuckled. "I gotta go, bed time here."

"Good night, Kurt." He sighed.

"Night Blaine."


	4. Mine

_A/N: heeeeeeeeeeey, thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites oh god you are all cutie angels uwu, enjoy this chapter because after this you'll get a lot of angst...poor klaine...so who's enjoying klaine in NYC? I sure am! enjoy! oh, warning: blaine jerking off, ehehehe._

* * *

Kurt pushed Blaine against the nearest wall in the handicap bathroom stall and started kissing him deeply and hard; their mouths desperate for more, like the contact of their tongues wasn't enough, and it wasn't. Kurt was in control of what was going on and that turned Blaine on so fucking much, just feeling Kurt touching him and making him feel good, Kurt doing this things to Blaine, making him feel things he had never felt before, fuck. Kurt forced his hips hard against Blaine's, their erections touching each other and suddenly they were completly naked. Kurt's mouth was near Blaine's ear, moaning softly, those noises making Blaine go crazy, listening to Kurt curse was so...delicious, Kurt was so sexy.

And as Kurt started kissing Blaine's neck suddenly they were in a bed, Blaine in all fours and Kurt thrusting his cock hard inside Blaine's ass, like so hard Blaine felt like he was being ripped open and it hurt so much but it hurt so fucking good. Blaine loved the thing he felt everytime Kurt slammed his cock inside him and hit his prostrate perfectly, it was like so much pleasure, all so fucking good. He loved hearing the sound Kurt's hips and balls made everytime they hit Blaine's ass as he fucked inside him. Kurt had his hands on Blaine's hips wanting pull Blaine as close as he could as he kissed Blaine's neck slowly and stroke Blaine's stomach.

Then when Blaine was about to come, he woke up and Kurt wasn't there with him, it had just been a goddamn dream. He groaned in frustration, smacking his head and murmuring under his breath he sat up in bed. The dream had seemed so fucking real Blaine could swear he had actually had sex with Kurt, only if...Kurt wanted him back.

Then he looked down at his pants and realized he was hard as rock and how much it hurt.

Blaine spit on his hand and spread the saliva over his cock then started to stroke it as fast and tightly as he could, moaning Kurt's name softly and using his fingers to try and reach his asshole. And that was the first time Blaine ever fingered his ass...if he had known it felt that good..., then he entered one finger deep inside his hole then he imagined Kurt on top of him, moving inside him, taking his virginity taking all Blaine had to offer, loving him, making him feel good, he imagined him grabbing Kurt's ass as he fucked Blaine and making Kurt go harder and harder until—Blaine came hard all over his chest and messed up all his sheets,. Blaine was panting and sweaty, his hand still in his cock and fingers in his ass, but after a few seconds he let go and stretched his arms, yawning. Then he realized, he had never come so hard in his life, not even with Rachel...and now he was even more sure he was gay. So he lied there in his bed, staring at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face trying to recompose himself.

He had never felt so happy in his life; he knew that happiness came from though, they came from his expectations of seeing Kurt soon. That day, Blaine smiled wider, that was going to be the best day of his life.

Then He jumped out of bed and the first thing he did wasn't to clean himself up or shower, it was calling Kurt...God he was getting obsessed.

It took a while for Kurt to answer his phone and he stared getting nervous...what was he going to say? 'Hey, Kurt, I just had a sex dream in which you fucked the shit out of me'? What the hell Blaine?

"Hi," Kurt answered the phone and Blaine almost fell out of his chair in excitement.

"Hey!" He said a little too loudly.

Kurt chuckled. "How are you?

"I-I'm great." Blaine smiled widely. "How are you?"

"I'm-I'm alright."

"Excited for the party?"

"Not really..." He sighed.

"Excited to meet my parents? My mom is making lasagna." Blaine smiled widely.

"_What_?" He exclaimed. "I'm meeting your _parents_?"

"Yeah! They're excited to see you..."

"Uh...Blaine I don't know...I—"

"Hey, my parents are cool...they won't judge you, ever and you can tell them _anything_,"

"I thought you said your dad was—"

"Kurt, he's just bipolar, not an ignorant asshole."

"Oh, okay..."

"Get ready,"

"What?"

"I'm gonna shower and pick you up." He said excitedly.

"Already?"

"Yeah, get ready."

"No, I can't now...only after noon, I have to help Mary Margaret feed the kids."

"I can help!" He offered

"Really?"

* * *

"Yeah, don't start the party before I get there!"

Blaine hung up before Kurt could say anything else and Kurt smiled at himself, placing the phone on the table and going back to what he was doing.

"So...what did he want?" Mary Margaret asked as they both cut the vegetables on the kitchen counter.

"He wants to help us feed the kids," Kurt scoffed. "He probably doesn't know what he got himself into."

"Well, aren't you gonna go get ready? Dress something nice!"

"Nope," Kurt smirked. "I can't put nice clothes on to feed the kids you know that."

"If you wanna go I can handle things myself."

"I'm not gonna leave you now, we have a lot to do!"

"Kurt, it's okay." She put her hand on Kurt's shoulder and smiled, trying to comfort him. "You can go and have fun with him. You've suffered so much, honey...you deserve some fun."

Kurt scoffed. "I don't deserve anything."

"Of course you do, honey! You deserve so many good things, Kurt." she said. "You deserve Blaine. He likes you."

"I still don't understand why would he." He sighed.

"Because you're amazing." Abby, the seven year old girl, told him as she entered the kitchen. "And really hot,"

Kurt chuckled and turned around to face the little girl. "Abigail, why are you overhearing people's conversation?"

"Because I was tired of playing with the little kids." She crossed her arms. "I'm the only seven year old girl here and I don't wanna play with the little little kids or the big kids! There's no one to play with me! I wanna stay with you guys, I wanna help!"

"So you wanna help me cook lunch?" Mary margaret asked her. "Kurt is going out, you can help me today."

She smiled widely. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She yelped. "I'd love to, Mary Margaret!"

Mary Margaret smiled at Kurt and took Abby on her arms. "Kurt, I have help now, you can go…"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Are you kidding me?"

"Kurtie you can go have fun with your boyfriend." Abby said. "Mary Margaret and I got this." She smiled widely with her eyes closed.

"First of all: he's not my boyfriend─"

"Not yet." Mary Margaret said with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Second of all: are you ladies trying to get rid of me?" He asked and put his hands on his hips, scowling at them.

"Kurtie, we love you." She jumped out of Mary Margaret's arm to hug Kurt. "We just want you to go see your boyfriend─"

"He's not my boyfriend─"

"And you and him can k-i-s-s under a tree." Abby smiled. "Like on the movie we watched, Bella and the beast─"

"Beauty and the beast─"

"And you'll kiss him and he'll become a handsome man!" The little girl said with excitement.

"He's already handsome." Kurt smirked.

"See! You love him!" She hugged Kurt tightly. "But can I ask you something?"

"Yes, abby, you can."

"Does the stork also deliver babies when it's two guys?" She whispered.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, it does."

"Kurtie, can we meet your boyfriend?" Abby asked, looking up at Kurt as she hugged his hips. "And can yours and Blaine's babies be my friends?"

"If you promise not to call him my boyfriend when he gets here."

She nodded. "Promise."

"Okay. Then, I'm gonna shower, okay?" He said taking his apron off and giving it to Abby. "Careful, angel." And he kissed the top of her head.

She nodded. "Go, go!"

"Good morning, lover boy! Looking good." His father greeted him as he walked down the stairs wearing the best outfit he could find in his wardrobe.

"Is everything okay for lunch?" He kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father.

"Yep, just go get your guy." His mother smirked.

"He's not mine….yet,"

Blaine's father chuckled. "Can't wait to meet him and embarrass you in front of him." He smiled widely.

"Brian!" Blaine's mother protested.

"What? That's the parents' job."

Blaine scoffed. "I'm out," He said taking his key from the table next to the door and running out of the house towards his car.

But before he could enter the car Rachel was walking towards him from across the street and when she got to Blaine she greeted him with a big and deep kiss. "Hi baby." She smiled when Blaine was finally able to push her away before she swallowed Blaine's mouth.

"Rachel, I have to go─"

"Happy birthday─"

"You of all people should know I don't like when people wish me happy birthday."

"Because your mom died on your birthday? Aw, come on, Blaine, that's getting old."

"The death of my mom will never get old," He replied angrily. "The death of anyone's mother ever gets old."

"Didn't you get another mom or something? What's the difference?" She sighed.

"What?" He asked wide eyed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired of you not enjoying your birthday because of your mom, she's dead, she's gone. The end─"

"Fuck you, Rachel." He snapped. Blaine quickly entered the car and ignoring her calling him, he drove away.

The drive to Kurt's place was fast, he cried all the way there and all he wanted was to find comfort on Kurt, he knew Kurt would comfort him, he knew it. No one ever talked about the death of his mother, he was fine with pretending everything was okay, but Rachel was acting so...McKinley bullies like, and that made Blaine feel like...shit.

He parked his car behind the orphanage van just like the other day, jumped out of his car and ran towards the house door, knocking hard on it, impatient to see Kurt.

Then a little girl with an apron opened the door with a huge smile and a wood spoon on her hands but her smile faded when she realized Blaine's red, teary eyes indicated that he had been crying. "Hi, sir. Are you sad?"

"Uh, is Kurt here?" He asked nervously.

"He is in the shower." She told him and Blaine nodded. "I'm Abby!"

He smiled at her. "Blaine."

"Oh! You're Kurt's boyfriend!" She yelped and took his hand. "Come in, come in." She said dragging him to the kitchen where Mary Margaret was. "Mary Margaret!" She yelled. "Kurt's boyfriend is here!"

"He told you I'm his boyfriend?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Mr. Anderson!" Mary Margaret greeted. "You're early."

"Is Kurt here?" He asked, still with that silly smile on his face.

"He is showering...but you can wait here if you want."

"Okay…"

"If you don't mind me asking...were you crying, Mr. Anderson?" She asked softly, nodding her head for Blaine to sit on the kitchen table.

He smiled at her and nodded. "It's Blaine," Blaine sat down and smiled looking at the little girl sitting by his side. "And yeah, day's not going okay..."

"Uh, but Kurt told me it's your birthday!"

"I don't really like my birthdays." Blaine told them.

"What?" The little girl asked with her eyes widened. "Birthdays are great! Everybody is nice to you on your birthday, everyboddy just loves you for a day!"

"My birthday is different." Blaine cleared his throat accepting the tea Mary Margaret was offering him.

"How is it different?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting by his side, the opposite side to where the little girl was.

"Uh, my mom, she...she died, on my birthday, 10 years ago."

"Oh," Abby frowned. "My mommy died too," she hugged Blaine. "I miss her,"

Blaine hugged her back and stroke her back. "I miss my mom too,"

"We all do," Mary Margaret said. "And I bet she's proud of you, though. But she'd sure like you to enjoy your birthday, right?"

"She would." Blaine sighed. "It's hard, though…" He said, still hugging the little girl.

"It's okay, Mr. Blaine." The girl smiled. "We have Mary Margaret, she is like our mommy."

Blaine chuckled.

"Well I see you already found a new friend, Abby." Blaine saw then Kurt looking at them standing on the kitchen doorway wearing the tighest and sexiest outfit he had seen in his life.

Blaine blushed and liked his lips, remembering of his sex dream from earlier. "Hi." He smiled, "You look really good."

"Kurt, your boyfriend, Mr. Blaine, told us he doesn't have a mommy!"

"What?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Abby, let's call the kids for lunch and leave the boys to talk alone?" Mary Margaret asked her with a big smile.

She smiled. "Okay!" And ran out of the kitchen before Mary Margaret could say anything else.

"Kurt if you wanna leave with Blaine, you can go," And she left the room.

Then they were left alone. Blaine stood up and walked towards Kurt to give him a warm and tight hug and he kissed his neck softly. "Hi," he whispered.

Kurt chuckled, pushing him away a little bit but their bodies were still close to each other. "Hello,"

Blaine gave a step back to give Kurt his space and checked him out again. "You look really, really good."

"You should tell that to your girlfriend." He told Blaine and chuckled.

"Nah, I don't really like lying to people."

Kurt blushed. "Do you wanna go or stay here for a little bit or…"

"Whatever you want," He nodded.

"Okay, we should go, then. I'm starving."

"Me too, I didn't even have breakfast. I was-uh, excited to see you,"

Kurt scoffed. "You see me everyday." He said walking out of the house, towards Blaine's car.

"Let's say...my vision of things has changed." Blaine smiled and opened the car door for Kurt to get in as they reached the car and after that he entered on the other side of the car, smiling at Kurt and turning the car on.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me about your mother?" Kurt asked, staring at the road as Blaine drove away.

"I-I didn't think it was important."

Kurt scoffed. "Are you kidding me?" He rolled his eyes. "You ask me to be honest with you, to tell you everything to _teach_ you everything about me and you forget to tell me the most important fact about you?"

"Oh, Kurt, don't even start it." Blaine sighed. "You didn't tell me you were an orphan either, I had to fucking follow you to your house to find out."

After that, Kurt didn't say anything, they just stayed in silence for a few seconds before Kurt apologized. "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry." Blaine sighed. "I just wanted to be there for you and help you and I wouldn't be able to if you realized I'm not as strong as I look."

"Blaine, you _are_ strong." Kurt finally looked at Blaine, directly. "You're stronger than you think." Kurt sighed. "When we lose someone we love we eventually get stronger."

Blaine nodded. "I know, I know…" He sighed. "I just really miss her..."

"I know," Kurt put his hand over the hand Blaine didn't have on the steering wheel that was resting on his lap and he stroke the back of it. "I miss my parents too." Kurt sighed. "But let's not talk about it."

"Okay, So…" Blaine said trying to recompose himself. "You excited for the party?"

"Not really," Kurt sighed. "I'm kinda scared to be honest."

"Scared? Of what?"

"I don't know...a room filled with cheerleaders, jocks, glee kids and all the other popular kids? Doesn't seem good to me since they all hate me."

Blaine chuckled and squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'll be there with you, don't worry."

"Oh, you wanna be kinda like my super hero?" Kurt mocked.

"I like protecting you." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt blushed. "Why?"

"I told you yesterday. You're my best friend."

Kurt; he totally friend zoned you, just stop. "Oh..." Kurt nodded and gulped. "You too," he sighed.

"Look, when we get home my dad will try to say anything to embarass me but just ignore him—"

"Blaine?" He said and let go of Blaine's hand.

"Yes, Kurt, angel face?"

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I-I wanna know everything about you too."

Blaine smiled widely. "Okay," he nodded. "We already have an afternoon activity then."

Kurt smiled. "Good," he was smiling like an idiot, he couldn't stop it was like he lost control of his face...that was so weird was that what being in love was like? Fuck.

"Blaine?" Kurt said after a few minutes of a comfortable silence.

"Yes, dearie?"

_I love you_, "Never mind," he sighed.

"No! Tell me!"

"I was wondering...Whaaaat are we having for lunch?"

Blaine chuckled. "I told you—"

"I-I meant for desert."

"That, my dear, is a surprise." He said, taking the key out of the engineer and Kurt realized they were already there.

Blaine ran to the other side of the car after he got out of it to open the door to Kurt, you know, be a gentleman. Kurt smiled at Blaine and he'd have kissed his cheek if they weren't in the open air where anyone could show up. Fuck, Blaine's house was like a fucking mansion, like a fucking huge rich people mansion, Kurt had never been to such a huge house it was colossal.

"You coming?" Blaine asked when he saw Kurt standing behind him, staring at the house.

"Uh, yeah." Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine. "Meet your parents, yeah—"

"You're not nervous are you?" Blaine chuckled.

"N-noooo, I-I'm—"

"Hey," Blaine put both his hands on both of Kurt's shoulders as they stood near the fron door, on the porch. "I'm here, they`re my family, they lovoe me and they won't judge you, nobody here will, okay?" He said softly.

Kurt nodded, gulped and tried hard to relax. "Okay."

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. Blaine opening the door with his key chain that had a H hanging with all the keys and Kurt for a second thought it'd be H for Hummel but...Kurt was just his friend, right?

"I'll introduce you to them then we'll chill in my room," he whispered to Kurt as the walked into the house after leaving their coats near the door, walking probably to the kitchen.

"Parents!" Blaine exclaimed when they got in the kitchen and his parents were kissing by the oven. "I thought we agreed on—"

"Oh my god is that him?" She said on a high-pitched tone after she let go of his husband, her eyes wide and she was gaping at Kurt. "Oh, dear!" His mother said, walking towards Kurt, completely ignoring Blaine who was standing by his side. She put her hands on Kurt's face, and she was making Him feel uncomfortable but he just smiled shyly. "Your skin is so soft." She squeezed his cheeks. "You're as beautiful as he said!"

"Mother!" Blaine exclaimed. "Give Kurt his space. He's still not used to your craziness."

His mother nodded, containing herself and walking back a little bit. "Hello, Kurt." She said offering her hand for him to shake it. "I'm Angela, call me Angy, not Mrs. Anderson, not ma'am, just Angy."

Kurt nodded with his eyes widened, gaping at the woman. "H-hi."

"Mom, you're making him nervous." Blaine whispered to her. "Stop,"

"I'm sorry!" She told both teens. "He's just so beautiful! Look at him, brian! He looks like an angel!"

Kurt blushed. "T-thank you, uh—Angy." Kurt smiled widely.

"Kurt," Blaine's father said, getting closer to Kurt and hugging him tightly. "Welcome to the family."

"Uh, what?"

"Dad!" Blaine protested.

"Oh," he let go of Kurt and frowned. "You're not dating, yet?" He asked, looking surprised and Kurt chuckled.

"Dad!—"

"Blaine, it's─i-it's okay," Kurt said softly. "I-I—don't─just don't be mad at them—I-I mean, not like as an order I mean, just, they are─uh—"

"It's okay," Blaine told him. "Uh, sorry mom, dad."

"How you feeling today, honey?" Angy asked Blaine softly and stroke his cheeks with her thumb.

"I-I'm okay," Blaine nodded. "Kurt's here so...I think I'll be okay."

Kurt smiled to himself and Brian elbowed him with a smirk followed by a wink.

Angy hugged Blaine. "Okay, baby." She kissed the top of his head. "Lunch is almost ready," she let go of him. "So you and Kurt can stay in your room for a bit and I'll call you when it's done, alright?" She told him.

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

"Oh, and just so you know," she said before Kurt and Blaine left the kitchen. "Your mom would've been so proud of you,"

Blaine smiled. "Thanks,"

They walked up the stairs as Blaine explained Kurt where everything was and where which room was.

"And the second guest room is right next to my room," he told him as they entered Blaine's room. "Kurt, you can do anything you want. This is your home too," he closed the door and passed by Kurt to jump on his bed.

Kurt smiled shyly as he looked at the things on Blaine's shelves and at the small details,there were first place trophels, medals, old toys, pictures of him and friends, CDs, everything. "Thanks Blaine."

Blaine nodded, as he lay on his bed staring at Kurt who was looking at the pictures on a board on Blaine's wall, next to a desk where all Blaine's school books were.

"Is this your mom?" He asked with a smile when he saw a beautiful woman with hazel eyes and curly hair who looked a lot like Blaine.

Blaine sat up in bed to see what photo Kurt was asking about and he nodded when he saw it. "Yeah,"

"She was beautiful." Kurt told him, touching the picture like trying to touch Blaine's mother's face. "Perfect actually," Kurt chuckled and turned around to face Blaine.

"She was awesome." Blaine sighed. "You can take your shoes off if you want." He said, kicking his shoes off.

Kurt did the same and placed his shoes near Blaine's then left his bag on the floor too and stood there, not knowing what to do since he had never ever gone to a school friend's house.

"Who's Angy?" Kurt asked him, still staring at the picture.

"Oh, she's my step-mom. Like my second mom..." Blaine sighed. "My mom died when I was 7, she married my dad when I was 8...She was always very nice."

Kurt nodded, still staring at the board. "Do you like her? She seems amazing."

"I love her." Blaine, said, staring at Kurt, agonized he wasn't lying by his side. "No one would've helped me and my dad through my mother's death like she did."

"I know what you mean." Kurt smiled. "Mary Margaret helped me a lot too." He sighed. "She was like a fairy godmother."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" He replied as turned around to face Blaine.

"Can you lay here with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked. "Why..?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Cause I want you to."

Kurt nodded. "Okay,"

They lied side by side, their shoulders touching, both boys smiling widely but trying hard to hide their smile, Kurt trying to breath normally when his heart was racing and the same was happening to Blaine and they stared at the ceiling.

Blaine took Kurt's hand without looking at him and he just smiled, so he moved his body sideways, lying on his side, his hand on the side of his face and upper arm on the bed.

"So," he told Kurt."

Kurt moved his body too, to face Blaine and put both of his hands under the pillow, resting his head on the pillow, over his hands. "Yes?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine inhaled nervously, enjoying the delicious smell he could feel coming from Kurt because of how close they were. "The getting to know everything about each other thing..." Blaine chuckled.

"Oh, okay." Kurt scoffed and kept smiling, he couldn't stop smiling actually. "What do you wanna know?"

Blaine shifted a little to lay like Kurt was lying so their faces could be closer and he hummed, thinking about the perfect question. "What are you thinking about right now?"

_How gorgeous you are and how much I wanna kiss you_. "About my parents." It wasn't a total lie."

Blaine pursed his lips and smiled sympathetically after. "Let's just not talk about our dead parents...hmmmm...something deep...what's your favorite color?"

Kurt chuckled. "Hm...blue. What's yours?"

_The color of your eyes_. "Like...cyan."

"Okay..." He chuckled.

"Okay, I wanna know your story, Kurt. Tell me, everything. Since you were born till Now and don't worry, we have all afternoon."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Okay, okay. But don't fall asleep." He sighed. "I was born on May 27th, my mom used to tell me it was very sunny that day and that she knew she had given birth to an angel." Both boys smiled. "Life was great. I never had any friends because all the boys wanted to play with boy toys and I liked tea parties and marrying my power ranger dolls." Blaine laughed softly and stroke Kurt's arm. "Then when I was 10 my parents died in a car crash and I ended up in an orphanage." Blaine gave Kurt a sad smile. "I always blame myself..." He sighed. "Cause I knew they were on their way to buy Christmas presents for us and I knew what they planned to give me: a bike." Kurt chuckled. "I used to overhear them talking about how I deserved it because I was a good boy." He smiled. "It was just the three of us, so much fun." Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. "My mom didn't have any family, my father didn't..." He sighed. "They were lonely like me...until they met each other." He smiled. "I just think of how...lonely they were before-before they found each other," and Blaine smiled, because like Kurt's parents found each other, Kurt found Blaine and he wouldn't be lonely anymore because now they had each other. "My mom, she used to tell me..." Kurt's eyes were teary. "When you find someone who loves you, never let him go," Blaine kept stroking Kurt's arm. "And then I realized—she knew—they knew I was gay-I was different, and they still loved me, because she said him, not her, she knew it..." Kurt stopped trying not to cry and let the tears flow as Blaine stroke his arm to comfort him. "I-I just-they were the only people who ever accepted me."

"I accept you," he whipped Kurt's tears away with his thumb. "And my parents accept you too,"

Kurt sighed. "Thank you,"

"Okay, keep going," he whispered, trying to be as gentle as he could.

He inhaled deeply. "Okay, so, I was going to the foster system but instead, they dropped me at this orphanage since Lima is a small town and there aren't many foster parents." Kurt sighed. "So yeah, high school started. I started working at the orphanage...Everything was fine until I started being bullied..." He sighed.

"But—why were you bullied, why are you? I don't understand-why—how─you're so amazing and...why?"

"This girl...Quinn, her old boyfriend Sam, he kissed me in the locker room," Kurt sighed. "He stole my first kiss." Kurt chuckled. "I was so dumb, thinking he liked me."

"Why-why wouldn't he?"

Kurt ignored Blaine's question and kept going. "They caught him kissing me and he pushed me away hard and told everyone I had forced him to kiss me," Kurt sighed. "They beat the crap out of me that day," he chuckled sarcastically. "And I had no one to defend me or do anything to make them stop."

"Oh, Kurt..." He started stroking Kurt's hair.

"Then they started to do the same thing everyday..." He let Blaine take his hand between them. "Throw slushies at me, beat me up, mock me, tell me how disgusting I was," he scoffed. "It's impressive how a few words can ruin your life."

"Kurt...angel..." He stroke Kurt's face and started crying too.

"I got home hurt every day, no one noticed cause I hid it well, but I never told anyone, not even my roommate, he went to middle school so he had no idea." He stroke the back of Blaine's hand. "So I started to think...maybe I deserved it...maybe I am all the things that they say I am—"

"You're not, Kurt...You're not...you are─god, you're perfect." He said in an worried tone.

"And I-I-" he cried. "I was so-angry, I couldn't control my emotions, or anything, I couldn't handle what I was feeling, I was like I was gonna explode, I just cried so much...everyday and I had no one," he cried. "So I started cutting myself,"

"Why?"

"Cause I thought I deserve it."

"You still do it?"

Kurt hummed. "Yes..."

"Kurt..." Then Blaine realized for the first time; he wouldn't have seen the cuts...Kurt was always wearing long-sleeved shirts since it was December. He pulled Kurt's sleeves up and saw it. There were about 200 cuts on his arm, so harmed, so uncared, so unloved...looking at that, Blaine cried, and instead of staring he just kissed his arm and stroke it softly. "Kurt, you can't do this to yourself...don't—"

"I-I—it's just...hard," Kurt sniffed. "I just—never thought someone would care if I did it or not—"

"I care, I do," he put both hands, each on one side of Kurt's cheek and squeezed it. "I promise," he kissed his cheek. "I do, I care," he sniffed. "Don't-please don't hurt yourself."

Kurt chuckled. "I-I still don't get why you care?"

"Kurt please," he cried. "Please don't hurt yourself anymore..."

"I-I—"

"Just don't," he cried. "I-I beg you, please, I'll do anything, I—"

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "I promise." He gripped on Blaine's wrists and Blaine let go of Kurt's face. "But...I don't—"

"I know you're not used to that kind if attention but…please, Kurt I-I, just, don't."

"I told you, I promise." He stroke Blaine's arm this time.

Blaine sniffed and used the duvet under them to clean his tears. "I care about you Kurt," they looked intensely at each other and Blaine could swear Kurt wanted to kiss him too but he didn't find out if he did because his mother started knocking hard on the door.

"Lunch is ready, if you're having sex don't let me bother you please!"

Blaine chuckled. "We're coming!"

"Oh, I don't want details honey!"

Both boys chuckled and when Blaine heard her walking away he stood up and smiled at Kurt, looking at how beautiful he looked just lying there. "Well, that was an intense conversation,"

Kurt chuckled and sat up in bed. "Indeed."

"Well," Blaine offered Kurt his hand to help him stand up, "Food calls,"

Kurt chuckled and took Blaine's hand, jumping out of the bed. "It'd be rude to ignore."

They ran downstairs, hand in hand like two kids and when they got downstairs and walked a long hallway to the dining room, Kurt faced the most beautiful lunch table he had ever seen in his life. "This is-beautiful," he smiled when Blaine let go of his hand and sat down in front of his mom on the square four sit table. Kurt sat by Blaine's and Blaine's mother side and politely sat there and let Blaine's mother serve him.

"So, Kurt. We heard you live at an orphanage—"

"Mom!"

"It's okay," Kurt chuckled. "I-I don't mind." He smiled at Angy. "Yeah I do, but they might get closed because of the lack of money."

"Oh, that's not a problem at all!" Angy said. "We'll donate money to the institution!"

"Wait? Are you kidding?" Kurt smiled widely.

"No!" She took Kurt's hand. "I was at an orphanage once and I see no reason why we shouldn't help!"

"That'd be awesome Angy." Kurt told her. "I-I—the kids would be so happy."

"Will be." Brian said. "You can count on us, Kurt,"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you,"

"So, how's school going?" Brian asked.

"Uh, it's—interesting." Kurt said. "I-I—well, uh Blaine and I have English and chemistry together," he nodded.

"Oh yeah," Blaine said with his mouthful of lasagna. "Kurt's a total nerd. He always knows the answers of _every _question and he always gets A's. Public school is too easy for him," he stuffed his mouth with more food. "He should be in college right now."

Kurt blushed furiously and smiled at Blaine shyly.

"What college you plan to go?" Angy asked.

"Oh...I-I thought about maybe...uh, Barry university in florida or-or Princeton, maybe...uh, NYU," he sighed. "But it's all too expensive."

"You could totally get a like 100% scholarship." Blaine told him.

"I don't get why you're not dating." Brian said.

Blaine frowned. "Father..."

"Oh, Blaine has a girlfriend." Kurt mocked. "Which is weird because...he's gay."

Angy and brian both scoffed at the same time and Blaine frowned. "I didn't even have time to tell her and I—"

"Tell what to who?" And when they turned their heads Rachel was standing in the doorway with a huge smile, barely wearing anything, just a mini skirt and a v neck shirt which was weird cause it was 20 degrees outside.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you guys didn't invite me for your birthday lunch!" She told him and gave him a big kiss. "What's he doing here?" She asked, looking at Kurt like he was a plague.

"It's not a birthday lunch," Angy say. "You know we don't commemorate Blaine's birthday—"

"Ugh, that's depressing." Rachel said. "Well, Kurt, you're on my seat, if you excuse me..."

"Uh..." Kurt said confused.

"Kurt, don't move a finger," brian said. "Rachel, may i remind you that you don't live here and you can't treat our guests that way?"

"Uh, aren't we like family or something?" She sat on Blaine's lap and kissed his lips and he tried to push her away but damn, that girl was heavy.

"Rachel, you should go," Blaine said staring at Kurt who sat there, looking angry.

"What?" Rachel asked, standing up wide eyed.

"Yeah, uh," Blaine was nervous, fuck. "You have a party to organize!"

"Oh, right." She smiled. "I guess I'll see y'all later."

She kissed Blaine deeply and as she did that, her eyes were wide opened, staring at Kurt. "See you later, babe." And she left.

"Since when does she have a key to this house?" Brian asked.

"I-I don't even know how she got in here..!" Blaine said.

Meanwhile, Kurt sat there, staring at his plate, looking really angry.

"Kurt, I-I'm sorry, I—"

"What?" He smiled. "What are you sorry for?" He sounded sarcastically happy. "It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything." He smiled and kept eating in silence.

Blaine sighed. "Guys, I-I have to—take care of something—" he stood up. "To...go..." And he ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, our son is very impolite." Brian said.

"How did you two find out Blaine was gay?" Kurt wondered.

Brian chuckled. "He used to have marathons of queer as folk with his brother when he came over."

Kurt smiled and started eating.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Angy asked.

Kurt nodded sure.

"Do you—do you like Blaine? And I ask this as a worried mother who doesn't want him hurt...I won't tell him I just—just wanna know."

"I-I," he cleared his throat. "I love Blaine." And that was the first time he admired that. "I-I was afraid to love him because I thought he was straight but then...he told me and I just...felt free to do so..."

Both of Blaine's parents smiled widely and quietly and Kurt did the same and well...he'd tell Blaine too but...he didn't want Blaine to be a cheater so he'd wait...for when Blaine was ready. And actually single.

* * *

"Rachel!" She heard Blaine calling for her as she angrily opened her house door and she faked she was okay as she turned to see him running towards her from across the street.

"Oh, hey baby." She kissed his cheek. "What's up?"

"Can we talk..? It's important."

"Okay...talk..." She smiled.

"Uh, I think we should break up," he said quickly.

"Uh, excuse me?"

"I mean, this isn't working." He sighed.

"I-I—" she was gonna scream at him but if she did, her plans would be ruined so...she just kept quiet. "I understand."

Blaine nodded. "I'm really sorry, Rachel."

"Is it Kurt? You love him don't you?" She said, pretending she was being understanding.

"I'm sorry...I-I—"

"So you're like...gay?"

He smiled. "Yeah,"

"Okay," she sighed. "As long as you're happy."

"Really?" Blaine smiled.

"It's okay. Just...be happy okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

"Okay, so lemme show you the decorations for tonight."

* * *

"So, you had never had m&m ice cream before?" Brian asked Kurt.

They were in the kitchen, Angy sitting on the kitchen counter eating ice cream and Brian serving Kurt some next to the fridge.

Kurt shook his head no, taking the bowl from brian. "Nope,"

"Then be ready to get your world rocked." Brian smirked.

Kurt took a spoonful of ice cream and took in his mouth and he literally had a tongue orgasm. "This is really good." He said taking more ice cream.

"Kurt, brian and I gotta go out for a business dinner so...do you mind hanging out in Blaine's room till he gets here?" Angry asked

"You can take the ice cream if you want." Brian chuckled.

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "I-I'll go upstairs."

Angy took Kurt's hand. "I'm so sorry we have to leave, angel!"

"It's okay, really." Kurt smiled.

"Well, get comfortable, do anything you want, watch TV...our house is yours too!" She told him and stroke his hair then his cheek with his thumb. "Blaine will probably be back in a few."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you,"

"Okay," she took a deep breath and smiled at her husband. "Let's go, honey."

Kurt chuckled as they left the kitchen, enjoying the m&m ice cream. Blaine had a great family, a really great family. Kurt sighed. What was he supposed to do in this huge house alone until Blaine got there?

Kurt yawned softly. Clean the house, Kurt was used to that.

But when he was about to start cleaning the dishes a small old lady showed up there asking him what he was doing.

"Oh...I was just going to clean the dishes...I-I'm sorry..."

She chuckled. "You're Blaine's boyfriend, aren't you?"

Kurt blushed and smiled shyly. "I-I—" he sighed. "No...not yet,"

She chuckled. "Well, if you wash the dishes you're gonna get me unemployed so lemme do the work."

Kurt nodded and got out of her way. "C-can I help you?"

"Oh, there's no need honey," she had a strong accent of a person who probably spoke Spanish.

"O-okay," he smiled and just opened the fridge and put more ice cream in his bowl-damn that thing was addicting. "Uh... I'm Kurt."

She smiled. "I'm Amelia," he smiled.

"Oh, cool." He nodded. "Uh, where are you from?"

"Ah," she turned his head a bit to take a look at Kurt and smiled at him. "Guess?"

"O-okay...I-I have no idea...hm..." He cleared his throat.

She giggled and raised her brows and Kurt realized, damn that woman was fast at cleaning the dishes. "I'm from brazil, dear."

"Brazil, oh...lots of beaches and stuff...I heard...and well, I-I..." He didn't even know what to say, god, so pathetic.

"Well...there aren't beaches everywhere." She chuckled. "It's a big country, there's all kind of things..."

Kurt chuckled. "You miss living there?"

"Well, people there are a lot...nicer, but I like this family," she nodded. "I've been working for them since Blaine was a fetus."

Kurt laughed. "T-that's a long time."

"Yes,"

"Can you say something in Spanish?" He asked excitedly. "I only know how to read the Taco Bell menu,"

"I don't speak Spanish." She chuckled.

"Oh," he shut his eyes tight and slapped his head, "Sorry, I'm an idiot...it's Portuguese right?"

"Hm-hm," she nodded.

"How do you say 'I really like his family' in Portuguese?" Kurt smirked.

"Eu gosto muito desta familia,"

"Oh, I don't think I can pronounce that..." Kurt chuckled.

"Hey!" And thank god Blaine was there because he couldn't embarass himself anymore.

"Hey!" Kurt replied excitedly.

"Where were you?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, at Rachel's..."

"But your mom—"

"Can we talk later?" Blaine asked. "Uh, I have to talk to Kurt."

"Okay." She nodded and winked at him.

"She's nice," Kurt told Blaine as they walked down the hallway. "Where are we going?" He asked, following Blaine to the opposite side of where Blaine's room was.

"It's cold..." He told Kurt, opening a door to a cozy room with a huge fireplace and a couch that looked really comfortable. "I thought we should get..,cozy." Kurt chuckled. "No pun intended."

Kurt nodded and sat down on the most comfortable couch he had ever sat on. "Whoa..."

"Comfortable, huh?" He said and sat by Kurt's side with his legs crossed on Indian style, faced to Kurt.

Kurt shifted his body a little to face Blaine and smiled at him. "It's cozy,"

Blaine nodded. He took a blanket that was over the couch and gave it to Kurt so he'd get comfortable. "Uh, we need to talk—I mean...I wanna tell you something."

"Okay..." Kurt nodded.

"It's hard to talk about it..."

"You know you can tell Me anything, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course."

"Then tell me...are you alright? Is that why you were

"Okay..." Blaine cleared his throat. "I...I really like you, Kurt."

"I like you too," Kurt smiled.

"No, I mean, I like like you, like..." He sighed. "I feel like kissing you all the time...I-I'm always thinking about you...I just...everything I do is thinking about you...I can't concentrate on my homework I just...I think I'm in love? I just..." he put his hand on Kurt's cheek to stroke it and Blaine just gaped at him wide eyed.

"W-what?"

"I just, I-I just want you..." Blaine sighed.

"You, what?"

"I do, Kurt, I─"

"N-no, you don't,"

"Kurt, I like you so much it─"

"Stop!" Kurt frowned. "You jusy—you don't know what you're saying you—"

"Kurt, I know what I'm saying, I—"

"No, no you don't," Kurt cried. "You have to be sure...you just-fuck, you just came out, you can't like me—I'm disgusting I—"

"Kurt," he stopped Kurt and held his head by his cheeks. "You're perfect."

"Is someone gonna show up and beat me up, Is this really a set up? I-I knew it wasn't possible for someone like you to like me—"

And Blaine interrupted him with a kiss. A soft and sweet kiss, no tongue, and as their lips touched Kurt felt fireworks exploding on his head and his butterflies on his stomach.

Blaine felt happier than ever, kissing Kurt was more amazing that he thought, he felt completed, he felt full, he felt right, kissing kurt felt right...then he realized Kurt was crying and he pulled away. "Kurt,"

Kurt wasn't able to look at Blaine so he just looked down and frowned, confused, his eyes teary and his face wet with tears.

"I love you," he whispered and pecked Kurt's lips with his hands still on Kurt's cheeks. "I love you so much..."

Kurt sniffed. "Why?" He cried. "Why?"

Blaine's face was still close to Kurt so he just needed to whisper for Kurt to hear him. "Because you're beautiful," he smiled. "You're sweet, you're understanding, you're smart."

Kurt laughed and sniffed, cleaning his tears away with the back of his hand. "You're crazy to like me,"

"No," he whispered and pecked Kurt's lips again. "Everyone else is crazy because they don't,"

Kurt sniffed. "Are you sure?"

"That i love you?" Blaine chuckled. "Hell yeah!" He let go of Kurt's face and took his hands. "A lot..."

Kurt inhaled deeply and exhaled, then sniffed. "I-I-,"

"You don't have to say anything...I just wanted you to know, okay?"

"I just...I can't say anything...y-you're with Rachel."

"Oh...I broke up with her..."

"Y-you did?" He raised his eyebrows. "How-how did she react?"

"She was okay with it...it was surprising I thought she was gonna freak out..."

Kurt chuckled. "I do too,"

"Do what?" Blaine smiled.

"I love you," Kurt said lowly. "I love you back,"

Blaine smiled widely. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes,"

Blaine kept smiling like an idiot. "Can you say it again?" Blaine asked.

Kurt giggled. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips but they couldn't properly kiss because of their wide smiles.

"Hm, you own me a life story," Kurt whispered and Blaine chuckled.

"Okay, let's go to my bedroom then,"

"Why?"

"It's cold." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I wanna cuddle." He stood up and offered Kurt a hand to stand up too.

Kurt took his hand and stood up, not letting go of Blaine's hand and Blaine kissed his cheek.

"So...are we like...together?" Blaine asked once they were in his room, Kurt lying over the pillows and Blaine lying on his arms.

"Uh, I guess," Kurt shrugged. "But you just broke up with Rachel...don't you want some time to think..?"

Blaine sighed and kissed Kurt's hand that around him. "Nope," he smiled and moved his face up a little to face him. "I love you and I wanna be with you,"

Kurt chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this," Kurt whispered.

"Having a dashingly handsome boyfriend?" He raised his chin and closed his eyes.

Kurt pecked his lips and chuckled. "Just having someone who cares...it's been a while." He pursued his lips.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." He pecked Kurt's lips.

"Good, because neither will I," Kurt sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine nodded and started stroking Kurt's arm.

"That H on your key chain, what does it stand for?"

"Hummel, of course."

* * *

_A/N: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! II LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON MY FIC! TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT BETTER *HEART EYES*_


	5. Humiliated

_A/N: hi i re-wrote this because someone left a review in anon about the sex part and this person was totally right...okay pls don't give up on my fic_

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were lying down on Blaine's bed, Blaine with his arms wrapped around Kurt's body as Kurt lay in front of him. Blaine was trying really hard not to think about the fact that Blaine had his crotch and chest against Kurt's ass and back and he was trying not to get hard on...trying really really hard.

"And he walked you home?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's ear. "It was my first real date."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his legs with Blaine's, stroking Blaine's inner thigh with his calf.

"I haven't had one yet,"

"One what?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's hair.

"A date," he said softly.

"Well, then I'll take you out on lots of dates," he kissed the back of Kurt's hair.

Kurt moved his body around to face Blaine and smiled at him. "Really?" He asked.

"Of course, babe. You're my boyfriend." He stroke Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "I have to woo you."

"Well, I wanna woo you too." Kurt smiled and he really wanted to kiss Blaine again but he was kind of scared to do it? Like, he'd let Blaine kiss him if he wanted...

Blaine chuckled. "You can woo me, I won't stop you." He pecked Kurt's lips and smiled, making Kurt smile too.

"You know, two hours ago I had never imagine this-us would be possible." Kurt said softly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay..."

"What do you think about...sex?" Blaine blushed and then Kurt blushed too.

"Can we not talk about it?" Kurt said lowly and sighed.

"O-okay, hm. Sorry..."

"Sorry, I-I'm just-I-I'm not comf-comfortable t-talking about it I-I-my body is too-"

"Hey, don't even say anything bad about your body." He took Kurt's hand and kissed it. "Your body is perfect, okay? And when you're ready to talk about sex, we can talk about it."

"Okay," Kurt nodded.

Blaine nodded too. For a second they just stared at each other, smiling shyly and Kurt constantly blushing but after a few Kurt started to wonder.

"Do you really think m-my body is perfect?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course...you're all perfect."

And when Kurt heard that, it was the time he finally had the courage to properly kiss Blaine, starting the kiss instead of Blaine. He was a bit afraid of using his tongue too much and doing something wrong so he decided to just...follow Blaine's lead.

"You're a great kisser." Blaine whispered to Kurt after they pulled away and it was like Blaine was reading Kurt's mind.

"W-what?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah," He pecked Kurt's lips and looked at the clock on the bedside table to see it was already 8:15PM. "I think we should go."

Kurt turned his head around to see the time and sighed, annoyed. "Argh, do we really have to go?" Kurt pouted.

Blaine nodded. "I know Rachel treated you badly and if she hadn't apologized and hadn't been so nice to us about our relationship I think I wouldn't go but...come on, babe."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I'll shower first. I take a little too long to shower." He smiled.

Kurt simply hummed and smiled.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, pecked Kurt's lips, got out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Kurt jumped out of bed quickly to take the clothes he had brought with him from his bag and lied them in bed to ask Blaine what he thought about it. Then he took his phone from his bag and texted Mary Margaret.

_Hey! Everything okay around there? -K_

She quickly replied.

_**Yeah :) Abby actually helped! And Mandy too. -M.M**_

Kurt smiled.

_Haha! Tell them I miss em! -K_

_**I will, don't worry. How are things going with Blaine? -M.M.**_

_Amazing... -K_

_**What? What happened? -M.M.**_

_Not much...he just told me he loves me and wants me...and broke up with Rachel. -K_

_**Kurt that's great news! I'm so happy for you! -M.M.**_

_Thanks. Call me if anything, okay? -K_

_**Will do, don't worry! Go have fun! ;) -M.M.**_

_You did not just send me a winky face, -K_

She didn't reply after that and Kurt found himself out of things to do, but before he could start of thinking of something, Blaine's phone started ringing.

Should Kurt pick it up? That was what boyfriends did right?

So Kurt picked Blaine's phone from the bedside table and answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?" Kurt said nervously.

"Hi! Angy?"

"N-no, this is Kurt." He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Oh, where's Blaine? It's Rachel."

"Uh, he's showering."

"Oh, so you're already having sex? Well, that was fast..." She chuckled. "Anyways, tell him everybody is waiting for him and tell him to hurry up."

"O-okay." Kurt nodded even though she wasn't there. "I will I—"

And she hung up, not giving Kurt a chance to say anything else. Kurt sighed and threw himself in Blaine's bed, feeling a little nervous about the party, like it was getting real now, it was all happening.

Kurt then fell asleep, under Blaine's covers, feeling the amazing smell Blaine had of lilies and a lot of happiness in his heart.

* * *

When Blaine got out of the bathroom after a 15 minutes bath and 15 minutes of gelling his hair, he saw Kurt there, sleeping like an angel, softly moaning, looking like a little cute baby.

Blaine smirked at that. He put his clothes on cause he didn't wanna make Kurt feel uncomfortable and crawled on his bed, on top of Kurt and started leaving small kisses on Kurt's face until Kurt was awake.

"You fell asleep, angel?" Blaine whispered when Kurt opened his eyes.

"Why'd you let me?" He murmured.

"I wasn't here." Blaine chuckled at how cute he looked sleepy.

"Hm, I had an amazing dream," Kurt smiled and closed his eyes again. "The guy I'm in love with told me he loved me back." he hummed. "It was so goooood."

"It was real," Blaine whispered. "And we have to get ready to the party."

"Hm, can't we kiss for a little bit?" He whispered back. "So I'll be sure it was real."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"They're late," Rachel murmured to Quinn as they watched the front door in the loud and crowded party. "Why are they late?"

"Probably butt fucking," Quinn murmured. "Ugh, I still can't believe that faggot turned your Blaine gay,"

"Oh, honey, don't worry," she smiled wickedly. "We still can save him,"

"Of course," Santana agreed.

"But girls, be nothing but nice to Kurt, okay? Try as hard as you can, and Santana, don't forget your part of the plan."

"I won't, I won't." she scoffed. "Jeez, Rachel everything will go as planned."

"I need a drink." She whined.

"I'll go get it!" Brittany said and ran to the bar to get her what she wanted.

"Tonight will be a night no one in McKinley will ever forget."

"Rachel, they're here." Quinn discretely told her and they all smiled wickedly.

"Action unfag Blaine is on." Rachel told them.

"When did we name it that?" Santana asked, frowning.

"Wait, wasn't this about humiliating the guy who stole my man?"

"Shut up!" Rachel yelped. "I'm gonna go greEt them."

* * *

"Kurt, you look hot, come on, don't be scared." Blaine said as they walked across the street.

"It's my first party, I-I won't know what to do!"

"Hey, I'll be there with you!" Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand but Kurt slapped his hand away. "What?!"

"Are you crazy?" Kurt whispered to him when they were standing in front of the opened door. "They'll kill us if we get there hand in hand."

"I don't care—"

"I do...so please..."

Blaine nodded. "Whatever makes you comfortable." He sighed. "But I don't get why they get to do it and we don't." He said pointing to a couple holding hands.

"Because we are not straight." Kurt sighed. "And I love that you'd just walk in here holding my hand..." He whispered. "But it's like asking to be killed."

Blaine nodded. "Okay, I'm sorry." He smiled. "You ready for your first party?"

Kurt blushed. "I guess,"

When Kurt stepped inside the house he found the most stereotypical place he had ever seen. It was all he expected, worse actually. Straight couples dry humping each other, football players drinking their asses off, half naked girls walking around, dudes getting high, people running up the stairs to have sex, and outside, next to the pool, a huge birthday cake with Blaine's name written on it on a even bigger table and drinks around the cake.

Then Rachel was approaching them with a huge smile and drinks on her hands.

"Hey, McKinley's new power couple!" She cheered and handed the boys a cup of beer.

"No, thanks." Kurt gave Rachel the cup back and smiled. "I don't drink."

She looked at him with a forced smiled. "What do you think of the decoration, Kurt?"

"It's nice," he said shyly.

She nodded and walked away, then after a few minutes she was standing on top of a table with a microphone and there was a spotlight on her.

"Everyone," she kinda yelled on the microphone waiting for everyone to pay attention on her. "The birthday boy is here!" She pointed to Blaine standing with Kurt on the doorway and the lights were on them now. "Okay, everybody, Blaine and I are going to have a birthday duet at 10 o'clock and we'll sing happy birthday to him! Now have fun!" She yelled the last part and everyone cheered again.

"I'll go get something to eat." Kurt whispered to Blaine when he saw karofsky followed by a bunch of jocks walking towards them. "Just have fun, okay?"

"No, baby, I want you to stay with me." he pouted. "Please..."

Kurt chuckled. "I'll go eat something." He stroke Blaine's arm. "You go talk to your friends and have fun,"

"Won't happen without you," he said and pouted again.

"Okay, let them wish you happy birthday and meet me near the pool in half an hour, okay?"

"Only if you kiss me."

"I'll kiss you later," he winked and walked away, down the short stairs in the middle of the living room towards the kitchen.

There Kurt found all kinds of food he could imagine but he was afraid something would be drugged so he decided not to eat anything. Then he just stood near the huge glass door to the pool, watching Blaine talking to his friends.

He was so beautiful...Kurt sighed. That man, that beautiful man, was all his, and he loved Kurt like Kurt loved him. Well, maybe. Kurt wasn't sure yet, part of him still felt like everything was a set up, but he'd enjoy while he had Blaine even if he was being set up. Kurt smiled to himself when Blaine's eyes caught his and Kurt winked at him, making Blaine smile.

"Why, hello." A Latin girl with a short dress and a long hair greeted Kurt with a way too friendly hug. "I'm Santana!"

"H-hi," he smiled. "I'm Kurt."

"I know! You're Blaine's boyfriend right?" She smiled.

"H-how do you know?" Kurt was getting scared, people weren't supposed to know that.

"Oh, Rachel told me." She smiled wider a little too wide like she was faking it.

"Oh..."

"So...do you love him?" Santana asked.

"Uh, I think t-this—"

"Aw, come on tell me! I bet you want him all to yourself right?"

"Yeah I—wait what?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, so, was it easy stealing Rachel's boyfriend? She is a real dummy isn't she?"

"I didn't—what are you talking about?"

"I mean you're reputation of stealing boyfriends—"

"I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend!" Kurt said quietly but rudely. "And I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"That you stole Blaine?"

"No! I-I didn't—"

"Hey, that's okay," she patted his shoulder. "I've stolen Quinn's boyfriend once..."

"I didn't steal anyone's boyfriend!" Kurt exclaimed angrily and walked out of the house to sit next to the pool.

He didn't feel good, didn't feel like he belonged, like he was in the right place but it was Blaine's birthday; he was there for Blaine and if that made Blaine happy—whatever made Blaine happy he'd just do it.

He sat there on the floor, near a wall, resting his back against it, staring at the grass, hugging his knees and just thinking.

Thinking about Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, that was all he thought about. This afternoon had been perfect, everything was perfect, it just looked too good to be true.

Then one of the football players a really tall one who was kinda awkward and clumsy came up to him with a big smile. "Hey, man." The guy greeted him, raising his glass to him and sitting by his side.

"If you're—" Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, trying to be patient. "Hi,"

"I'm Finn." He offered Kurt his hand for him to shake it and Kurt did it with a smile.

"Kurt."

Finn nodded. "Why are you here by yourself?"

"Hm, waiting for my friend..." Kurt sighed.

"Oh, who's your friend?" Finn smiled.

"Uh, his name is Blaine."

"Of if you're waiting for the birthday dude you're gonna have to wait a lot." Finn sighed. "Dude is popular as fuck and he got here a month ago," he scoffed.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah...I guess some people were just born to be...I don't know, popular, I guess." He sighed.

"Man, I gave up on that last year," Finn shrugged. "It's all so stupid you know?"

He offered Kurt his cup of beer but Kurt shook his head no. "I know...people just care too much about what other people say."

Finn smiled. "Yeah. So...what do you do in school? I've never seen you there."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Really? You're kidding, right?"

Finn chuckled. "Why? Are you popular too?"

"Have you seen me?" Kurt scoffed "I'm not popular, I just go to school, study and go home." He sighed.

"Okay..." Finn smiled. "Then why are you here?"

"Blaine...hm...he asked me to come," he cleared his throat. "He is my...best friend..?"

"Oh...I thought—well cool." Finn smirked. "Rachel told me they broke up because of some guy. And like, I totally thought she was talking about me, that she liked me...stupid, huh?"

"You like Rachel?" He asked mesmerized. "Why?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "She's just...her..."

Kurt scoffed but didn't say anything else, he just sighed.

"Are you friends with her?" He asked.

"No." Kurt scoffed again. "Definitely not."

"Oh...so you hate her..?"

"You know I don't get it. She's been here for like what? A month?" He smiled sarcastically. "And everybody already loves her!"

"Yeah, man, she's hot."

"I guess."

"You guess?!" Finn sighed. "Dude gotta be either blind or gay not to see that."

"Guilty." Kurt smiled. "I'm gay. I thought it was obvious."

"Oh...okay..." Finn cleared his throat. "Dude, that's cool." He smiled. "My uncle is gay, he's married and all."

"That's nice." Kurt nodded.

"You just gotta ignore what people say, that's what he does." Finn patted Kurt's shoulder.

"It's kinda hard." Kurt scoffed. "I started dating this guy and he's ready to tell the world about us but I'm so scared."

Finn gave him a look of pity. "Bro, you don't have to be scared of being yourself. There are so many gay celebrities like: Anderson cooper, Ellen, uh...oh raven Simone!"

Kurt chuckled. "They're pretty cool."

"Yeah." Finn nodded. Then he sighed deeply and stood up, stretching his arms and back. "It was nice meeting you Kurt." He fist bumped Kurt and walked away.

Kurt sighed, now hugging his knees and looking at the clear water of the pool. He wished people could be like Finn and Blaine's parents, open minded, accepting. He really wanted to leave that town.

"Hey," he looked up and saw Blaine standing there, wearing the school football team jacket with a huge smile on his face. "You own me a kiss."

Kurt smiled. "Later."

Blaine sighed and sat by his side, taking his hand and staring at him. "What have you been doing while I wasn't here? Did any hot guy hit on you and you decided to leave me forever?"

Kurt chuckled. "Uh, yeah, this super hot guy, Finn Hudson, was all over me."

Blaine frowned. "What?"

"Well, are you the jealous type now?"

"Yes!" Blaine frowned and Kurt smiled. "What does he think he's doing hitting on my man he—"

"Blaine, I'm kidding." He squeezed Blaine's hand. "You're the only one."

"Forever and ever babe." He whispered and tried to kiss Kurt but Kurt pushed him away softly.

"Not here," Kurt sighed. "I'm just—"

"It's okay." Blaine nodded. "I-I—i don't mind."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" They looked up and saw Rachel standing in a stage in front of the pool with a huge sign with Blaine's name on it. "It's time!"

Everybody cheered and Kurt and Blaine stood up so they could see over the crowd in front of them, both still holding each other's hands.

"I'd like to say a few words to my dear dear friend Blaine. And yes, my friend, not boyfriend because a certain homosexual turned him into another flaming homosexual." Rachel smiled sarcastically and then before Kurt realized there was a spotlight on him, making his eyes burn and his heart beat faster as he tried to look where the light came from and it was from someone with the lights in the roof. "Yes, yes, that homosexual."

Kurt quickly tried to run out of there but then he realized there were jocks around him, not letting him go.

"Kurt would you come to the stage please?"

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Blaine asked with a frown.

Kurt obeyed Rachel, he'd do anything not to get Blaine in trouble, even pretend he had actually turned Blaine gay.

"So, Kurt." Rachel asked as soon as Kurt was on the stage. "How do you do it?"

Kurt felt dizzy, angry, sad, confused, he felt like crying or dying, he wanted to hide, to disappear. "D-do what?"

"Steal girl's boyfriends and turn them gay!" She smiled harder, like teasing him with her happiness.

"I-I didn't." He stuttered and he knew that that something worst was going to happen.

"You know, Kurt." She sighed, the crowd looked entertained and Kurt saw two jocks were holding Blaine and now he understood why he hadn't stopped Rachel yet. "It's not nice to turn people gay." She scoffed. "And nor is being gay." She stood right in front of Kurt and said the next thing staring intensely into his eyes. "You're a fucking disgrace. And you're going to pay for it."

Kurt just stood there, his eyes wide opened his white and pale face whiter with that spotlight on his face and his legs felt like jelly. He could fall at any time.

"And since I don't like getting my hands dirty." Kurt saw several people with cups of slushies in their hands. "I'll let my friends do it for me."

And the next thing he felt was a freezing liquid against his face but there were so many people throwing things he just stood there with his eyes closed and tried not to faint. He could hear Blaine screaming, telling people to stop but suddenly the slushies stopped coming, everybody was in silence and Blaine had stopped yelling so he decided to open his eyes.

Everybody was staring at him and Blaine was now next to him, still being held by two jocks.

"Blaine, this is your last chance." Rachel told Blaine who was now crying. She smiled at the jocks. "Let him go," as soon as they let go of him, he tried to walk up to Kurt but Rachel stood in front of him with a cup of slushie. "You can either throw his slushie at his face and everything will go back to normal," she handed him the slushie. "Or you can end up like him," she chuckled. "A disgusting fag."

Blaine smiled at Rachel. "You know what Rachel." He kept smiling and nodded. "I don't think I'll ever have a chance like this again."

Rachel nodded. "You're coming to your senses finally."

"Yeah," and when Kurt expected Blaine would throw the slushie at him, instead, he threw the slushie on Rachel's face and pushed her softly. "Don't mess with my boyfriend."

Rachel yelled loudly and pushed Blaine by his arm. "**_YOU ARE FINISHED._**" She said and slapped him in the face. "Take him out of here!"

Then the jocks took him by the arms and all Kurt could hear was Blaine yelling at them and trying to get to Kurt and then Kurt realized. Blaine did love him like Kurt did.

They handed Rachel a towel and she cleaned herself up quickly, then just stood in front of Kurt with a wicked smirk, threw the towel on the floor and took the pink microphone Quinn gave her.

"See what you did?" She yelled. "You ruined my life!"

Kurt just stood there, frightened, tears rolling down his face and his body shaking.

"Aw, look at the fairy crying." Everybody around him laughed. "This will teach you how to never, ever, spread your fairy dust on MY men again."

Kurt gulped and the next thing he felt was a strong punch on his jaw, but it wasn't Rachel, it was one of the jocks, one of the strong strong jocks and that punch was the worst pain he ever felt.

Then he started hearing his voice talking to a girl, repeating the same thing again and again and he realized the conversation being repeated was the conversation he had with Santana earlier that had been recorded.

_"Aw, come on tell me! I bet you want him all to yourself right?" "Yeah."_

They distorted Kurt's words, used them against Kurt. He hadn't said that, that wasn't fair. Kurt didn't know what to do or where to run, he just wanted to disappear, his face hurt, his body hurt, it was freezing, everything felt like it was falling down.

Then another punch came, then another and the next punch knocked him down and instead of falling down on the floor, he fell into the freezing pool.

He thought about letting go, about staying under the freezing water, thought about giving up, about finally having peace and leaving every pain behind. About drowning and not coming up. A month ago he would have taken the chance of dying but now. Now he had Blaine and he'd fight for him. Fight to keep being by Blaine's side.

So he swan, trying to get out of the pool, using all the strength he had left, all the dignity he had left. Everything he had left.

"Do us all a favor." Rachel told Kurt as he tried to get out of the pool. "Kill yourself."

Kurt then got out of the pool, looked at all of them and without a word, he left by a gate on the side of the house, freezing. He was shocked. He couldn't breath or say anything, he couldn't keep standing, his face hurt, his legs, his eyes, the cold was starting to make him feel ill, like his whole body was about to melt.

"Kurt!" He saw Blaine standing in front of the door and now running towards him with a worried face and bruise on his jaw.

He hugged Kurt tightly when he finally reached him and cried on his arms. Then he put each of his hands on Kurt's cheek and talked as he cried. "Are you okay? Baby, you're hurt." Blaine cried. "We shouldn't have come, we shouldn't have come."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just stood there.

"You must be freezing." Blaine sighed and took his coat off, putting it over Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, are you okay?"

He just stared at Blaine, his lips purple, trembling, his eyes red and his face swollen.

"Please say something." He cried. "Please."

"I-I..." Kurt sobbed. "I love you."

"Kurt..." Blaine cried louder. "I love you too." He said, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Let's get you to a hospital—"

"No, no." Kurt murmured. "No hospitals."

"Why? Kurt, you're hurt, y-you need-"

"No h-hospitals."

"Okay." Blaine cried. "Let's go home."

Blaine tried helped Kurt to take his clothes off once they were inside but Kurt didn't let him, he was shy and Blaine didn't wanna push him so he just kissed Kurt's forehead and took him to his parent's bathroom where there was a huge bathtub in.

He prepared a hot and warm bath for Kurt and left him there for a little bit, standing outside the door and talking to him to make sure he didn't do anything...stupid.

All Blaine thought about was how couldn't let Kurt go back to that school, he'd make his parents sue the school, he'd make them pay for everything they did. But there were so many people, how were they supposed to sue all of them? Blaine was so worried and confused. It was all his fault. If he had just, ugh. He needed to keep Kurt safe, he just couldn't.

"You can come in now." Kurt said from inside.

When Blaine got in, Kurt was already fully clothed, wearing the clothes Blaine had borrowed him and they were a little too tight but he looked cute.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, giving Kurt a tight hug and kissing his cheek.

Kurt gave him a confused look and frowned. "F-for what?"

Blaine clicked his tongue and sighed. "It's all my fault, i-I should never have—"

Kurt interrupted him with a kiss, a sweet and soft kiss. "It's not your fault." Kurt whispered. "They've always don't things like that."

"Baby...I'm so sorry—"

"Blaine, it's not your fault!" Kurt frowned. "I don't care about what happened because I have you here to take care of me now, right? And I'll take care of you...we'll take care of each other, no matter what happens..."

Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's lips. "I love you so much." He said with his brows furrowed.

"And you proved that." Kurt sighed. "That slushie on Rachel's face was unforgettable."

"Kurt, I can't let you get back to that school." Blaine whispered. "You can't go back there I—"

"I'm not going to run away from them."

Blaine nodded. "And You're really brave for that" He smiled. "But I can't let them hurt you anymore."

"What am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked. "I-I can't transfer schools I'd need a new address."

"I could find us a new address, I-I—"

"Us?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Of course." He pecked Kurt's cheek. "We're in this together."

"Blaine, it's different with me." He sighed. "I'm an orphan I—"

"Kurt, Blaine?" Blaine's mom was standing on the doorway with her arms crossed. "Kurt!" She yelped when she saw Kurt's bruise face with cuts and marks all over it. "Honey, what happened to you?!"

"I—"

"Kurt, " Blaine interrupted her. "Wait for me in my room?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay." Kurt walked out of the room quickly, not wanting to bother them.

"What happened to him?!" She whispered to Blaine.

"It was something at Rachel's party mom. She humiliated him, it was awful!" He cried.

"What?!" She covered her mouth with her hand in awe.

"Mom, I can't let him go back to that school, not after tonight..."

"Blaine, just tell me what happened..."

"They beat us up, because we're gay, mom, they hut us because we love each other!"

"Who did that?!" She raised her eyebrows. "I'll sue their asses!"

"You can't..." Blaine scoffed. "There were too many people...like a crowd...you can't sue all of them."

"What?! You want me to sit here and do nothing because of that?!"

"There's something we could do..."

"Blaine..."

"I think we should adopt, Kurt."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! Tell me if this chapter sucks, what you wanna see on the next chapters and if i did something wrong tell me! i wanna know what you think! love you all!_


	6. Loved

_A/N: Hi, sorry I took so long! I love you people!_

* * *

"Adopt Kurt?" His mom asked, confused with her eyebrows raised. "Blaine, that's a serious thing—"

"I know, I-I—" he sighed. "He can't stay on this school..."

"Do you think he's not happy at the orphanage or is it just the school problem..?"

"I-I don't know..." Blaine sighed. "We never talked about it."

She nodded and sighed. "Okay, then talk to him before making big decisions okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

"Everything okay here?" Blaine's father asked, entering the room and leaving his coat and bag on his bed.

Blaine nodded walking towards his dad. "I'll tell you guys what happened in the morning." He walked straight out of the room, not even saying hi to his dad, rushing inside his room to see Kurt sitting there, staring at his hands, he wasn't crying like Blaine had expected, he was just...sitting there.

Blaine shut the door so Kurt could realize Blaine was there and Kurt looked up with a sigh.

"Hi," Blaine smiled. "Do you need anything? For your bruises, I mean."

"Uh...I-I know t-this is weird t-to ask..." Kurt said trying to get the courage to say what he was thinking. "I don't wanna intrude, I-I'm sorry if I'm being, uh, impolite." He sighed. "But can I sleep over tomorrow too? If Mary Margaret sees me like this she'll freak out."

Blaine nodded. "Of course." He told him, still standing next to the door. "You don't want her to know?"

"No, it's not just her." He gulped. "It's the kids. Most of them have been through a lot and they'd wonder what happened to my face and get upset, they'd ask too many questions and I don't wanna answer any of them."

Blaine walked towards Kurt and sat by his side on the bed, but they didn't face each other. "Okay..."

Kurt nodded, stroking his own hands. "Are we—I mean...us...we're okay right?"

"Yes, of course." Blaine turned his face to look directly at Kurt and took his hand. "Forever and ever, baby."

Kurt smiled but when he did his cheek hurt and he groaned in pain. "Ouch."

Blaine laughed then looked down. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded and hummed. "Hm-hm."

"Are you happy? At the orphanage, are you happy there?" Blaine asked.

"Uh," he sighed. "Yes, I guess...I love the kids, Mary Margaret is amazing, I like it there."

"Better than being adopted?"

"I don't know...I guess if I was adopted, I'd still go back there to help with the kids, but there isn't an orphan who doesn't wanna get adopted. It'd be a dream come true, actually."

"I don't get why you haven't been adopted...you're so...amazing..."

"Uh, I take too many medications, they're expensive..." Kurt sighed. "That's why I work at the orphanage, to pay for them...and get a little money."

"Medications for what?" Blaine wondered.

"Uh, stuff..."

"What stuff?!"

"Bipolar disorder, depression, anxiety, insomnia..." Kurt sighed. "It'd be hard for parents to take care of me...no one really wants to take that responsibility."

"I think...it'd be worth it." Blaine sighed. "Hm...my family would wanna adopt you."

"Uh...what..?"

"Yeah, I talked to my mom, we could...uh, adopt you."

"What?!" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"No-I didn't—I don't know why I—"

"Blaine, I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity i just—"

"No!" Kurt frowned. "I-I don't need you to take care of me—"

"But I like taking care of you."

"Blaine, I'm not some homeless kid who begs around for food!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine stayed quiet after Kurt yelled at him but Kurt didn't say anything either.

After a minute or two, Blaine sighed and spoke. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean it In a bad way I just...I just wanted to help—"

"It's okay..." Kurt sighed. "I-I shouldn't have talked like that...I'm sorry, I-I'm so so so sorry..."

"It's okay..." Blaine sighed. "I just..." He turned to Kurt, smiled at him, put his hand on Kurt's cheek and stroke it with his thumb. "I like taking care of you."

Kurt scoffed but smiled. "I know I'm new to this─I mean, we are and I'm not an expert I've never had a relationship before but..." He sighed. "When's two guys, there isn't a male and female role, we're two guys. Two male. You─you don't have to take care of me..."

"Okay, I—" He sighed. "Can we take care of each other then?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course." He smiled and pulled Kurt closer for a tight and intimate hug, Blaine leaving a kiss on Kurt's neck and pulling away so he wouldn't make Kurt uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked,

"I-I'm—" Kurt sighed. "Devastated."

"Baby...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize...You know it's not your fault." Kurt crossed his arms and frowned. "But the things they said...how can people be so...ignorant?"

Blaine sighed. "They're assholes…"

"Monday is gonna be tough…" Kurt told Blaine. "I don't really wanna go to school..." He mumbled

"Hey, don't worry." He took Kurt's hand. "It's only a week. After that Christmas break comes and everyone will forget what happened."

Kurt nodded. "I don't think they will." He chuckled.

"Well, anyways we'll go to school on Monday, get there hand in hand, proudly, walk down the hallways together and ignore everything they say to us. Deal?"

"Blaine…"

"We'll protect each other, okay?" Blaine smiled. "No one can hurt us as long as we have each other, now...Now tell me it's a deal. You'll take my hand and walk down the hallways with me."

Kurt smiled widely and surprised Blaine with a quick peck on his lips. "It's a deal." He whispered.

Blaine nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I...d-did I turn y-you gay?" Kurt stuttered shyly, afraid of asking that..

Blaine let go of Kurt and frowned at him. "Of course not!" He scoffed. "People don't just turn gay...you know that."

"I-I know I—"

"You can't let the things they said get to your head, babe..." Blaine sighed as he stroke the back of Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded. "Can we just go to sleep? My body hurts..."

"Yeah, lemme just get you some medicine for that beautiful face.."

Kurt nodded and smiled. "And Blaine?" He called when Blaine was on his way out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Blaine smiled. "I love you even more."

* * *

"Are you two sure you're good to go to school?" Blaine's mother asked them when they had finished breakfast, still sitting on the table. It was Monday already and time for school, time goes by fast when you're having fun and damn, they had fun.

Blaine nodded, standing up and smiling at his mother. "Yeah."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "We'll protect each other." Kurt told her with a smile.

You may think Kurt was supposed to be sad and wanting to die and shit but he wasn't. He was happy, he just stopped caring about those assholes and started thinking about the only person who truly loved him: Blaine. He was the only one who mattered.

Blaine handed Kurt his bag that was on the kitchen counter and gave him a kiss on the cheek as their parents watched. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded, stood up and took Blaine's hand. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked out of the house hand in hand, both had silly smiles on their faces, like what happened that Saturday hadn't happened at all.

The drive to school was fun, they sang and laughed all the way there, Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek twice on the way and on that moment, on that short drive with Blaine he felt like the happiest man alive. But the happiness ended when Blaine parked in the school parking lot and they saw all those cheerleaders talking and giggling to each other and the jocks acting like monkeys, it was like a horror movie.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked as Kurt stared at the front door and he turned the radio off.

"What do you think?" Kurt scoffed. "Yesterday was a total fairy tale and now I have to get back to this?" Kurt groaned. "Why?"

"A fairy tale, huh?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt nodded and turned his face to smile at Blaine. "I think there's nothing better than watching movies, eating and singing with you all day."

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt to kiss him but Kurt pushed away, obviously. "Blaine, no…"

"What's wrong? We kissed a million times yesterday…" He asked confused.

"Yeah, but there wasn't anyone around...if someone sees us they could just kill us." Kurt sighed.

"Are you sure it isn't because you got tired of kissing me?" Blaine joked.

"You know I'll never get tired of kissing you."

"Then prove it." Blaine dared.

"Fine, I will." Kurt raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. "Meet me in the locker room at lunch."

Blaine smirked. "Are we doing something naughty?" He joked.

"No..." Kurt smiled.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Blaine sighed. "And remember, no matter what anyone says, I'll be there holding your hand."

Kurt nodded. "Okay…" He inhaled and exhaled deeply, feeling nervous and anxious.

"I love you." Blaine told him.

Kurt simply smiled and got out of the car, shivering because of the cold and holding tightly on the strap of his bag. Blaine got to his side and took his hand and when Blaine squeezed it they started walking towards the school.

It was like they were in a movie. Everybody staring at them with disgusted faces, like they had done something awful like killed someone. Blaine had a huge smile on his face and Kurt walked staring at his feet, scared someone would do something, and someone did as they reached Kurt's locker, Rachel was there waiting already with her jock and cheerleader friends.

"Well, well...I didn't think you'd have the courage to show up." She told Blaine and Kurt tried to take his hand away from Blaine but Blaine held his hand tighter and didn't let him go.

"What do you want, Rachel?" He asked annoyed. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Well, I just noticed that the faggot didn't learn his lesson." Rachel smirked, looking at Kurt with disgust.

"Don't talk to him like that." Blaine said firmly.

"Whoa, now you wanna give me orders?" The people around them laughed along with Rachel. "Well, you're nothing but a little useless faggot to me."

"Good." Blaine smiled. "Because I don't wanna be anything to you."

Rachel gulped and crossed her arms.

"You are dead to me, Rachel."

She scoffed. "I can't believe you are giving up on everything we had for a little faggot─"

Blaine walked forward to face up to her, their faces were really close and after he let go of Kurt's hand he gripped tightly on Rachel's wrist. "You call him a faggot one more time, I will end you." He whispered to her angrily. "I don't care if you're a girl, I don't care if you're rich, I don't care if you have a bunch of stupid friends, I will _ruin_ you."

Blaine stepped back and gave her the meanest look he could give her. "Let's go, Kurt."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him inside the nearest bathroom.

Once inside Blaine locked the Bathroom door, threw his bag on the floor and slid down the wall to the floor, sitting there, hugging his knees, trying to calm down. Kurt was sort of speechless but after a few minutes he decided to talk since Blaine wouldn't.

"When you said you'd defend me, I-I didn't think you'd meant that." Kurt said, standing next to the sink and staring at his feet.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry...She just got me really angry."

"It's okay." Kurt smiled. He left his bag in the sink and sat down in front of Blaine, stroking Blaine's knee. "Are you okay?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows . "No…" He sighed. "I'm not."

"Why?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Is it me?"

"No, baby, of course not." He took Kurt's hand. "You're perfect, everything about us together is perfect."

Kurt nodded. "Then...what? And why did you threaten Rachel like that?"

"I-I…" He sighed. "I'm angry because I wasn't able to defend you that day...I was angry at her...baby, what she did to you…"

"Hey, it's okay, I─"

"No, it's not, okay?" Blaine sighed. "You're my boyfriend, I was supposed to defend you I─"

"Blaine, it's not your fault." He took both of Blaine's hands and stroke them softly. "Can we never talk about that day again? Ever?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay…"

"And I know this isn't right moment but….threatening Rachel, Blaine? She could kill you─us…"

"Pffffft." He scoffed. "She can't touch me. Her father is rich because of my mother. If she does anything to me at all my parents will end her father's career."

"Oh...that's why you didn't wanna tell them everything..? To protect Rachel…"

"Kurt...I dislike her but I don't want her family to pay for it…She's a bitch but her parents are good people." Blaine sighed. "Are you mad?"

Kurt shook his head no. "Of course, I'm not mad." Kurt smiled. "You're good, forgiving, beautiful…I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend."

Blaine chuckled. "Can we kiss now?"

"Nope. We got class, remember?"

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt with a smile. "Let's call it amnesia."

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me to practice." Blaine told Kurt as they walked hand in hand to the football field.

"Walk you? Babe, I came to watch you." Kurt smiled. "Who would wanna miss watching you get all sweaty on the field." Kurt joked and then he gently slapped himself. "Ugh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that─"

"Have I told you," Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and started fixing the collar of Kurt's shirt. "That you worry too much...And you look really cute when you do."

"And you don't worry at all." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Sometimes I wonder if I didn't worry, who would."

"Faggots." Someone yelled at them and Kurt sighed, closing his eyes, trying not to get angry.

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine told him as he stroke Kurt's shoulders and with the other hand, he raised his middle finger to whoever had yelled that word. "Just ignore them."

"Anderson!" He heard coach yelling from the other side of the field. "You're late."

"Okay, I gotta go." He pecked Kurt's lips and smiled at him, then ran into the field, yelling "I love you." to Kurt on his way.

Kurt smiled and slowly walked up to the benches right on the lower center of the bleachers, he left his and Blaine's bag on the floor and sat down, crossing his legs and arms.

"I said get the ball to Blaine!" The coach yelled after about 70 minutes of practice and no one had thrown the ball to Blaine who was always there to catch it. "Are you deaf or what?" She yelled at Karofsky as they all walked towards her to hear what she was saying.

"I was afraid he wouldn't be able to catch it since he's a fairy now." Karofsky mocked

"Shut up, Karofsky." Finn defended Blaine and Blaine smiled at that, thinking: not everyone there was a coward.

"Oh, now you're defending the queer─"

"Enough!" Coach Beiste yelled. "If you keep treating your team mates like that you're off the team! And that goes for all of you!"

"What?! Are you kidding?!" Some guy protested.

"Blaine, is our best player! We only won one game and that was the one he played as quarterback now can you stop being kids and act like adults for a minute?" The coach said angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, if you make the queer shower at the girl's locker room─"

"Aw, come on, screw you." Blaine scoffed. "You can't be that full of yourself and First of all I have no interest in looking at men in the shower, second of all I have a boyfriend."

"You little fag─" The kid was about to jump on Blaine when Finn stepped in front of him and pushed the kid away.

"That's enough!" Beiste yelled. "Hit the showers! And I don't want any of that tomorrow!"

"Thanks, man." Blaine told Finn and fist bumped him.

"No problem, dude." Finn smirked. "Just ignore these dudes, okay?" He patted Blaine's back and walked away.

Blaine smirked at Kurt who was waiting for him where he has been all practice. Kurt was on his phone, smiling, probably watching something funny on YouTube.

Blaine walked out of the field, towards Kurt with a huge smile and when he reached him, Blaine sat by his side and kissed his cheek.

"Hi," he said as Kurt turned surprised when Blaine kissed him.

"Hi." Kurt smiled. "Why was coach yelling at you all?"

Blaine sighed. "Karofsky was being a bitch, coach didn't like it." Blaine scoffed. "I don't get why he's always trying to get us down. It's fucking pathetic."

Kurt smiled. "Well, what happened Mr. 'Lets ignore all of them'?"

"I just—I have to get used to it...I've never been hated by so many people..." Blaine sighed.

Kurt frowned. "And that's totally my fault I know and—"

"It's not your fault." Blaine said. "And I don't want you to get yourself down, okay? You did nothing wrong."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Do you wanna get some food at McDonald's?" Blaine asked.

"I can't." Kurt pursued his lips. "I have to get to the orphanage. Mary Margaret was by herself all weekend I can't let her by herself with the kids again."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were now on their way to the orphanage, talking happily, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"So, I was thinking..." Blaine said as they finally stopped laughing hysterically at the joke Blaine had just told.

"That can't be good." Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

"Shut up…" He elbowed Kurt. "I just wanted to tell you...my family and I are going to south america for Christmas break. It's sunny there now. We are gonna visit Amelia's family, it's gonna be nice…"

Kurt nodded. "Cool."

"So...I wanted to know if you wanna come with us." Blaine smiled. "You and I, sunny Rio de Janeiro, beaches. I heard the New Years Eve there is awesome─"

"I can't." Kurt frowned. "I really really really would like to go, but I can't."

"Oh, w-was it too soon? Like...is it because we just started dating? I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked I just really want you to─"

"It's not that. We've only started to date but it feels like we've been dating for years." Blaine smiled widely and Kurt did too. "But I have the kids at the orphanage, I have to help Mary Margaret...I'm sorry."

"No, don't be…" Blaine said, parking the car in front of the orphanage. "It's okay."

Kurt gave Blaine a big kiss goodbye. "I love you."

* * *

Kurt had always loved Christmas. Of course he never got presents and the other kids didn't too but he knew that that wasn't what Christmas was about. Kurt didn't really believe in God but he knew that Jesus existed like 2000 years ago and it was nice to celebrate his birthday.

There wasn't many food like the usual Christmas of American family but it was good enough for all of them. They were happy, they were for a while happy.

"Kurt?" Abigail called as they served the kids who were sitting around the huge table they usually had meals on.

"Yes, Abby?" Kurt smiled at the little girl wearing the cute apron and a cooker's hat.

"I know Santa doesn't come to our neighborhood but...what would you ask him if he did? I'd ask to be tall enough to reach the kitchen counter properly!"

Kurt laughed as he gave the plates filled with food one by one to each kid. "Well, aren't you going to be a big chef?" She smiled proudly. "I'd ask him to come every year being you all presents."

And after Kurt said that, they heard someone knocking on the door just as Kurt finished giving the kids the plates filled with food.

"Kurt, can I answer the door?!" John, the four year old asked.

"No, but you can help Abby distribute the juice, right, Abby?"

She nodded with a big smile, took the little guy's hand and led him to the kitchen. Kurt sighed nervously and cleaned his hands on his apron, the one Abby had made him.

He ran towards the door and opened it with a smile, trying to properly clean his hands and when he looked up, the person he less expected was there.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "How'd you know where I live?"

"I'm just helping Blaine out." Finn smirked.

"Blaine? Blaine's in Brazil," Kurt frowned. "Is this another of Rachel's pranks because I don't want you messing with the kids—"

"It's not." Blaine said, walking towards them with a huge, red bag, like Santa's bag.

"Blaine!" Kurt smiled and ran towards Blaine, hugging him tightly, making the bag fall and kissing him deeply. "I missed you," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I missed you too." Blaine said smiling as Finn took the bag from the floor and entered the house.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas! I wanted to spend it with you—"

"But your parents—"

"Are in the car. Amelia too."

"But—"

"We came back earlier. To bring some joy to the kids' Christmas."

"What?" Kurt raised one eyebrow.

"Well, we decided to come back earlier, it was Amelia's idea. And my mom's. Then we got here yesterday and spent the night doing something for—"

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt saw Blaine's mother across the street, coming out of the car with two big boxes, followed by her husband and her maid.

"What—"

"We brought a real Christmas banquet to the kids." Blaine smiled. "And some gifts."

"You are...unbelievably crazy." Kurt said trying not to smile so widely like he was.

Blaine nodded. "I can be that." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "But I love you."

Kurt chuckled. "I love you too." Then he captured Blaine's lips in a deep and kind of dirty kiss that made Blaine's body melt and he felt like grabbing Kurt and just─

"Hey, stop with the making out!" Blaine's father said with a huge, artificial tree in his hands.

"A tree too?!" Kurt asked with his eyes widened, gaping at the big tree.

"The kids deserve it." Blaine's father said.

"Uh, Kurt." Finn called from inside and Kurt let go of Blaine, worried something had happened to the kids.

But when he got to the dining room, Finn was helping Abby put the food they had brought on the table, a big fat turkey in the center and delicious food all around.

"Why aren't they eating?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Oh, Mary Margaret isn't here yet."

"She said she'd try to get us a turkey, but I already called her with Kurtie's phone and told her we already found one." She sighed. "She thought Michael had stolen one but I told her your boyfriend brought it."

They all laughed softly and the little girl smiled widely.

"Finn where are the presents?" Blaine's mother asked.

"Presents!?" Kyle, the 3 year old sitting in the end of the table yelled with a huge smile. "Santa came to our neighborhood this year?!"

The kids cheered.

"Yes he came indeed!" Kurt exclaimed. "You can eat now, guys."

"But Ms. M&M isn't here yet!" Kyle said, pouted and crossed his arms.

"It's okay, Kyle. She won't mind."

Then the kids started serving themselves, the bigger kids helping the smaller ones and for Blaine's surprise, they were all extremely polite. The kids laughs and chuckled filled the room with happiness and seeing Kurt smiled was the most beautiful thing in the world for Blaine.

"Blaine, why's Finn here?" Kurt whispered to Blaine, smiling at Finn who was helping Kyle get the rice he couldn't reach.

"Oh," Blaine smiled. "He's going to be Santa Claus." He joked.

Kurt scoffed. "What?! How much did you pay him for that?" He chuckled.

"Actually...we became pretty good friends...he offered to help." Blaine said, both boys watching Blaine's parents, Finn and Amelia interacting with the kids.

"When did that happen?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Well...you were busy with the kids her and he asked me to go play video games at his house."

"But you hate video games." Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, that's how we became friends. We just watched a ball game and talked and then we texted and he's like saying I'm his best friend so I guess...he's my bro."

Kurt frowned. "I thought I was your best friend."

"Oh, baby, you're way more than that." Blaine smirked and Kurt blushed.

"Shut up," he elbowed Blaine.

"So, what would you mind having a flat screen TV and video games on the living room?" Blaine asked.

"What?!"

They turned around to see Mary Margaret standing there. Her lips purple and trembling her face red and her hair soaking.

"No, no video games, it'd be a mess and really hard for everyone to play!" She said taking her coat off. "What's going on here?"

"Uh, Blaine and his parents, uh—"

"Angy?" Mary Margaret said when she saw Blaine's mom and the room went silent when Mary Margaret got there.

"Mary Margaret?!" Angela had a huge smile on her face and she let a plate fall from her hands when she saw Mary Margaret . "Oh my god!"

Angela ran towards Mary Margaret with a huge smile as Mary Margaret stood there, shocked. They hugged each other tightly and kept smiling.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Mary Margaret chuckled.

"Do you two...know each other?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes! We were roommates at an orphanage in New Jersey!" Angela said excitedly.

"Yeah," She said loudly. She─she got adopted and we never saw each other again, but, god I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"Wait...so...my step mother and Kurt's tutor are...friends?" Blaine asked raising his brows.

"It's a crazy world!" Blaine's father exclaimed.

"And your son! He's beautiful!" Mary Margaret said.

"That he is." Kurt agreed with a smirk and Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Well isn't it a beautiful Christmas?" Blaine's father said with a huge smile. "Who's ready for desert?!"

All the kids cheered.

Mary Margaret and Angy sat side by side at the end of the table near the youngest kid, they were talking and talking without stopping it was like the world was gonna end, not even stopping to eat.

Finn and Blaine's father, Brian, were playing with the kids, entertaining them as Amelia served desert.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up in the couch in the living room, just enjoying each other's company.

"So Finn and you are bros, huh?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Are you jealous?!" Blaine smiled.

"Pffffff, no." Kurt rolled his eyes. "But I really don't get why are you two friends? I thought all the jocks hated us."

"Well, Finn is not an ignorant bitch like the others at school." He explained. "He had different ideas and opinions and his friends didn't like that. They didn't like Finn was my friend or that he accepted that I was gay, they didn't like the fact that Finn thinks we're normal, like him, so they all started treating Finn like they treat us."

"Oh..."

Blaine sighed. "The guy needs friends now more than ever now. He's a great guy."

Kurt nodded. "Cool."

"Yeah. Be nice to him okay? He's going through a lot...Imagine losing all your friends just because you don't have the same awful opinions."

"Okay...your friends are my friends, anyways." Kurt smiled.

"Good."

Kurt smile. "You're crazy, you know?" Kurt told him."

"Why's that?" Blaine raised his chin.

"Well, first of all you left paradise to come back to fucking Ohio—"

"To see you." Blaine smiled. "I missed you."

Kurt blushed. "I missed you too." He pecked Blaine's lips and smiled.

"You know...now that I'm thinking about it...we've been dating for a month." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's arm.

"Oh yeah!" He bit his lower lip. "Happy anniversary."

"I hope we'll have many anniversaries."

"Y-you do?" Kurt tried to hide his smile.

"Of course." He softly rubbed his nose against Kurt's cheek, smelling him. "I love you, I want to have a whole future with you."

"I—"

"You don't have to say anything." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's chin. "It's okay if you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know..."

"It's just...we are from totally different worlds." Kurt sighed. "You're rich as hell, you're probably gonna go to a kick ass college and I—I'm gonna stay here and work at a super market or something and—"

"I can always take you with me..." He smiled.

"Blaine..."

"All I know is that...wherever you go or stay, I'll be by your side."

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he pecked Kurt's lips.

"And what you did today...it's the first time someone's done something like that for me."

"I'll keep surprising you."

"I—"

"Kurtie!" They looked up to where Abby was standing. "Mr. Finn told me to call you!"

Kurt stood up and fixed his hair since Blaine had messed it up. "Is everything alright, Abby?"

She nodded hard. "Yes!"

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand to help him stand up.

"Kurt!" Finn said walking up to Kurt once he got to the kitchen. "Can we hand out the gifts?" He asked, whispering.

"It's bed time." Kurt sighed. "Let's put the gifts under the tree. How are the gifts separated are─"

**"Their names are on it."**

**"Okay, then we leave the gifts under the tree and they can pick it up tomorrow. Or else it'll be a big mess."**

Finn nodded. "Okay."

"Mary Margaret." Kurt called, interrupting her conversation with Blaine's mom. He pointed to the clock, tight-lipped.

"Oh!" Mary Margaret furrowed his eyebrows in a apologizing look. "Bed time! I forgot, sorry!"

"Kids!" Kurt said loudly. "Bed time, teeth brushed and lights out in 5 minutes!"

"Awwwwwww, but we're having so much fun, Kurtie!" Abby frowned.

"Abby, make sure all the guys brushed their teeth and report to me after."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Jesse, make sure all the guys brushed their teeth and report to me later!"

"Okay." Jesse nodded.

"Now everyone! Bed, Santa will be here tonight, if you guys aren't sleeping, he won't come in!"

All the kids quickly stood up and hushed up the stairs, all the 20 kids at once.

"Well, now we clean up." Kurt sighed.

"I got it covered!" Amelia said from the kitchen and she had already started cleaning the dishes.

"No, you can't—"

"Kurt," amelia said entering the dining room. "Cleaning up is my life, I don't mind at all, sweetie!"

Kurt nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. "

"Mary Margaret?" Blaine called.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Can Kurt sleep over?" Blaine asked.

She shrugged. "If he wants to."

"Uh...I'd love to but I can't..." Kurt raised his brows. "I can't, the kids will be wild tomorrow with the gifts and I—"

"Amelia can stay here." Brian suggested.

"And I'll come over tomorrow to help out." Angy said.

"You deserve a little break, Kurt." Mary Margaret said. "I can handle it, don't worry."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, but I'll be back to help you organize our little New Year's Eve party."

"Of course!" Mary Margaret smiled.

"Do you wanna go now?" Blaine asked Kurt, his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, let's go." Kurt smiled.

"Can I come too?" Finn asked.

"Uh..." Blaine sighed. "Sure."

Finn nodded. "Cool."

"Blaine, remember we have to go to Los Angeles tomorrow night, so no staying awake all night, okay?" Blaine's mother warned.

"Wait, you're not staying?" Kurt frowned.

He shook his head no. "We have this family party..."

"Well, then let's enjoy our little time together." Kurt clapped his hands.

"Okay, let's go, Finn." Blaine called and took his car keys from his pocket, playing with it on his way to the car.

Finn didn't fit in Blaine's car so they took his father's car and Kurt went in the back, massaging Blaine's back from where he was.

"So, what we gonna do tonight?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Well, we could watch a movie, eat some popcorn, do whatever." Blaine smiled.

"Dudes, if you want some time alone—"

"It's okay, man." Blaine said. "We want you to come."

"Uh, okay."

"And you need friends right now." Kurt said.

"Okay, but please don't make out in front of me."

When they got to Blaine's house, they watched a Christmas movie that was on and fell asleep on the couch, Kurt and Blaine cuddling and Finn lying on a pillow on the floor. The time went by fast and the next thing Kurt saw, Blaine was leaving again. He and Finn hung out again, a day before New Year's Eve and Kurt realized that Finn was a really cool guy. Kurt had a small party with the kids at the orphanage on New Years Eve and they all loved it. He missed Blaine all break and it seemed like the were barely able to talk, Blaine was probably busy so Kurt didn't wanna bother him. And days went by and Kurt was actually excited for classes to get back, not because of school, he hated school, but because even if he'd get messed around with, he knew it'd be worth it because he'd still see Blaine everyday.

* * *

_A/N: hiiii, sorry I took so long, okay, next chapter, Kurt and Blaine will have sex, some angst, a lot of bullying and someone asked for dalton klaine and dalton klaine will happen, so review comment or whatever and tell me what you wanna see on this fic! I take you guys' opinion very serious. I love you all so much! Thank you for all the support and I'll post the next chap in two days. xoxoxoxo i changed my username on twitter to sterekst and on tumblr to charmingklaine._


	7. Angry

Kurt was lying on his bed, staring at the floor of the empty room from the top bunk, the book he was supposed to be reading was lying on his side, ignored.

Kurt was crying softly, his eyes red and his lips swollen. Sometimes Kurt cried and he didn't understand why, he just was. He missed Blaine, he felt lonely without him, he felt empty without him. Then it was midnight, all the kids were asleep and Kurt was supposed to be asleep but he had ran out of his usual medication so he couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for a few days, without the meds on all those days. These few days of winter break were lonely. Kurt's favorite child at the orphanage, Abby, had been adopted. He'd just miss her, Kurt was happy for her but she was like Kurt's little sister, she got to the orphanage when she was a little baby and Kurt was with her since then. But Abby getting adopted only made Kurt feel more lonely, not because Blaine wasn't there but because he didn't have a family. He wanted to be adopted, he wanted it. Of course if he was adopted he'd go back to the orphanage on weekends to see the kids but...he just was tired of not having a parent, he missed his family.

Kurt groaned lowly and gripped on his duvet, stroking one of his legs against each other, sniffing loudly.

Then he got a text that made him smile a little bit.

_**I'm in Ohio! -Blaine❤️**_

_Okay -K_

_**Whoa, you're awake...why?! -B**_

_I just am -K_

_**Didn't you take your meds? -B**_

_Didn't feel like it -K_

He didn't wanna tell Blaine he had ran out of it and didn't have money to buy the refills and have Blaine pitying on him so he just lied.

_**You can't not take the meds, babe, you know that -B**_

_Well, you're not my fucking mother so fuck off -K_

_**Whoa. -B**_

Kurt didn't reply to that he just sighed loudly and groaned at the next text.

_**Baby...I really think you should take your meds...-B**_

_Fuck off, Blaine. -K_

_**I know you're...hm, not medicated and you're like that, but, don't do that...I don't want you to end up doing something to yourself -B**_

Kurt rolled his eyes.

_Just leave me alone -K_

He threw his phone on his bed and just ignored his phone vibrating. Kurt hated when he was like that but it was fucking uncontrollable. Kurt felt like changing, like...doing something different. Then he jumped out of his bed, making a loud noise when he landed on the floor. He took his jacket and the orphanage van keys from his top drawer and walked out of the room, walking like it wasn't 1 in the morning.

Kurt ran out of the house, he didn't lock it when he left and entered the van, turning it on and driving away. He was driving at like 80mph, biting his lips hard and smirking at his reflexion on the view mirror.

Then he found himself in the parking lot of a 24 hours Walgreens, it was really cold, there was no one to be seen, and there was only like five cars on the huge parking lot.

Kurt got out of the van, locked it and walked inside the pharmacy with his arms crossed and he realized he was wearing pajamas under his jacket but fuck it.

He slowly walked through the empty hallway where there was only an old lady organizing hair dye and Kurt smiled at her when she looked up. "Yes, honey?"

"Uh, do you have any colorful hair dye?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, no, sorry." She sighed. "The closer thing to colorful is the ginger one, it'd look quite nice on you." She handed him a box of it and Kurt smiled at her. "You're a very handsome young man."

"Thank you."

"Will you need something else or can I check you out?" She asked, standing up.

"No, this is all I needed."

"Okay."

Kurt didn't have enough money but she let him take it for less ¢49 that he didn't have and waved at him as he left.

But when Kurt got out of the store, he saw a yellow Lamborghini parked on the corner of the street and the only person who had a Lamborghini on that neighborhood was Blaine. That fucking asshole was following him again.

He angrily walked towards the car on the corner and knocked hard on the window when he got there.

Then when he saw the window sliding down he felt a strong smell of cigarette.

"Are you fucking following me again?" Kurt asked when he saw Blaine there with a cigarette between his fingers and the radio on.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed and chocked on the cigarette smoke, coughed loudly , throwing the cigarette out of the car through the window on the roof of the car. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't play stupid! I can't believe you were following me again!" Kurt complained.

"I wasn't I swear!" Blaine said. "I just came here to buy some cigarettes I—"

"Why didn't you tell me you smoked?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I don't usually, Only when I'm stressed—" Blaine frowned. "What are you doing here?!"

"It's none of your fucking business!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt...I know you didn't take your meds and I know why you're acting like this but please don't yell at me." Blaine sighed.

"Stop fucking bossing me around." Kurt scoffed. "Since we started dating you treat me like a freaking lost puppy! This is so tiring."

"I don't think you should be driving like this." Blaine said and tried to take Kurt's hand that were on the car door but Kurt slapped his hand away. "Come home with me...please."

Kurt looked Down at his feet and sighed. "I don't—I...I don't really wanna see your parents..."

"They're not home, they're still in LA." Kurt finally let Blaine take his hand and Blaine smiled at him. "We come get the van tomorrow, come on..."

Kurt nodded after biting his Lower lip. "Okay."

"Kiss?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded then leaned down to give Blaine a kiss, a deep kiss, way too hot kiss that made Blaine have to pull away so he wouldn't get a hard on.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Nothing, I just like kissing you better in a bed."

Kurt smirked.

"Get in."

The sexual tension on their way to Blaine's house was so intense that it was like the AC was on 100 degrees and as soon as Blaine parked his car in front of his house, Kurt attacked Blaine's lips with his, forcing his tongue hard inside Blaine's mouth and massaging Blaine's tongue with his, feeling the strong taste of cigarette.

Then for Blaine's surprise, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's abs, under his shirt and started stroking it.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine said, trying to stop Kurt but Kurt kept attacking his mouth.

"Kissing you." He smiled and started running his hands on Blaine's thigh and inner thigh, making Blaine feel a little nervous.

Then he kept kissing Blaine deeply, Blaine not following the rhythm, feeling extremely awkward.

Then Kurt's hand was on Blaine's stomach, very near Kurt's crotch and suddenly Kurt grabbed. His crotch squeezing it and Blaine realized what was actually going on.

"Kurt, stop." Blaine said and pushed him away.

"What!?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised, eyes wide opened and lips swollen.

"This isn't right you—you don't want this, not really."

"I thought you wanted to fuck me." Kurt frowned. "Don't you?" He smirked.

"I-I really do, you're really hot but...you're not...yourself right now...you're eager you—you didn't take your medication, Kurt you—"

"Take me back." Kurt said, crossed his arms and legs, staring at the dashboard.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? Take me back! Take me to my van!"

"Why? I thought we—"

"Why'd you wanna fuck me, right? You probably already fucked every guy in LA."

"Kurt!"

"Just take me back, Blaine." Kurt said angrily.

"This is why you can't skip your medication, Kurt! You're not yourself!" He said a little loudly.

"Fucking take me back for fuck's sake!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine frowned. "Whatever."

Kurt left Blaine where they found each other and Kurt left the car without even saying goodbye. He got back to the orphanage, angry, slamming the door close and running in the bathroom with his walgreens package and started dying his hair.

"Thanks for picking me up, dude." Finn thanked Blaine when they were on their way to school that Monday.

"It's fine. I can pick you up any time, bro." Blaine said.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked staring at Blaine who was frowning and had swollen eyes. "You seem...not okay."

Blaine scoffed. "It's Kurt."

"I wondered where he was..."

"You know what happened yesterday? He tried to have sex with me! In the car! Then he acused me of cheating and yelled at me!" Blaine scoffed. "I'm trying so hard to be understanding...so hard." Blaine sighed. "Then he sends me a message telling me not to pick him up today..."

"Maybe he wants his space, dude. I don't know."

"It's not that." Blaine sighed. "He didn't take his medication."

"Huh?"

"Kurt is bipolar." Blaine frowned.

"Oh...well..."

"I really need a cigarette."

"You smoke?" Finn raised his brows.

"When I'm stressed."

"It's bad for you dude." Finn said.

"I know, ugh. It killed my mother."

"Well, at least now I'm not the only one with dead parents."

Blaine scoffed and Finn smiled. "You mind?" Blaine asked, taking a package of cigarette from his pocket and Finn frowned.

"Yeah, I mind." He took the package from Blaine's hand and threw it out the window.

"What the hell, dude?!"

"Kurt has a problem, okay? He didnt act like that because he wanted, bipolar disorder is a serious thing."

"You even sound smart talking like that."

"Man, I'm serious." Finn insisted. "You can't drown your problems in cigarettes."

Blaine sighed. "You're right..." He said as parked the car in front of the school and sighed again when he saw the jocks standing in the doorway with cups on their hands. "And there's that."

Finn sighed too. "Assholes."

"Let's just get this done with." Blaine took his bag from the back seat and got out of the car and Finn did the same.

They walked out of the car and was walking straight towards the jocks, ready to face them but before they could, a happy Kurt showed up giving Blaine a hard kiss on the mouth and right, a suffocating hug.

"Hi, guys!" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, wrapped his arm around Blaine's neck and waved at Finn with the other. "Hi."

Finn nodded and waved. "Hi."

Blaine scowled when he looked at Kurt's hair and sighed. "Kurt, what did you do to your hair?"

"What?" Kurt smiled widely. "Didn't you like it?"

"Uh, I-you'd look good with your hair shaved but—"

"It's not your color, dude." Finn said.

"Well, and what would you know about hair colors?" Kurt frowned.

"We should get to class."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheeks. "Are you guys ready for some slushies?"

"Okay, so, I was thinking about joining glee club! With you guys!" Kurt told his boyfriend and his friend during lunch as he played with his food and talked excitedly.

"Uh...Kurt, you hate everyone in glee club." Blaine said and sighed, staring at his food.

"I don't care about them. They're assholes." Kurt scoffed. "I could just shoot them."

"Dude...I'm in glee club." Finn frowned.

"Not you Finn." He took Blaine's hand and smile. "We'll spend more time together!"

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed. "Can we talk? Like...alone?"

Finn sat there staring at nowhere for a second and then he got what Blaine was saying and widened his eyes. "Oh!" Finn nodded. "You want me to leave–okay, got it!" Finn smiled and stood up. "Please don't—don't hit Blaine." Finn said and walked away with his food.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, getting ready to what came next. "Kurt..."

"Yeah?" Kurt smiled.

"You can't...you can't—"

"Is this about last night? Cause I think I should be the one mad at you." Kurt crossed his arms, scowling at Blaine.

"No—you know what I wanna talk about Kurt." Blaine tightened his bow tie and sighed again. "You didn't take your medication...why? Did something happen?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Then why didn't you take your medication?"

"Who said I didn't?"

"You did." Blaine tried to touch Kurt's arm but Kurt slapped his hand and went back to crossing his arms. "Kurt, why didn't you take your medication? I know what happens to my dad when he doesn't take his meds...I think it's the same with you I don't want it to happen you too, babe..."

"I ran out of it." Kurt admitted, still crossing his arms, staring down at his legs, not looking at Blaine angry like a spoiled brat without his toy.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could get you some—"

"I don't want your charity, Blaine!" Kurt yelled. "I don't want anything from you!"

"Kurt..." Blaine said when he realized some people were staring and the cafeteria was getting quieter and Kurt getting louder.

"What? Are you ashamed of me now?" He yelled with an angry smile, not caring if people were staring. "You think I-I need you? Or anything from you? You think you're the shit don't you? That you're the best around here?" And now the cafeteria was silent and Kurt was the only one speaking, yelling actually.

"Kurt, everybody is looking..."

"You know what? Screw you." Kurt stood up and scoffed. "You should go back to your girlfriend." He took his bag from the table and pointed to Rachel who was sitting a few tables away. "She'll put out won't she? That's why you said you loved her, right? Cause she'd have sex with you ANY time you wanted." Kurt scoffed again and Blaine sat there, embarassed, blushing. "You know what? Fuck you!" He looked at Rachel and smirked. "Actually, fuck each other!"

"Kurt—" Kurt turned to face Rachel and the jocks were about to stop Kurt but Rachel didn't let them, she wanted to hear what Kurt had to say and let him humiliate himself.

"You," Kurt scoffed. "You tried to ruin my life, but guess what?" He smiled. "I have the thing that you wanted the most!"

Rachel only stood there, not saying a word.

"And if we're going to burn in hell for being gay, you will too, for being the little bitch you are!"

"Kurt, stop." Blaine said firmly, staring at the floor.

"We're done." He told Blaine in a lower tone, took his bag and stormed out of the room.

Then everybody started to whisper and talk about what just happened and Blaine sat there, lying his head on the table, feeling tears falling down his cheek, trying to hide away and then person he least expected sat by his side.

"Hey,"

Blaine looked up to see Rachel sitting there with a blank look. "What do you want, Rachel?"

"What happened to Kurt's hair?" Rachel asked raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh, if you're here to say shit about Kurt, then just go away." He groaned.

"I-it's not that." She cleared her throat. "I just wanna know if you're okay..."

"What do you think?" Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "Did something happen? Did-did you force him into sex or—"

"Rachel, you know I'd never do that!" Blaine said angrily.

"The way he was talking—"

"It's none of your business Rachel!"

She stayed in silence for a few minutes and sighed. "I was gonna do something today...to Kurt..."

"What? Make more jocks beat him up?" Blaine scoffed.

"No, no…" she pursued her lips. "Well, when I realized you didn't tell your parents I was the one who...you know...who did what I did to Kurt I-I felt...ashamed."

Blaine looked up, wide eyed. "What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That-that's not me, at all." She sighed. "Doing these things to people, being mean, I-I, I don't know I was—I was just so focused on fitting in and being popular that I forgot who I really was and what really mattered."

Blaine nodded.

"I know we never loved each other as anything other then brother and sister but I just...you know I miss you..." She frowned. "You know me, Blaine and you how I act when I try to impress people or when I want something..." She sighed. "I-I wanted us to be the power couple...the-the most popular ones, and I-I—"

"You screwed up." Blaine finished.

"Yeah..." She gave Blaine a sympathetic smile. "I regret what I did to Kurt. I am so not like people here are...I never hated gay people, I—for fuck's sake my best friend in LA is gay and my boyfriend's uncles are gay."

"Boyfriend?" Blaine smirked.

"I'm sort of dating Finn Hudson..." She smirked too.

"What? Why didn't he tell me?!" Blaine frowned.

"I told him not to tell you until we had this conversation." Rachel sighed and took Blaine's hand, smiling at him. "I wanna be your friend, I-I want us to be friends like we used to, Blaine. I really miss you.

Blaine nodded. "And how will I know if you're not setting me up?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Because I love you, Blaine. You're my little bro, remember?"

She elbowed Blaine and Blaine smiled. "You know I wonder sometimes why we ever started dating."

She smiled. "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Blaine sighed. "Rachel...what you did...it messed Kurt up and i—if you had any idea of how messed up he is right now you'd understand."

"Uh, is he like...like your dad?" Rachel asked softly.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah,"

"I'm sorry." She stroke his back. "I-I didn't know I—"

"I know."

" You just—I just can't believe you acted the way you did, Rachel, they way you treated Kurt...it's not something easy to forgive."

Rachel nodded. "I know. And I'm willing to work for your forgiveness. Yours and Kurt."

"Huh?"

"Well, our parents are friends so that means you and I are tied so...if he's gonna be your boyfriend that means I must be his friend and you're already Finn's friend so—"

"Didn't you hear what he said? He doesn't want me anymore."

"Blaine, you should know better than that! If he is like your dad—bipolar, I mean—he didn't mean what he said, Kurt loves you, he's just...moody."

Blaine nodded. "You're right..." He sighed.

"Don't give up on him, okay? He loves you."

Blaine sighed. "I believe you."

"Huh?"

"I believe that you're sorry. I believe you."

Rachel smiled. "Really? You forgive me?"

"If you start acting like the person you really are. A woman who's willing to do anything to be a star but who also love her friends." He raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. "And only takes people down by singing."

Rachel smiled. "I'm willing to work on that."

"Good. Cause I really need a friend right now. A friend who understands Kurt's problem."

Rachel nodded. "I'll do anything to help. I know what's like with your dad and I don't want Kurt to end up doing something bad to himself...Blaine...if I knew Kurt had that problem—"

"Let's just forget what you did on the last three months okay?" He proposed.

Rachel nodded and took Blaine's hand to shake it. "Okay."

"Now, here's what we're going to do..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt ran down the hallway angrily, punching the lockers as he walked, trying to get out of the building as fast as he could. But as he walked through the hallways, on his way to the exit, there stood Coach Sue.

"Where do you think you're going carrot boy?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I-I—"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"I wanna get out of here."

"Well you can't." She smiled. "Off campus activities were cut, remember?"

"What? Since when?" He protested.

"Well, since we had most students skipping class on their last periods." She smiled. "Back to the cafeteria, please."

"I don't wanna go to the cafeteria."

"Fine, you can also stand here. Or go to the—"

"Whatever." He turned around and walked away only to bump into Finn, who probably had had the same idea.

"She won't let you out." Kurt said with an annoyed expression.

"I was—I don't wanna go out I just—I was worried..."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because...well, Blaine said you didn't take your medication and I—"

"God, will you people leave me alone?!" Kurt scoffed.

"No." Finn smiled. "You're not well, Kurt you should—"

"You know I'm tired of people telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Guess what? I don't care anymore!"

Then Kurt walked away angrily, almost red in anger. He knew what was going on with himself, that hadn't happened before but right now...he didn't care..,did he? His mind was so confused at that moment he felt like jumping off a cliff...that wouldn't be too bad—

Then he heard a soft cry when he walked by the girl's bathroom and he stopped to see what was happening. He stopped next to the door and tried to hear closely to be sure it was an actual person crying of sadness and not two people having sex.

It sounded like someone was crying in there, so Kurt opened the door and entered the restroom, only to see Quinn there, sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and crying like a little girl.

"Quinn?" Kurt called softly. "A-are you okay?"

She looked up and frowned. "W-what are you doing here?" She sniffed. "This is the girl's bathroom."

"I-I heard you crying I—"

"What happened to your hair?" She raised her eyebrows.

Kurt rolled his eyes and got on his knees to talk to Quinn. "Are you okay? W-why are you crying what—"

"Why are you talking to me?" She cried. "I-I was really mean to you."

"It's all forgotten and forgiven." Kurt smiled.

Quinn nodded. Kurt took a package of Kleenex from his bag and gave it to Quinn and she just smiled at him.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I-I–" she sobbed. "I was kicked out of the Cheerios." She said and then started crying louder.

Kurt was used to quiet down kids when they were crying...maybe it was the same with teenagers...

Kurt sat down by Quinn's side, Wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly but she pushed him away with wide opened eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"J-just trying to comfort you..."

She yelped and hugged her knees tighter. "God I can't believe this is happening."

"I—"

"My life is over!"

"Uh, being a cheerleader isn't sooooo amazing you see I—"

"It's not because of that!"

"Just—just calm down, okay?" Kurt smiled at her. "I'm just trying to help."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa, you are?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Uh..it's okay...? I guess I—"

"I was so awful to you, Kurt! Now I know what it feels like to be you."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I was kicked out if the Cheerios, of glee club, my friends won't even talk to me anymore, I have no one!"

"Why? What—what happened?"

"I'm pregnant." She cried. "Fucking god, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, now you're gonna run away too." She scoffed.

"Of course not! I-I know what is like to have no one by your side i—it's awful."

"Kurt." She whined. "I don't wanna be alone."

"No one wants to." He said. "And you don't have to be alone."

"Didn't you hear the part that all my friends left me! Their parents won't even let them see me!"

"Well, I don't have parents so I think I could be your friend."

Quinn smiled. "I don't I—"

"I'm gonna hug you now, okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

Kurt hugged her tightly and stroke her back, letting the girl cry on his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurt's not himself right now. He hasn't talked to me in three days and he hasn't shown up to class! I've looked for him everywhere!" Blaine told Mary Margaret over the phone when he and Rachel sat in his car after school the next day. "He hasn't taken his medication, he yelled at teachers, he yelled at me at the cafeteria in front of everyone! He's usually shy and quiet and now..."

"Look, I know I'm Kurt's guardian but there's nothing I can do about it, Blaine. His medication is his responsibility, if he didn't buy it, there's nothing I can do."

"But Mary Margaret, what if he does something to himself or-or what if he—starts harming himself again!?"

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "What?" She whispered.

"He won't, okay? I hid every single knife and harmful objects!"

"Okay, then why hasn't he shown up to class today?"

"He said he would...this girl...her name is Quinn, she picked him up on Tuesday but I know that if he didn't go it's for a good reason. I trust him."

"But you can't trust him when he doesn't take his medication!"

"Listen—"

"No, I won't _listen. _We don't know where Kurt is, he's acting all weird he even dyed his freaking hair and you let him go out with this 'Quinn girl' three days ago? And you didn't even call him did you? Well, Good job, Mary Margaret."

Then he hung up angrily and threw his phone on the back of the car.

"Blaine…"

"Where does Quinn live?" He asked angrily, staring at the dashboard of his car.

"Uh, four blocks away from us." Rachel sighed. "Blaine..." She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Let's just go, okay?"

"We can't just show up at her house, Quinn hates Kurt, why would he be at her house?!"

"I don't care, okay? I just need to find him!"

Kurt had spent the whole day at Quinn's house, her parents were away so they just sat there and talked and then smoked a bit, Kurt didn't like smoking so he let Quinn do it, even though he said it was bad for the baby, she didn't care.

"You're sure about this?" Kurt asked Quinn, they were lying down in her bed side by side and Kurt was impressed how in one data girl went from wanting to kill him to wanting to be her best friend. "What if it hurts?"

Quinn scoffed. "I don't care I-I can't take care of a baby, I can't even take care of myself."

"Yeah, but...whatever."

"What?!" She frowned.

"Okay, can we just talk about what we are thinking..."

"What?"

"Well, we hated each other and now you wanna be my friend...cause I'm the only one who wants to be your friend?"

"I told you already! I believed you when you said you didn't kiss Sam, he was an asshole anyways...he cheated on me after a week. I never really hated you..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, Karofsky was the one who spread the rumor and since that made me popular, I went on with it but I wasn't angry for real, I knew Sam was a jerk. But hating you made being popular easy for me...but I didn't really mean anything I ever said to you...any of it."

"So all I went through, because of—"

"It wasn't really because of when Sam kissed you okay? The jocks were mean to you since day one, come on."

Kurt nodded. "True."

"So...are we good? Do you hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you." Kurt smiled. "You really need a friend right now, I wouldn't leave you alone at this hard time."

"That means a lot you know?" She sighed. "You're the only person who's not as ignorant as everyone else...and soon everyone will know, I—"

"Hey, don't worry about that, okay?" Kurt took her hand. "We'll get through this."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm your friend. We're in this together."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah we are." She raised her eyebrows. "So, about Blaine..."

"Urgh, I don't wanna talk about it I already told you!"Kurt said angrily and a little too loud.

"Okay, calm down, don't get all bipolar crazy on me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine's an asshole. I don't want to see him ever again."

"Well...he's your lab partner...that'll be kind of hard..."

"I—"

Kurt stopped talking because there was someone knocking on the door.

"Quinnie!" They heard Quinn's mom calling from outside. "There's two friends from school here to see you!"

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Who's it?" She asked loudly, standing up and fixing her dress.

"Uh, I didn't catch their names." Her mother said opening the door. "Oh!" She yelped when she saw Kurt. "Uh what-what—he's been sleeping in your bed!?"

"Don't worry, he's gay." Quinn told her and Kurt smiled and waved at her.

She exhaled making a relieved noise. "Oh," her mother smiled at Kurt and waved at him.

"You can wait here, I'll tell them to leave." Quinn told Kurt and got out of the room before Kurt could say anything else.

Quinn ran down the stairs and made a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth because of the smell of cigarette, then she walked to the living room and gaped surprised when she saw Rachel and Blaine sitting on the couch.

"Rachel...uh...hey, what—what are you doing here?"

"Is Kurt here?" Blaine asked in a voice of authority and stood up.

"Uh-n-no I—"

"I know he's here, Quinn, I have to see him I—"

"I said he's not here!" She said rudely.

"I know he's here! Where's he?!"

"He's—"

Blaine ignored her and just walked right by her towards and up the stairs, ignoring her asking what he thought he was doing.

And thank god Quinn's room had her name on the door. Blaine opened the room door without even knocking and Kurt was lying there, reading a magazine, wearing a big sweater and sweatpants.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked, thinking it was Quinn but when he turned his head to look, Blaine was standing there with a sympathetic smile. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked and frowned, then he sat up in kind of a protective position.

"I-I was worried." Blaine furrowed his brows and sighed. "And I missed you."

"Well, if I wanted to see you I would've fucking called you." Kurt said.

"Kurt, don't—"

"Did you fucking follow me here too?" Kurt scoffed. "I don't wanna see you anymore!"

"Kurt please—"

"No!" He yelled and threw the magazine he was reading at Blaine. "Get out of here."

"Kurt..." He pleaded, tears starting to fall down his face.

"I said get out of here! Are you death? I don't wanna see you!" Kurt stood up and walked towards Blaine, furious. "Leave!" He pushed Blaine hard when he got near him and whispered. "Leave me alone."

"No, Kurt you're not well—"

"Stop telling me what I'm feeling!" He yelled even louder and Blaine could hear the steps of people walking up the stairs. "I know what I'm fucking feeling! Not you."

"Kurt—"

"No!" Kurt pushed Blaine harder and scoffed. "God, leave!"

"What—what did I do?!"

"You know what you did!" Kurt said, watching Rachel and Quinn walking the last steps of the stairs as Kurt had pushed Blaine out of the room already.

"Blaine, you should go." Quinn said.

"Kurt, please..." Blaine cried. "Don't—don't do this to me."

"Go away!" Kurt yelled even louder, entered the room and slammed the door close.

Blaine sighed and Rachel hugged him, comforting her friend.

"How long has he been here?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Since Monday." Quinn told her. "I better get in, he's probably crying—"

"I thought you hated him...what—what happened?"

"Well, since you told coach Sue that I was pregnant, she kicked me out and—"

"You're pregnant?" Rachel asked, eyes wide opened in surprise.

"What? You—you didn't know?"

"No, of course not! Is that why Puck told you to stay away from us?"

Quinn scoffed. "Get out of my house."

"Quinn, I swear, I didn't tell her."

"I said get out of my house!" Quinn yelled, pointing to the stairs.

Rachel nodded. "Okay," she gulped. "But just so you know...I didn't know about this...you're my friend and I would have never betrayed you like this."

"I told you to leave."

Blaine was too busy crying to pay attention to what they were saying and Rachel just nodded and lead Blaine down the stairs, feeling a tear fall down her face.

"What do you wanna watch now?" Rachel asked Blaine as they sat on the floor his room in front of the TV wrapped around lots of different blankets and pillows. They had just finished watching the last episode of the last season of Doctor Who on Netflix as they ate M&M's ice cream.

Blaine sighed. "Nothing."

Rachel sighed too. "What about Moulin Rouge, huh? You love this movie!"

Blaine cried and sniffed after. "Kurt and I watched that movie 5 times together!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, Chicago then?"

Blaine Rolled his eyes and Rachel elbowed him. "Come on, Blaine. Cheer up."

"Fine." He crossed his arms. "But only I can sing along you have to be quiet."

"What!?"

"That's the deal lady, take it or leave it."

"I hate you, Blaine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kurt, where are you going?! It's 23 degrees!"

"Fuck off!" He yelled as walked.

"Kurt!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'm done." Blaine said taking the remote from Rachel's hand and turning the TV off.

"Already?"

"If I hear you singing another Funny Girl song I might kill myself."

Rachel scoffed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I had missed being your friend and watching musicals with you."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I just want to make sure you're okay. Are you?"

Blaine sighed. "No. But I'll be."

She nodded. "Then I'm gonna get going, okay?"

He have her a brief smile and squeezed her shoulder. "Okay."

She kissed his cheek. "Just go to sleep okay? Because—"

"Everything will be okay in the morning? Yeah right." He scoffed.

Rachel stood up, put her white shoes back on and took her bag from Blaine's bed. "Call me if you wanna do anything tomorrow or if you're not feeling well, okay?"

Blaine nodded and waved at her. "Bye."

She was soon gone, Blaine had stood up and watched her get in her house across the street just to make sure. When Rachel got in her room she smiled at Blaine and closed the window and curtain.

Blaine just stood there wrapped in a blanket, staring at the empty road and only thinking about Kurt. What was Kurt doing what was Kurt feeling...Kurt Kurt Kurt.

Blaine sighed and shut his window because of the cold and lied down in bed, covering himself with two more blankets. Then he started crying, crying softly and sniffing, staring at the clock on his night stand, letting the tears flow until—his phone started ringing and when he expected it'd be Rachel calling to make sure he was okay it wasn't. It was Kurt, crying.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt sobbing his name and he raised his eyebrows, worried.

"Kurt—w-what's wrong? Where—where are you?!"

"I'm so sorry. I love you." Kurt cried. "Please, I'm sorry, don't leave me! I need you, please."

"Kurt, it's okay, just tell me where you are please—"

"You don't understand!" Kurt was talking loudly and sniffing and sobbing. "I love you, I've loved you since the first time I saw you in this park!" Then he started to gather his clothes and put them on. "I felt so guilty because of the way I felt when I saw you cause I thought you were straight. I punished myself because I couldn't stop thinking about you—"

"Kurt—"

"I _need_ you." Kurt whispered and as Blaine listened, he ran down the stairs and got to his car. "Blaine I need you and if I don't have you I'll die! I can't live without you! You're all I have—"

"Kurt! Please tell me where you are, Kurt!" Blaine told him as he drove out of the garage of his house and drove, not knowing where to go.

"I love you, please tell me you love me back, please—"

"I do, I love you, Kurt, please, tell me where you are, just don't do anything to yourself, please—"

"It's so cold." Kurt sounded like he was shivering and was in pain. "Please, I need you."

"Kurt, I'm in my car, just please tell me where you are."

"In the park."

Then Kurt hung up and Blaine sped up, driving so fast that he knew if it wasn't 2 in the morning, he'd be arrested by now.

He was trying so hard not to cry, then he decided to cry Rachel so he wouldn't have a heart attack right there. He put his phone on speaker after dialing Rachel and she answered in a second.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Kurt, it's Kurt, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Okay, in my bathroom there's three bottles of Kurt's medication, those are the meds he takes, take them and get refills of them and bring them to me."

"You want me to go through your trash? What the fuck?"

"Just please, Rachel, get the refills, please."

"I-I don't have a prescription I-I—"

"Then give them a couple hundreds of dollars I don't care just please, do it for Kurt. For me please."

"Okay," and just as she hung up, Blaine got to the park and didn't even waste time parking his car he just stopped in the middle of the road and got out to look for Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine called loudly, his voice ecoing in the dark night. "Kurt where are you?"

Blaine didn't hear anything. Anything but the sound of the wind. Then he kept on yelling Kurt's name, his hands in his pockets and his lips trembling.

Then he saw Kurt, under a big tree, Kurt could barely see him in the sim of the light.

"Kurt!" He yelled and ran towards him and when he saw Kurt, he gasped loudly.

Kurt was barely awake, he was shirtless, wearing only pants and shoes,his lips trembling and Blaine could see him blinking softly with a smile on his face like he was hallucinating. Then Blaine saw Kurt's wrist. It had a huge and deep cut there and blood everywhere and on Kurt's other hand there was a sharp piece of glass.

"Kurt." Blaine sounded worried, his heart was beating fast and his hands were trembling. "Kurt," he shook Kurt's body and Kurt just smiled.

"I-I knew you'd come." Kurt kept smiling.

"You're freezing." He cried when he touched Kurt he felt how cold his skin was and took his jacket off to wrap it around Kurt's body but Kurt didn't move or say anything else..

Then he took one of his sweaters off and wrapped tightly on Kurt's wrist so he wouldn't bleed himself dry.

"Baby, i need to take you to a hospital—"

"No!" Kurt yelped staring at the grass. "N-n-no h-hospitals n-no."

"Kurt, please, you're hurt, you need stitches, please—"

"N-no, h-hospital—n-no, n-no." His lips trembling his eyes shining blue, red and tired looking.

"Kurt, you're hurt...Please..." He whispered.

"F-finn."

Blaine tried to help Kurt up but Kurt was bigger than him and heavier and he couldn't take him. "What?" He cried in frustration. "Kurt," he slapped Kurt's cheek softly. "Please stay awake.

"It's f-fading." Kurt whispered.

"Please stay awake." Blaine Said and kept trying to hold Kurt and get him up but it seemed like Kurt was trying not to get up.

"I—"

Blaine used all his strength to help Kurt up and he had his arms around his chest and back, Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine carried him, Kurt's feet seemed numb and he wasn't using his legs, Blaine had to use all his strength to get Kurt to his car.

Blaine started feeling tired and he felt like his body was going to give in but he finally got to his car. He struggled to find his keys and open the car door but eventually he got Kurt in.

"Press your hand against it," Blaine told Kurt referring to his hand on his injurie.

And instead of driving to the hospital, Blaine drove Kurt to the only place that he could think of, Finn's house.

"Stay here," he told Kurt when he parked in front of Finn's house. "I'm going to call Finn's mom, she's a nurse."

"No hospitals." Kurt whispered, moving his head slowly to the sides frequently, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry, we won't take you to a hospital, it's just his mom."

Blaine left the door open and ran towards the door, knocking hard on it and yelling Finn's name.

"Finn!" He kept on knocking. "Please, Finn!"

Then Finn was there, opening the door, wearing boxers and a t shirt, looking sleepy.

"Blaine?" Finn yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I-it's Kurt." Blaine was crying and there were tears on his eyes. "H-he hurt himself." He cried. "He doesn't wanna go to the hospital so please, please tell me your mom is here."

"She's—she's here...what happened?!" Finn asked welcoming Blaine inside.

"Kurt, he—you gotta go get him, he's too heavy for me to carry please, man, he's weak, he can't walk, he's losing too much blood, please get him or help me carry him, just please help me." He said al that while he cried.

"Calm down, man, sit down." Finn said. "I'm gonna go get him, no worries." Finn indicated the sofa for Blaine to sit and Blaine did and he turned around to go get Kurt when a short woman entered the room.

"What's going on?" She asked in a sleepy voice. "Who are you?" She yawned.

"It's me Blaine."

"Honey, are you crying?" Carole furrowed her brows and got closer.

"It's Kurt, you've gotta help him, he—"

Then Finn entered the house, carrying Kurt on his arms, his body trembling because of the cold, and he lied Kurt on the sofa, putting a pillow under his head and Carole gasped.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked Kurt, kneeling by his side.

"B-Blaine didn't want me anymore." Kurt cried lowly. "Don't wanna live without him, don't."

"It's his arm—he—it's huge, just get the, the—"

Blaine couldn't speak, he was in shock.

"Blaine we gotta take him to a hospital."

"No! No hospitals! No!" Kurt murmured, his voice too weak to speak loudly.

"Carole he's losing blood we—we gotta do something!"

"Okay, okay,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt's head hurt, he felt like he was sleepy and he really wanted to sleep but he couldn't because of the hammer knocking on his head, he could hear people talking but he couldn't distinguish what they were saying, only when they talked louder.

He could hear Blaine crying, his love was crying, he made Blaine cry. Kurt cried in frustration then he heard someone saying something beside him and he groaned.

Then he heard a lady saying something and he couldn't understand and the next thing Kurt felt was water running down his throat and then he fell asleep, or die, he didn't really know.

Then he awoke in a bed, a strange room, he realized when he first opened his eyes. A unknown and big room, the room was empty, white, and too bright.

Where was he? His mind was so confused he felt like throwing up. He felt then an agonizing pain on his arms and remembered what had happened, part of it. When he checked his arms he realized it had been stitched and there were band-aids over the stitches.

He sighed loudly Then he shifted his body sideways and realized someone was lying there with him.

And then he realized it was Blaine. He was lying there, sleeping like an angel, snoring softly, his face turned to Kurt and it seemed like he had fallen asleep looking at Kurt.

Then Kurt realized something: even if he didn't knew where he was or where he'd go, he always knew who'd be by his side. Blaine, always Blaine.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A/N: yeah so that's what happens to a lot of people who have bipolar disorder and for those who think it's bullshit it isn't cause this happened to me and I'm bipolar. When except the good parts lol. Thank you so much for reading and I'm so sorry I haven't been updAting but if at least one of you is still reading I'll keep writing! Thank you babies. Love you all xo xo - juls ❤️_


	8. Assaulted

_**REWRITTEN!**_

_A/N: hi guys :) so I decided I won't write smut with specific details only when it's important, and I don't want this fanfic to be about sex, I want it to be about Kurt and Blaine and their love, if not having sex totally described bothers you tell me on PM or review 3 I love you all thank you for the support, this fanfiction means a lot to me and it'd mean a lot if you guys left a feedback, tell me what you wanna see on this fanfic and what you'd like Kurt and Blaine to do. My user on tumblr and twitter is gallavichst, thank you for reading this! Don't forget how amazing you all are xx juls _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt shook Blaine awake softly, squeezing his arms and kissing his forehead then Blaine opened his eyes with a worried look, a look that turned into a happy one when he saw Kurt there lying next to him.

"Hi."

"Where are we?" Kurt asked smiling and stroking Blaine's un-gelled hair.

"Finn's guest room. His mother helped you yesterday, do you remember?"

"Uh, I—part of it." Kurt blinked hard and sighed.

"How are you feeling? You alright?" Blaine asked and put his hand on Kurt's cheek to stroke it softly with his thumb. "I was so worried..." That caring expression was the first time in years he could see in someone's eyes that they really cared about him.

"I-I'm okay...I...just a headache."

Blaine smiled. "Soon It's time for your pills."

"Uh, what pills?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Oh, well. Yesterday Carole called her friend from work—a doctor. He and Carole stitched you up and gave you some medication and—" Blaine sighed "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? Him and Carole would be fired and maybe even arrested if the hospital knew they brought hospital material to their houses—"

"Who—" Kurt shook his head. "Who's Carole?"

"Oh, Finn's mom." Blaine chuckled. "She's nice." He let go of Kurt's face and took his hand. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It depends...did my craziness make you want to run away from me forever?"

Blaine shook his head no and smiled. "Nope. I'm never leaving you."

"Oh, well, never...?" Kurt smiled too.

Blaine smirked and playfully slapped Kurt's shoulder, making him groan in pain. "Sorry."

"Can I have a kiss? We haven't kissed in a week."

"No, you have to take your meds first."

There were three orange bottles of pills on the bedside glass table and a glass of water. Blaine gave Kurt three different pills and he groaned when he saw them, holding the glass of water.

"What are these?" He asked frowning.

"Lamotrigine, venlaflaxine and ibrupofen."

"Look at you sounding all smart." He smirked. "What's ibuprofen?" Kurt raised his brows and smiled.

"Advil." Blaine smiled proud of himself that reminded the name of the meds. "How do you drink pills so fast?" He asked watching Kurt take the pills quickly. "I always choke on them."

Kurt smiled. "You just have to put them under your tongue and then drink the water."

"Ohhh," Blaine said stroking Kurt's arm. "Smart."

Kurt scoffed then smiled. "I'm sorry...about everything, okay? I really am."

Blaine nodded. "It's okay."

"Is it really?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, it is." Blaine smiled. "I love you, that's what matters."

Kurt tried to hide his smile but failed terribly, ending up smiling wider than he could. "I love you more."

"Ha, not possible." Then Blaine scooped next to Kurt to give him a soft kiss on the lips."Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm fine. Just confused."

"Well, all you need to know is that we took care of you." Blaine grinned.

"Thank you for that." He pecked Blaine's lips and smiled, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's.

"Do you wanna go have some breakfast? Or go to my house?"

Kurt scowled. "What day is today?" He said with a confused expression.

"Sunday." Blaine chuckled.

Kurt nodded. "Oh, okay."

"10AM." Blaine informed.

"Okay, good...uh..." Kurt blinked hard and shook his head confused. "Last thing I remembered it was Friday."

"Well, I brought you here at like 3AM Saturday, and we took care of you then you just slept...and woke up now." They smiled at each other and Blaine looked down shyly, Kurt impressed at how Blaine's eyes were shining. "I checked if you were breathing every 5 minutes." He chuckled.

"You're amazing you know?" Kurt sniffed and put his hands on Blaine's cheek to stroke it softly. "I love you so much, Blaine."

"I know." He smiled. "I love you too."

Kurt smirked and let go of Blaine's face, sighing softly and holding his own hand. "I-I must have given you so much trouble I—"

"No, no, no." Blaine frowned. "Forget about it, okay? We are fine, I love you, we love each other, now let's move on okay?"

"Never talk about it again?"

Blaine nodded. "Never again."

Kurt sighed. "Okay."

Blaine smiled at him and stood up and Kurt realized he was only wearing boxers and how hot he looked shirtless. Kurt involuntarily bit his lower lip and licked his lips when Blaine turned around and he faced Blaine's crotch.

"You know you can touch it if you want." Blaine told Kurt, smirking at him and damn, he was caught.

Kurt's face turned red and hot and he looked down shyly.

Blaine simply chuckled and put his shirt on with a huge smirk on his face.

"Uh, i-I," Kurt cleared his throat, he had to say it come on, Kurt why is it so hard to say what you think. "You'rereallyhot." He said quickly like it was one word and very lowly.

Blaine smiled widely. "What was that?"

"I-I think you're—" Kurt kept staring at his hands and playing with his own fingers. "I t-think you're h-hot."

Blaine nodded and crawled on the bed to get near Kurt. "I think your even hotter."

Kurt smiled shyly and blushed harder. "Really?"

Blaine nodded and hummed. "Hell yeah." He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and stroke it. "You're sexy, Kurt." Blaine whispered sexily.

"I—"

"Sorry," Blaine looked away and took his hand off Kurt's shoulder. "I-I shouldn't have said that I-I know you're not comfortable with this kind of thing—"

"Blaine." Kurt took Blaine's hand and put it back on his shoulder. "I-I think I—" he cleared his throat. "I don't mind." Kurt smiled.

"I—"

"It's okay." He took Blaine's hand. "Y-you're sexy t-to."

Blaine smiled and leaned closer to Kurt to give him another soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and staring at Blaine's eyes, he replied. "I love you, too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the Monday after that day, the whole school was already aware of Quinn's pregnancy and no one wanted to get near her. Besides Kurt, and with Kurt comes Blaine, and with Blaine comes Finn and with Finn comes Rachel so they were kind of like...a group? Like...somehow friends?

Kurt was still doubtful that Rachel's apologizes were real but after spending time with her, he let himself forgive her and just forget about the bad things she did. Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Blaine started going everywhere together. To the library, walk each other to class, for lunch, they started doing things together like close friends.

It was a Friday then, spring was coming and winter was almost over, they were in the indoors cafeteria, sitting in a table on the corner, talking about silly stuff, and they were all happy, even though the whole school hated all of them, Kurt for "turning guys gay", Blaine for being gay, Quinn for being a pregnant 'slut', Rachel for leaving the jocks to stay friends with Blaine and Finn simply for being friends with them but they didn't care anymore. They were happy, they were friends, they had each other.

"Kurt, Rachel's right." Blaine told Kurt, holding his hand. "You have an amazing voice."

"Yeah." Quinn agreed. "You should totally join glee club."

"Yeah, you're the only one of us who isn't there, dude." Finn told him. "It's like a war in there, we don't even rehearse together anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Well, since the rest of the club hates us they refused to perform with us, but since we are more talented, Mr. Schue gave us two numbers and one to them, so we'd perform separated." Rachel explained

"Whoa." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fine. I'll join glee club."

They all smiled and Blaine cheered a little too loud. "Yes!" He quickly kissed Kurt's lips and smiled at his friends. "One less problem on my list."

"You think not having your boyfriend on your glee club is a problem?" She scoffed. "Try not having a date for Sadie Hawkins and not fitting in any dress." Quinn complained and took another spoon of flan in her mouth.

"Blaine could be your date." Kurt suggested. "I didn't wanna go anyways—"

"Kurt—"

"No, of course not." Quinn said. "You two must go together. You two are the cutest couple ever, the world must see you."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at her and Kurt patted her back.

"Well, I could introduce you to a friend..." Rachel said. "He goes to Lima university he's a freshman there. He's really handsome and he's British."

Quinn smiled. "Can I remind you that I'm pregnant?"

"Oh, don't worry." Rachel smiled. "He'll like you, it's just a date not a wedding..."

Quinn nodded. "I wouldn't have a dress."

"No worries." Kurt told her. "Rachel and I will find you a dress and we'll get ready together! At Rachel's!"

"Does that mean Blaine and I are not invited?" Finn frowned.

They all just chuckled.

"So, do you guys wanna catch a movie tonight?" Quinn asked.

"Totally." Finn said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Actually...Kurt and I have a date tonight." Blaine told them and Kurt blushed hard.

"Hmmmmm," Quinn teased. "Cute. Where are you two going?"

"Well, Kurt doesn't really like going out so..."

"We're cooking dinner for us and then watching some movies." Kurt explained.

"Hm, movies, huh?" Rachel chuckled. "I bet you two will watch some movies."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Watching movies is always a code for sex." Quinn told them.

"Oh no, we don't—"

"That-is between Blaine and I." Kurt smiled and after he said that the bell rang. "Now we should go to class."

"I can imagine how much fun you two will have tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really, Blaine? A walk to remember again?" Kurt asked Blaine with his eyebrows raised as they lay in Blaine's bed and watched the movie start on Blaine's laptop, the third movie actually.

"What? I love this movie!" Blaine smirked.

"I..." Kurt sighed and closed the laptop and put it on the bedside table, ignoring Blaine's protest.

"I—"

"I was thinking..." Kurt sat up and Blaine followed doing the same thing. "Maybe we Could do something else..."

"Okay...you wanna...talk about how awful celebrities' dresses are on red carpets?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"No—" Kurt scoffed. "No, no, I want...can we...you know...?"

"What?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrows and staring at Kurt.

"Blaine the thing is..." Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Blaine scowled. "Ready for what?"

"You know...?"

Blaine raised his brows in a questioning look.

"Sex!" Kurt said almost annoyed and looked down when he realized he had talked too loudly. "I mean...for sex...I want...you." Kurt smiled, not being able to look directly at Blaine. "I want you."

Blaine smiled widely and made Kurt raise his head by taking his head up by his chin and he pecked Kurt's lips. "I want you, too."

"And I-I might not be...you know...good at it but...all I know is that I...love you, a lot."

"Love you too, babe."

Kurt nodded. "We can do it...you know...sex...we can go now, I mean—if you want we..."

Blaine chuckled. "You're so adorable."

Kurt sighed. "I just...I've never—"

"It's okay." Blaine put a lock of Kurt's hair behind his ear, stopping his hand on Kurt's jaw and leaning closer to him. "Do you want me to make you feel good?" Blaine whispered sexily.

Kurt nodded with his eyes closed, trying to control his hormones so he wouldn't cum in his pants. "Hm-hm." He hummed yes and gulped.

"Don't be nervous." Blaine whispered, running his hand from Kurt's jaw to his arm then his waist. "I'll make you feel good, don't worry."

Kurt smiled at Blaine and took his hand. "Just—do you want—I mean, I've—I-I googled it and there's uh, one on top and one on the bottom do you—I mean you—"

Blaine chuckled. "Since it's your first time I think it's better if you top." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "We'll go slow, okay? Don't worry about it."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Yes. I am."

"Okay...then come here." He opened his arms to hold Kurt and Kurt fell on top of Blaine clumsly and Blaine hugged him tightly, chuckling.

Kurt felt his heart starting to beat faster, this was all Kurt wanted—he wanted Blaine, he wanted him and it was coming true, his dreams were coming true.

So Kurt leaned even closer and when his lips were united with Blaine's, Blaine started kissing Kurt in a way he never did. A way that made Kurt's belly tingle and his cock twitch. Blaine's tongue was so deep inside Kurt's mouth, and it wasn't the usual tongue on tongue and skin on skin feeling, it was more, there was something, something good, something better. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's thigh and Kurt was not sure of what—of where to put his hand but it was like Blaine read his thoughts.

"You can touch me, too if you want." Blaine said when he had his hand very near Kurt's ass, on his back, panting heavily and smiling, he could see Blaine was also getting sweaty like him.

"W-where?"

Blaine smirked and took Kurt's hand and placed it on his crotch, Kurt's body falling side wards and instead of on top of Blaine he was on his side, Blaine held Kurt's hand on his cock so Kurt would feel Blaine's hard and apparently big cock on his hand, also making him moan lowly. "Here." Blaine whispered.

Then Kurt kissed Blaine again and he just follows his extincts and squeezed Blaine's erection which apparently was something good since Blaine squirmed and bit Kurt's lower lip.

"You're so hot." Blaine whispered, his hand running down Kurt's pants and finding Kurt's perfectly rounded ass. Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips and squeezed his crotch again, then Blaine started taking his shirt off and Kurt didn't stop him.

Then Kurt saw Blaine's abs and he felt like he could come right then, they were so perfect, so...Blaine, so tanned and delicious and Kurt felt like licking it.

"I-I—"

"It was getting hot."

Then when Kurt let go of Blaine's crotch, Blaine put his hand inside his pants and started stroking himself, closing his eyes and moaning softly.

And Kurt saw Blaine's neck stretched, his Adam's apple gulping perfectly and that made something wild inside Kurt wanna get out, he just wanted to suck on Blaine's neck.

So he did. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and started softly kissing Blaine's neck, making Blaine moan a little louder, then the kisses got hungrier and rougher and Kurt started sucking harder Aiand when he realized there was a small purple mark, Kurt looked at it confused, was that bad? But his thoughts were interrupted when he realized Blaine had taken his pants off and was only in his boxers.

"You have no idea how much I touched myself thinking of this." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt again, but now he was kissing his neck and Kurt understood now why people made a big deal out of making out, it was amazing, it felt hot and good and it just made Kurt want, need, desire more and more.

Kurt smirked when Blaine whispered that he tasted good Then he started feeling hot, his body was hot, he was sweaty and it was like he couldn't take it anymore because of how hot he was and he realized it was because of Blaine, because Blaine was making him feel this way as he stroke his own cock through his boxers in front of Kurt and Kurt watched.

Then Kurt took his shirt off and he really needed to touch himself, or Blaine to touch him but he didn't want Blaine to stop touching himself because that was SO hot. Then he felt his cock burning, like asking for attention, so he did like Blaine and took his pants of, staying only in his boxers.

"Kurt, touch me." Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt closer with one hand and smashing his lips against Kurt.

Then when Kurt's body met Blaine's he felt the most amazing thing he had felt in his life, Blaine's cock and chest against his, that made him moan and involuntarily grind his hips against Blaine's, the friction making him want more and more.

It all felt so good, it was all so hot, Blaine pushing Kurt in bed and grinding his hips against Kurt's, Kurt moaning, it was all too much.

Then Kurt came as Blaine moved his hips against Kurt's and Kurt squirmed after he did.

"I'm sorry." Kurt groaned. "I-I—"

Blaine smirked. "Don't worry." He pecked Kurt's lips and sat on top of him, Blaine's ass on Kurt's thigh so Blaine'd be able to grab Kurt's cock. "I can make you hard again."

Kurt nodded. "Okay." Then Blaine started taking Kurt's boxers off and kurt didn't protest, but felt a little shy when Blaine stared at his cock.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine bit his lower lip. "You're so—, so big." He whispered so Kurt wouldn't be uncomfortable with what he was saying.

"Uh..."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's thighs.

Kurt nodded, he was already half-hard just by the touch of Blaine's hand on his thigh. Blaine gave Kurt a soft kiss and whispered on his ear. "I love you,"

Kurt moaned in response but the real answer was I love you too.

Then Blaine spit on his hand and wrapped one hand around Kurt's cock and the other around his own, leaving Kurt only being able to lie there and enjoy it.

"Stop." Kurt asked, putting his hand on top of Blaine's and sitting up.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm gonna come...again."

Blaine smiled, taking his boxers off and Kurt stared at him wide eyed,Blaine's cock was bigger than his probably 10 inches long and thick...really think, so he also took his boxers off shyly and saw Blaine smirking at him. "Okay." Blaine sat by Kurt's side and took a bottle of lube from his night stand drawer and opening it, he spread lube over his hands, leaving Kurt only to stare at him.

"W-what's that?" Kurt raised his brows.

"Lube." Blaine smiled working the lube on his fingers.

"Lube? I—what for?"

"Here." He squeezed a bit of lube on Kurt's hand and spread it all over Kurt's hand with his own hand. "Touch yourself with it."

"Okay." Kurt nodded and it felt much better with the lube, like, somehow easier in a way? Then he turned his head to see what Blaine was doing and his eyes went wide when he saw Blaine with two fingers inside his asshole, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open, soft moans coming out of it.

"Blaine..."

Blaine took Kurt's hand with his own hand that wasn't inside his ass and wrapped Kurt's hand around his own cock.

"Just stroke it." And Kurt did, watching Blaine finger his ass and some times moaning louder and louder, Blaine was sweaty and his hands seemed tired.

"Okay, I'm ready." He told Blaine.

"I—what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna ride you."

"Ride?"

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Blaine smiled, taking his fingers out of his ass and smiled at Kurt. "Just lay there and I'll do everything, don't worry."

Kurt nodded and gulped nervously, not able to take his eyes off Blaine's cock.

"H-how do you know so much about—sex..?" Kurt asked, blushing hard as Blaine looked for something on his drawer.

"I just do." Blaine said and smiled, closing the drawer. "Do we need condoms?"

"I don't know, I—"

"You're a virgin, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Then there's no problem." He took Kurt's hand. "Come here, give me a kiss."

Kurt smiled and leaned closer to Blaine stroking Blaine's arm as Blaine's slowly stroke Kurt's thigh, then he kissed him deeply and softly, pausing to smile a few times. It was like fun, he was comfortable and happy and him and Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

Then he was surprised by Blaine's hand with lube on it wrapped around his cock, spreading the thing all over his cock and squeezing it a bit, making Kurt moan loudly and his body fill with pleasure, that squeezing felt really really good and the teasing of Blaine's hand on the head of his cock just as amazing.

"Blaine I—" he moaned against Blaine's lips and Blaine let go of his cock and pulled away.

"Now lay back, close your eyes and enjoy."

Kurt nodded. "I—okay."

Blaine got on his feet on the bed and put each feet on each side of Kurt's legs, then he got his knees with his legs opened and his ass was really close to Kurt's cock and Kurt was getting more nervous.

Blaine smirked and started moving down and then he held Kurt's cock and started moving down.

"Jesus Fuck!" Kurt yelled loudly when he felt the warmth and tightness of his cock inside Blaine's ass and now he understood why people thought sex was so amazing. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

Blaine chuckled then moaned softly, trying to adjust to Kurt's cock.

"It's—tight." Kurt said between moans.

Blaine smirked, wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. "Good, huh?" Blaine said kind of breathless and started moving his hips up and down on Kurt's cock and damn, so fucking good.

Kurt wasn't even able to kiss Blaine, their mouths were just close but all he could do was moan and moan and Blaine doing the same and he got the impression they were being really loud but he couldn't worry about that now, it all felt too good.

Then he unconsciously started moving his hips up to meet Blaine's ass faster and they breathed fast and loudly against each other's lips, Kurt eyes rolled back in pleasure and Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder for better movement.

Kurt was trying so hard not to come. Blaine was there and so close so hot, he felt Blaine's cock against his stomach and the sex noise didn't feel weird, it felt good, it made him want even more and want to come even more.

"Blaine," Kurt yelled. "Fuck."

Blaine smirked. "You like that?" He moaned. "Huh?"

"Yes, yes." Kurt yelled. "Fuck,"

Kurt didn't swear that much usually but, damn. Damn, Blaine.

"I'm gonna—"

"Hold back." Blaine said, he was sweating so much, his face was red and his body was hot, Kurt could feel sweat dripping on his back and who knew sex did that. Kurt didn't feel tired at all but he saw Blaine was doing all the work and he liked it.

"I can't i-I—" Then Kurt came inside Blaine's ass. And he came hard, like really hard and when Blaine felt that warm cum inside of him, that amazing feeling, he came hard against Kurt's stomach and chuckled a bit as he came.

"God." Blaine smiled, pulling himself out of Kurt and the come dripped down Kurt's cock. "That was amazing." Blaine sat and lied by Kurt's side, taking his hand.

Kurt was still panting and it was like he was shocked. "Who knew something could feel so good?" He said staring at his own cock, cum all over it.

"You wanna taste it?" Blaine asked when he realized Kurt was staring at the cum.

"Sperm? No, ew."

Blaine chuckled. "It's good. I mean kinda. It tastes like apricot juice."

Kurt chuckled and squeezed Blaine's hand, turning around so they could lie facing each other and holding each other's hands

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered and pecked Kurt's lips.

Kurt nodded. "I'm amazing."

Blaine chuckled, stroking the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt whispered to Blaine as he stroke Blaine's hair with the other hand.

"What?"

"Uh...you know...your butt...does it hurt..?"

Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's forehead. "It does." Kurt gasped but Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand to assure him he was fine. "But it is a good pain, it's a great pain. I'll show you some day if you like."

Kurt nodded. "I'd like that, I think..."

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked with a soft smile.

"I feel...I—I feel happy." Kurt smiled. "Really really happy."

After Blaine heard that, he pecked Kurt's lips and put his arm under Kurt's and brought him closer so their bodies were touching. "Oh, yeah?"

Kurt nodded. "Very." He chuckled.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too."

"I know." Blaine smiled. "We should sleep."

"Don't wanna." Kurt groaned. "I wanna talk. I'm just too happy to sleep."

"Well, it's good to finally see you happy." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips again and once more.

"Well how can I not with a boyfriend like you." Kurt said and wrapped one arm around Blaine's body, holding him close too.

"Flattering." Blaine started stroking Kurt's back, near his butt and Kurt sighed. "You should take your meds, babe."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"I'll get it for you." Blaine let go of Kurt and sat up, opening Kurt's bag on the floor and talking one orange bottle from it, then one pill and giving it to Kurt.

"I'm gonna get you some water okay?" Blaine said stroking Kurt's hair and Kurt smiled and nodded, humming yes. "Love you," he pecked Kurt's forehead and stood up and now Kurt didn't feel ashamed about talking about Blaine's body anymore.

"You're going naked?" Kurt said when Blaine was about to open the door.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just...don't want anyone looking at your beautiful ass but me."

Blaine smirked. "Okay." He chuckled and took a pair of boxers from his underwear drawer, he tossed one to Kurt and put the other one.

"Be right back." Blaine sent him a kiss and Kurt smiled.

Kurt almost yelled when Blaine got out of the room. This couldn't be happy. It was too good to be happening. He put the boxers on and left the pill on the bedside table. He shook his legs and and yelped in happiness.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said, unable to contain his smile.

And then, Kurt finally felt truly loved, finally felt like he was in the right place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on," Blaine called Kurt, shaking him awake stroking Kurt's arm and smiled at him. "We're gonna be late for school."

"Don't wanna." Kurt groaned and put the pillow over his head, holding the pillow tightly.

Blaine chuckled. "Come on babe."

Kurt threw the pillow at Blaine and turned around to face him. "Don't be annoying, you're just like jake in the morning." He said grumpily.

Blaine just kept smiling. "Babe, we gotta go to school."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, only if I get a kiss."

Blaine smiled wider. "Of course."

He leaned down and gave Kurt a big and deep good morning kiss, making Kurt smile widely.

"Now I'm awake." He sat up in bed

"You wanna shower together or you want me to go first?"

"I—" he sighed. "Can you go first, I-I—"

"You know I've seen you naked already..."

Kurt just looked at him with a guilty look and frowned.

"Hey, it's okay, baby." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips and stood up and Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine's morning erection. Blaine realized Kurt was staring so he just turned around. "Sorry."

"N-no, it's okay...I-I have one too." Blaine smirked and turned around again.

"Yeah?" He sat back in bed next to Kurt. "Can I see?"

Kurt nodded and pulled the blankets down, exposing his hard as rock cock trapped inside his boxers, making Blaine lick and bite his lips.

"Damn, baby."

"S-Sorry—"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed staring at Kurt's erection. "Don't be sorry about that."

Kurt smiled. "I—"

"Can I...touch you..?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded and let Blaine get closer to him, pulling down his boxers.

Blaine crawled next to Kurt on the big bed and spit on his hands, too lazy to go get lube and wrapped his hands around Kurt's cock, making him moan instantly.

Blaine smirked when he heard Kurt's moan and squeezed Kurt's cock tightly then moved his hand up and down, stroking the head of Kurt's cock with his thumb.

"B-Blaine..." Kurt gasped when he suddenly felt Blaine's mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking hard on his cock like a fucking lollipop it was almost as good as fucking Blaine but not as good. "Oh Jesus Christ."

And as Blaine sucked the head of Kurt's cock he jerked his and Kurt's cock too. Blaine liked sucking cock but the problem was that sometimes he started sniffing a lot and his eyes tearing up and Kurt warned him he was about to come so he let his mouth go of Kurt's cock and let Kurt come in his hands.

"That was fast." Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips.

"You too," Kurt said chuckling when he realized Blaine had come too as Blaine cleaned his hands on the sheet.

"Well...shower? Together?" Blaine suggested looking down at Kurt cleaning his legs.

"Okay." Kurt said softly.

"Okay?" Blaine raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "Okay."

But before they could stand up to go shower, Kurt's phone started ringing on the bedside table.

Kurt raised his eyebrows because besides of when he wasn't with Blaine, no one ever called him.

"Mary Margaret! What's wrong?" He replied when he answered the phone and heard kids in the background.

"Nothing is wrong honey." Kurt exhaled in relief.

"Oh, okay, so...what is it?"

"Hm, you gotta be here at 3 today, okay? I have an interview for you."

"Aw, Mary Margaret, you know that's bullshit—"

"Just be here at 3, Kurt." Then she hung up and Kurt threw the phone on the bed and sighed angrily.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." He sighed. "Weren't we about to do something?"

Blaine smirked and got closer to Kurt to kiss his lips. "Indeed we were."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, guess who's walking funny today?" They heard someone talking behind them when they were on their way to the locker room hand in hand when it was P.E. Time and when they turned around it was Karofsky talking to them.

"What do you want, Karofsky?" Blaine asked, annoyed.

"I want you two to stop reminding me all the time how you two should be in hell right now."

"Like you're any better." They heard Quinn coming from behind them with her eyebrows raised.

"Talks the slut." Karofsky murmured. "You're a bunch of freaks. I can't believe they still let you two change in the boys locker room."

Blaine scoffed and walked by Karofsky, taking Quinn's hand too and dragging them with him. "You're pathetic Karofsky." He yelled when he was far from Karofsky and walked away with Quinn and Kurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you and take you home? I could skip practice if you want..." Blaine asked Kurt when they were in the locker room after P.E., Blaine changing into his football uniform and Kurt waiting for the room clear out so he could shower.

"No, no. I'm just gonna shower and go, don't worry." Kurt said as he took his shampoo out of his locker. "I'll be fine." He said as closed his locker and smiled at Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine put his gym bag inside his locker and took his helmet from the floor. He pecked Kurt's lips and cheek and smiled at him. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Kurt replied, watching Blaine walk away.

When Kurt heard the last shower on being turned off, it meant that no one was showering anymore there so he could now shower.

He took his towel from the bench and took his shirt off, tossing it inside his locker, he took his shorts off too, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Hummel!" Kurt was frozen by Karofsky's voice calling and he could feel his body shaking in fear already.

He turned around to see Karofsky there and he couldn't look directly at him, he never could. "I-I-I—"

"Are you looking at my dick?" Karofsky asked already sounding angry.

"N-no I-I wasn't, I—"

Karofsky pushed Kurt hard against the lockers before he could say anything else and he felt his back hurt so badly and tears start falling from his eyes.

Karofsky scoffed, his face so close to Kurt Kurt could feel his stinky breath on his face. "You're such a faggot," he scoffed again and that was when Kurt felt it, and it was the most traumatizing moment on his life.

Karofsky was hard, hard, his cock was hard, like really hard, Kurt could feel it against his leg and he felt like throwing up or melting, so his cries went from soft to loud sobs. "What do you want?" He sobbed.

"Shhhhhhh..." He chuckled. "You don't want anyone to hear your crying do you, fairy?"

But Kurt couldn't stop crying, he was sobbing loudly.

"I guess I'll have to shut you up then." Karofsky said and instead of the punching he was expecting, a pair of lips crashing against his and he cried even harder because they weren't Blaine's soft tasty lips, they were Karofsky's disgusting lips.

Kurt tried hard to push Karofsky away but Karofsky was so much stronger. And now he could feel Karofsky grinding his hips against Kurt's and forcing his tongue inside Kurt's mouth and all Kurt could do was cry, cry and cry.

But then Karofsky's body was pulled away from him and he heard punching sounds but it wasn't him who was being punched, when he opened his eyes he saw it was Blaine, punching Karofsky so hard he could hear loudly, murmuring things to Karofsky and looking at him with the angriest face Kurt had ever seen.

"Blaine, stop." Kurt tried to speak but all he could do was stand there and stare at nowhere, shocked and scared.

"If you even get near my boyfriend again everybody will know about this, you hear me?" Kurt heard Blaine and it was all like a blur, his mind was like frozen.

"Kurt," he heard Blaine calling but he couldn't seem to answer. "Kurt, baby." Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek and cried along him. "Baby, talk to me."

"H-he—" Kurt cried and cried and Blaine just held him there on the floor, hugging Kurt tightly. "Argh," he cried in frustrating, resting his head on Blaine's shoulders and hiding himself on Blaine's arms. "Blaine he—"

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay." Blaine said, trying to help Kurt up. "Let's get you to my house, okay?"

Kurt sobbed and nodded. "O-okay."

Blaine helped Kurt in his clothes slowly, softly assuring Kurt everything was okay and that he was safe, he combed Kurt's hair and stroke his back softly as Kurt softly crying, staring at nowhere. "Let's go." Blaine whispered and took both his and Kurt's bag and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to help him out of the room.

It was like Kurt couldn't take his own weight now. He was traumatized, he couldn't speak and Blaine was afraid he was going to do something bad so he didn't take his eyes off Kurt.

"You're going to be okay, babe." He said when they were in Blaine's car on the way to his house, Blaine holding Kurt's hand at all time and Kurt sat there, staring at the road and crying.

They got to Blaine's house and went straight to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine left their bags on the floor but before he took the bottle of Kurt's sleeping pills to give him some.

Kurt was sitting in Blaine's bed staring at the floor and crying, not saying anything or looking at blaine.

"Babe?" Blaine called with that worried look and shiny eyes.

Kurt hummed in response and Blaine sighed.

"Do you wanna take your night medication now So you'll relax a bit?" Blaine suggested, not touching Kurt at all because he didn't wanna make him think he was like Karofsky or wanted to hurt him.

Kurt nodded in response and Blaine tried to give Kurt the pill but he wouldn't move his hand.

"Open up." He told Kurt to open his mouth and put the pill under Kurt's tongue like he had told him. He gave Kurt the water, holding Kurt's chin so any water would spill and put the glass from last night back on the table when Kurt had finished taking the pill.

"Okay, now lay down and relax, okay?"

Kurt nodded and lied down. Blaine covered him up with the blankets but didn't kiss his forehead this time.

"Do you want me to go or you'd like me to stay with you?" Blaine asked.

"P-please," he sobbed. "St-tay."

Blaine nodded, took his shoes off and lied by Kurt's side, not touching him at all.

"Can you..." He stuttered. "Can you hold me?"

"Of course baby, always." Blaine smiled and let Kurt lie on his arms, holding him tightly and kissing his forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

Then Kurt whispered with his weak voice. "Thank you,"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next thing Kurt knew, he was waking up in Blaine's bed, tugged in warm blankets and Blaine was still right there by his side.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked in a whisper, his voice was weak and he realized it was probably from all the crying. "Blaine?"

"Baby, you're awake." Blaine smiled, shifting closer to Kurt and he didn't kiss Kurt, still afraid he'd frighten him. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm okay." Kurt whispered.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"I'll be okay." Kurt sighed. "I just—I was so scared Blaine." The tears started falling down his cheeks again.

"Oh, baby." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and let him cry on his arms.

"You saved me." Kurt sobbed. "You saved me."

"I'll always save you." Blaine whispered. "I'm here, always. I'm not going anywhere."

Then Kurt cried himself to sleep.

Xxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 missed calls was what Kurt read on his phone when he took his phone from the bedside table after waking up at 10 PM in Blaine's bed, still on Blaine's arms.

Kurt frowned worried and realized they were all missed calls from Mary Margaret. He sighed and called her and she quickly answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" She asked angrily.

"I'm at Blaine's. I'm sorry...something came up." He whispered so he wouldn't wake Blaine up.

"Something came up? Really, kurt? You never disobeyed me like that what the hell is happening?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I really am."

"Just come back now. I don't want you to sleep over at Blaine's."

"But—"

"No 'but's I am your thutor and I am responsible for you so come home right now, Kurt."

"Okay," he softly got away from Blaine's arms trying not to wake him and stood up taking his boxers from the bed and putting them on with one hand. "I-I'm sorry."

But she had already hung up and Kurt scoffed angrily, looking for his pants.

"Kurt?" Blaine called in a sleepy voice, not being able to see Kurt because of the darkness in the room. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I-I—Mary Margaret is pissed, I had to be there today at 3 and I completely forgot." Kurt said turning the lights.

Blaine sat up in bed and Kurt sat by his side now fully clothed. Blaine took his hand and looked at him worried.

"But after what happened, Kurt...you have to tell her, babe."

"No, no." Kurt shook his head. "Please, we can't tell this to anyone."

"But—what he did—he's gotta pay for it Kurt he—"

"I-I don't want anyone to know, okay? It's—" he sighed. "It's humiliating." He said like he was letting go of a huge weight.

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "I won't tell anyone. Whatever makes you happy."

Kurt nodded and pecked Blaine's lips. "I love you."

Blaine nodded. "Love you too."

"Can we not talk about this again? I just wanna forget."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, baby, Whatever makes you happy."

Kurt nodded. "I'm gonna go, okay?"

Blaine sighed. "Are you sure you're okay to go home?

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine. I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Love you," he pecked Blaine's lips again and stood up to put his shoes on.

"Wait, where do you think you're going? I'm gonna take you home!" Blaine said standing up

"No, you don't have to."

"Of course I will."

Blaine put his clothes on and carried Kurt's bag for him, walking down the stairs holding his hand and before they could open the front door to go out they were interrupted by Blaine's mom.

"Where do you boys think you're going?" Angy asked with her hands on her hips and a huge frown.

"I'm taking Kurt home." Blaine told her.

"Oh, I forgot he didn't live here." She joked. "I'm glad I caught you though...I wanna talk to you two about something and I will be quick because I know you're in a hurry."

They both nodded and Kurt automatically held Blaine's hand tighter.

"Are you two wearing condoms?"

They both looked at her with a guilty look and Blaine furrowed his brows. "I didn't think we had to cause I hate condoms and Kurt was a virgin—" Kurt elbowed him and he ignored. "And I got tested after we came back from California, so I thought—"

"How did you know we are having sex?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised and cheeks deeply red.

"Well, let's say you're not quiet at all during sex."

"Can we not talk about sex, please?" Kurt whimpered angrily.

"Mom, please...just...don't..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing I just—"

"Did Blaine force you into anything? Because if he did I'll cut his—"

"He didn't." Kurt said quickly and shut his eyes tightly. "Just—I can't—"

"Mom, Kurt and I are going through something...can you please...not."

"Okay..." She nodded. "You can leave but...careful, okay?"

Kurt said bye and practically ran out of the house and Blaine followed, opening the car door for Kurt and getting in on the other side.

"Wait, Blaine." Kurt called, staring outside the window before Blaine drove awaY.

"What?" He asked with his brows raised.

"Is that—is that Karofsky at Rachel's porch talking to her?"

"Y-yes!" Blaine sounded angry and Kurt did too. "That fucking bastard."

"I know...I just—I hate him so much." He said grinding his teeth, his eyes tearing up, trying hard not to cry.

"I mean Rachel. She claims she's our friend and now─Why did i believe she was actually sorry─"

"It doesn't matter we have each other Blaine, we don't need anyone else."

"I know but….what the hell is Karofsky doing there?"

"Can we just go? I can't stand looking at him." Kurt said, tears falling down his eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry i—"

"It's okay. Let's just go." Kurt cried. "I wanna do anything but look at him.

"Okay."

The ride to Kurt's house was quiet. Kurt cried and Blaine held his hand.

Then they parked in front of Kurt's house, Blaine got out of the car holding Kurt's bag and opened the car door for Kurt. When Kurt jumped out of the car he hugged Blaine for a few minutes and cried on his arms, then he tried hard to stop so he just wiped the tears away and tried to smile.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Blaine asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Eventually, I will." Kurt sighed. "It was just traumatizing...I didn't have to see him again."

"I know….Just call me if you need okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Promise?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes."

"Just be sure to take your night pills again if you feel bad and don't drink that lemonade crap you drink in the morning is bad for you-"

Kurt chuckled. "You sound like my dad."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

"Well, it's good to finally have someone who cares about me."

"I do. I always will." Blaine smiled. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I know." Kurt pecked Blaine's lips and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow okay."

Blaine handed Kurt his bag and sighed. "Okay."

"I love you."

"Forever and ever, babe."


	9. Not Alone

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx NOT EDITED xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

A/N: if you wanna wait to read after it's edited wait to read tomorrow, it'll be edited :) thanks for all the support, twitter and tumblr: gallavichst

* * *

After dropping Kurt at the orphanage that day, Blaine drove straight to his house, parked his car and instead of going to his house, he ran across the street and knocked hard on Rachel's house's door, then when no one answered, he took the spare key that they kept under a flower jar and opened the door, storming inside the house and running up the stairs to Rachel's room.

"What the hell was Karofsky doing here?" Blaine yelled, entering Rachel's room, making her jump from her bed in surprise where she was on her phone before and the phone dropped on the floor.

"Blaine! What the hell are you doing here? How-how did you get in?!" She asked standing up and walking towards Blaine standing on the doorstep.

"It doesn't matter! Answer me!" He yelled.

"Blaine, my parents are asleep, what are you—"

"Just answer me or I swear I'll—"

"He came here asking if you had told me something about him. That's all."

"Rachel tell me the fucking truth! That asshole is a prick!"

"Blaine what happened?"

"What happened is that he practically raped my Kurt okay?" He yelled even louder. "My Kurt! My angel! Mine!"

"What?!" Her eyes opened widely and she gaped at Blaine.

"Just tell me what happened, Rachel."

"I told you! He came here asking questions then I told him to leave, okay? I didn't even talk to him!"

Blaine sighed angrily and sat on Rachel's bed, trying to relax and Rachel sat by his side, stroking his shoulder.

"Blaine, Kurt's my friend too. I deserve to know what happened." She said like she was demanding him to tell her.

"He kissed Kurt, he was touching Kurt. Kurt was crying, Rachel. Karofsky assaulted him-sexually!" Blaine said softly.

"Blaine we have to call the cops we—"

"Kurt doesn't want anyone to know." Blaine sighed. "I have to respect that."

Rachel nodded. "Okay...okay..." She sighed. "But he has to pay for it, he—"

"I know but there's nothing we can do. Nothing. And all I feel is anger!"

Rachel sighed. "Do you wanna sleep over? You seem stressed..."

"Yeah, sure." Blaine sighed. "But I just don't think I'll be able to sleep at all."

* * *

Mary Margaret was in bed already, when she was almost falling asleep her phone rang and it was Blaine calling.

"Hello?" She replied sounding sleepy.

"Keep an eye on Kurt." Blaine was whispering. "Something happened today, he doesn't wanna tell anyone but keep an eye on him. I think he might harm himself."

"Okay, okay but what happened?"

There was no reply, Blaine hung up without answering her.

* * *

After Blaine picked Kurt up and they hugged for a while before entering the car, they stayed inside the parked car in front of the school because Kurt was afraid to get in.

"I don't think I can do this." Kurt whispered, holding Blaine's hand tightly. "I-I can't see him without crying I—"

"Don't worry okay?" Blaine said. "We wait till the bell ring and then we get in, at lunch we go out for lunch with Rachel Quinn and Finn and we leave earlier. Thank god he's a monron and still takes freshman classes."

Kurt sighed. "We can't leave campus at lunch time."

"We can if we give some money to the security guy."

Kurt smirked. "Sometimes I forget you're rich."

"Well, good." Blaine said leaning closer to Kurt. "Cause that's the thing the matters less." He whispered, Kurt chuckled and Blaine kissed him, slowly and softly, but when Blaine started kissing him deeper, images of what had happened with Karofsky started filling his mind, like haunting him and he pushed Blaine away hard, making him groan and now he was panting and crying.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I-I can't," Kurt sobbed. "I can't—"

"I'm sorry, babe, I'm so sorry—"

"It's okay!" Kurt smiled as he tried to stop crying. "It's not your fault," he put his hand on Blaine's cheek only to stroke it to calm him down. "I'm the on who's sorry."

Blaine sighed. "I almost killed him, Kurt." He put his hand on his forehead and scratched his neck with the other. "I punched him so hard I almost—" he sighed again. "I wanted to, I know it's wrong but I really really wanted to."

Kurt gave Blaine a sympathetic look as he stroke his arm.

"It's not fair, you know? You're mine. I don't want anyone else touching you," he put his hands on Kurt's cheek and arm like showing how he appreciated Kurt. "Your beautiful body." He sighed. "Only mine."

Kurt smiled shyly. "I thought we had agreed on never talking about that again."

"Sorry," Blaine sighed and let go of Kurt's hand, opening the car door and sighing outside again when he saw people looking at him and whispering.

Blaine walked to the other side of the car and opened the door for Kurt, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "I'll be right by your side the whole time. I promise."

Kurt nodded. "I love you."

* * *

"Kurt, why are you so quiet?" Finn asked Kurt as they were all sitting at a Cheesecake Factory table, Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Finn.

Blaine and Rachel shared a quick glance and Kurt sighed. "I'm fine." He lied.

"You know you can tell us anything." Quinn said. "We wouldn't tell anyone."

"It's nothing." Kurt sighed playing with the food on his plate. "I don't wanna talk about it. Not today and not ever,"

"Okay..." Quinn said. "So who's ready for spring break?"

"I totally am." Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. "I asked my mom if we could use their summer house for spring break in California and they totally agreed."

"All of us?" Finn asked with his brows raised.

"Yes!" The little woman yelped. "If you guys want of course."

"Hell yeah we do." Quinn said and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Kurt? What about you?" Rachel asked.

"I-I-of course-I just-I gotta-I'm sorry..." Kurt stood up quickly after he said that and ran to the restaurant bathroom.

Once he was inside, he splashed some water on his face and sighed deeply. Then he kept staring at his reflexion in the mirror and without thinking, he punched the reflection, breaking the mirror and leaving cuts on his fingers. He fell on the floor, crying lowly and murmuring to himself how much he was stupid.

The noise probably called the attention of the employees because two guys wearing the restaurant uniform entered the bathroom.

"What the hell did you do?!" One of the guys asked angrily. "You'll have to pay for that you—"

"Don't worry," then Blaine was entering the bathroom and hushing to hold Kurt who was on the floor crying. "Just tell me what's the damage and I'll pay for it." Blaine sighed. "I need a first aid kit, gentleman."

Both guys nodded, obeying because they know who Blaine was and left the room.

"Kurt, baby, what did you do?" Blaine asked softly, kissing the top of his head.

"I-I'm sorry." He cried. "So sorry." He said and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay." Blaine kissed his cheek and held up the injured hand, carefully taking the piece of glass that was in it. "You'll be okay don't worry."

"I'm so stupid, Blaine. If I hadn't—it's all my fault."

"Don't ever say that again." Blaine said angrily. "What Karofsky did to you—it was not your fault. He's crazy, okay? He's crazy. It's not your fault."

Kurt took a deep breath and sobbed, trying to calm himself down. "Okay."

The guy who worked there gave Blaine the first aid kit and quickly left.

"Now," Blaine said as he opened the box. "I'm going to fix this, okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"First we clean up." Blaine whispered, taking cotton and medicine for the cuts and softly cleaning the injurie. Kurt didn't even flinch, and Blaine guessed it was because he was used to pain. "Then we cover it up." And after about two minutes Blaine was done with his job and Kurt raised his brows.

"How did you learn this?"

"Life taught me I guess." Blaine said as he stood up and then he offered Kurt his hand to help him stand up.

Kurt took his hand and when he stood up, he hugged Blaine tightly and as usual, Blaine pecked Kurt's neck. "Thank you," he whispered.

"No worries." Blaine replied, pulling away and smiling at Kurt. "Let's go to my house and we'll watch a movie, okay? Some distraction is good, right?"

"I can't." Kurt frowned and looked down at the bandage on his hand. "I have to get to the orphanage at 3."

"Oh…"

"Are you mad?" Kurt asked with a guilty look.

"Baby, no." He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his lips. "It's okay. And if you want I can pick you up right after, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Now let's get back to school."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to get back to class?" Finn asked when they were in the car parked in front of the school.

Kurt nodded. "I'm good."

"Okay, let's go then."

They all got out of Finn's car and ran inside the school when they heard the bell ringing. They were in the hallway, Kurt running hand in hand with Blaine and when they got to their chemistry classroom, Kurt stopped in front of the door.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom, okay?" He told Blaine.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Blaine asked politely.

"No, it's okay." Kurt assured his boyfriend with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Blaine entered the classroom leaving Kurt behind and Kurt just admired him from afar for a few seconds, loving how beautiful his smile was as he explained to the teacher why he was late.

Kurt walked towards the bathroom, staring down at his feet like he usually did and holding his own hands. But when he got in the bathroom, he realized he wasn't alone there and he started panicking.

Everybody says things like 'oh, I'm having a panick attack' as a joke or an expression but these people probably didn't know what having a panick attack was.

His heart was beating fast, he felt like there was no oxygen there, like there was something stopping him from breathing. And he kept begging the universe, god or whatever that the person on the only occupied stall wasn't Karofsky and before he could get out of the restroom, Karofsky was standing there, staring at him with an angry look.

"I-I—"

"Why are you staring at me ?" Karofsky asked.

"I-I-"

"Look, I don't know what you think happened or what's your mind telling you that happened but if you tell anyone about it-" Karofsky got closer to Kurt and he was so close Kurt could practically feel his skin against his. "I will kill you."

Mary Margaret had always done everything she could to get the kids adopted, not adopted by anyone, adopted by a loving family. She made sure everyone was good for the kids. She wanted to see the kids happy that was all she wanted.

And Kurt wasn't there to help her for so long, since Christmas actually and she kind of missed Kurt. Sometimes she blamed herself that Kurt is the way he is: Confused, lonely, broken. At least he has Blaine now, and maybe he'll finally get adopted. So she hoped.

Mary was sitting in the visiting room with a gentleman named Andrew Snow. He had been there before with his wife to talk to Kurt but she had offended Kurt and Mary Margaret had told her to leave. But then Andrew had told Mary Margaret that he was now divorced and nothing would stop him from getting a kid. And he wanted that kid to be Kurt. Andrew's best friend was gay, his best friend's boyfriend had recently died of cancer, he knew what was like for gay kids and he didn't want Kurt to go through that, not anymore.

Mary Margaret had already told him about Kurt's health problems, the self-harm, bipolar disorder, suicide attempts, depression, aggression, bullying at school and Andrew had still insisted he wanted to adopt Kurt.

Then Mary Margaret and Andrew sat there, waiting for Kurt to get there, and they had been waiting for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snow, he's not usually late like that...he just started dating this kid—"

"Blaine." Then Kurt was there, entering the room like he was in a hurry, he sat next to Mary Margaret facing the guy on the other side of the table and smiled at the man. "His name is Blaine."

"Good, good." Andrew smiled at Kurt and offered his hand for Kurt to shake it. "I'm Andrew."

"Oh, I remember you." Kurt nodded and sarcastically smiled. "Your wife...she-she is very hard to forget about."

"Ex-wife."

"Oh..." Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I feel free, actually." Andrew said.

"Mr. Snow came here because he'd like to adopt you, Kurt."

Kurt chuckled. "Yeah, right."

"Kurt! We already started the paperwork, if you want you can go with him today."

"Wait, you're not kidding?" Kurt smiled.

"No, no." Andrew said, smiling. "I just finished making a room for you at my house and it'd be amazing if you—"

"Wait but-Mary Margaret have you told him, yet? About the pills, the-the disorders the—"

"She told me Everything Kurt. I accept everything about you."

"And he's shown that he has legal right over you." Mary Margaret said.

"What? That's not possible." Kurt scoffed. "My parents were orphans m-my mom didn't—this isn't possible this—"

"Your father and I...we had some issues in the past—"

"What does she mean by that? How can you—"

"Kurt, I'm your uncle." Andrew said and when Kurt heard that, he started softly crying, not realizing that he was.

"How come your last name is Snow? Shouldn't it be hummel? Unless you're my mother's brother—"

"That's my middle name. My last name is Hummel but I asked Mary Margaret not to tell you because I didn't want to scare you o-or anything like that I—"

"So that means you knew my father?"

"Yes. He was my brother."

"Then where the hell were you all this time?" Kurt cried. "Where were you when I was at the hospital and there was no one to pay for it? Where were you when I was beat up in the school parking lot and they didn't do anything cause no parent went to the meeting—"

"Kurt, calm down Mr. Snow is just trying to help, please..."

"Help? Mr. Snow if you wanna help me tell me one thing." Kurt sighed. "Where were you when I needed someone? When I needed a family!"

"I didn't know you existed until 6 months ago. Last time I was here I didn't even know I was your uncle!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll leave you two if you want—"

"No, Mary margaret." Kurt sighed. "Stay."

"Kurt, I swear to you if I knew you were here...if I knew you were my nephew I'd have come for you."

"How didn't you know? My father was your brother."

"We were orphans, Kurt. When our parents died Your dad was 14 and I was 4 years old. I was adopted a month after their death and he wasn't. Then I never saw him again." Andrew sighed. "When I saw you, Kurt. That day, all those months back, I saw Burt, you looked just like him and I couldn't get you out of my head." Kurt kept staring at Andrew and softly crying but Andrew just kept talking. "After I divorced my wife, the first thing I did was to find out who you were, who your parents were and then when I found out you're my nephew the first thing I did was to come here."

"And here you are." Kurt said, wiping his years away with his thumb.

"And here I am." Andrew nodded. "I'd love to have you at my house. It'd be our house. Kurt I promise I'll do everything to make sure I take care of you how Burt would've wanted me to. I promise."

Kurt nodded. "I-"

"Okay, that's a lot to take in." Mary margaret took a deep breath and smiled. "Kurt, why don't you go to your room and take some times to think about this-"

"No, no I don't need any time to think." Kurt crossed his arms. "I'll go with him."

"What?" Mary Margaret and Andrew both said at the same time.

"Yeah. He's my uncle and if he wants to take care of the mess I am—"

"You're not a mess, Kurt. It's just a manageble problem, okay?" Andrew said.

"Okay, Kurt. Are you sure about this?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Then pack up."

* * *

"I feel bad doing this without Kurt." Blaine said furrowing his eyebrows.

They were at Rachel's house watching a movie on the TV room and looked more like a theater than a tv room and they were watching doctor who.

"He said he was busy!" Quinn said with her mouthful of popcorn. "We can just stop living when Kurt's busy. Relax and have fun, kid."

"I can't have fun without Kurt." Blaine murmured.

"Fine." Rachel said and turned the TV off, making Finn moan in protest.

"Why'd you turn it off for, babe?"

"Well, Blaine wants to have fun!" She walked to the huge cabinet next to the tv and picked a bottle of wine from it, showing it to her friends. "Let's have fun."

Quinn and Finn high-fived and Blaine sighed. "What are we getting drunk for? We have school tomorrow!"

"Live a little, lover boy."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The first week with Andrew was the week he had had most fun with an adult since his parents died. Andrew had called the school and told them Kurt was sick so he wouldn't go to school. They disconnected that week, just to get to know each other, no TV, no phones, no electronics: a uncle and nephew week as Andrew had said.

Andrew and Kurt went to the store to buy things for Kurt's room. At first Kurt was kind of scared to buy things but then Andrew told him something.

"We can't spend that much money! How are we gonna afford this?"

"I have money, don't worry, Kurt, get anything you want."

"Aren't you a bakery guy?"

"I run 27 bakeries in the country, don't worry, kid. Get whatever you want."

Kurt bought a mirror, two beautiful lamps, duvets, comforters, pillows, pillow cases, everything he wanted, everything he's always wanted.

Then after that, they went to their house, yes their house, and decorated Kurt's room, then they ended up decorating the whole house over the week end.

The week went by so fast, they went shopping, Kurt picked clothes for Andrew, Andrew picked clothes for Kurt and Kurt even bought Blaine a bow tie and Kurt felt like Andrew was trying to make up for all the years he wasn't there.

Then it was their last day off, the week was ending and it was time for Kurt to go back to school and for Andrew to go back to work.

They were sitting in the living room, the brand new fabric couch, watching Funny girl, Kurt was showing Andrew his world so he was watching all his favorite movies with Andrew. And Kurt had realized that they had learned so much about each other...it was one of the most amazing weeks of his life.

"I thought it'd be a funny movie." Andrew said as he ate ice cream and stared at the TV with a confused look as the movie ended.

"Didn't you like it?" Kurt asked with a worried look.

"It was cool." Andrew smiled and put the ice cream aside. "But there's something we must talk about."

"Are you sending me back?" Kurt asked with wide opened eyes.

"No, no, of course not." His uncle chuckled. "I just realized...you don't have a computer and your phone is shit."

Kurt raised his brows. "Yeah..."

"So I got you something..." He stood up and got on his knees and took a huge box from under the couch then handed it to Kurt and sat back down.

Kurt smiled widely and stared at the big box, kind of afraid to open it, then his smile faded and he frowned. "This-it's too much..."

"No it's not." His uncle frowned.

"This week...come on, you gave me so much, you gave a room, we decorated this whole house together, I already made you buy so—"

"You didn't make me do anything, okay?" He patted Kurt's shoulder. "I did it because you're my nephew and let's say...I'm making up for all the Christmas I missed."

"I-"

"Kurt, everything I'm giving you is because I want to give it to you, okay? Don't worry about it! I want you to be comfortable, okay?"

Kurt nodded and smiled even wider than before. "Thank you. For everything."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt was still trying to figure out how his new iPhone worked. Andrew had thrown Kurt's old phone away, literally in the trash, he wanted Kurt to have a new number a new phone and a new life. Kurt didn't protest because he didn't have many people who called him so he was good.

Then he was in his room, setting up his new computer, figuring out how he did things there. Now everything was different, his clothes, his phone, even his bagpack, his life had changed. He had a family now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I miss him, Quinn!" Blaine murmured to him when they were in their first period: English, both sitting in the back next to each other. "It's been 9 days!"

"Quit worrying, okay? He's fine. He's a big boy!"

"I can't believe he was adopted and didn't even call me! What the hell happened-"

"Blaine," the teacher called. "I'll ask you for the last time: quiet—"

"Excuse me." Kurt was there, opening the door with a note on his hand and handing the note to Kurt.

The teacher nodded and told him to sit. Kurt was about to sit where him and Blaine usually sat so Blaine stood up and walked towards his usual seat, ignoring what the teacher was telling him and he hugged Kurt before he could sit down, softly kissing his neck.

"God, where have you been?!" He whispered. "I missed you!"

"Blaine—"

"Now, could you both please sit down!" The teacher yelled.

"Oh, I haven't seen my boyfriend in 9 days! Let me at least hug him!"

"Well, go hug him outside! I don't wanna have to see this! To the principal's office!"

"But—"

"Now!"

Kurt and Blaine exited the classroom and as soon as the classroom door was closed, Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt's giving him a deep, long and hungry kiss.

"I missed you!" He whispered. "W-where have you been?!"

"I-"

"And your clothes! They're amazing! What—"

"Didn't Mary Margaret told you?"

"That you got adopted? Yes! I was happy for you but you disappeared!"

"I-I'm sorry. My uncle and I—"

"Uncle?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Since-since when do you have an uncle?"

"Well...long story…"

"We have time!"

"No, we don't!" Kurt scowled. "We have to get to the principal's office."

"What's going on with you?" Blaine looked hurt and really confused.

"Nothing, let's just go."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe we got detention." Blaine scoffed.

"It's your fault." Kurt sighed in the quiet library, both sitting side by side but not touching each other.

"Not it's not." Blaine frowned. "It's our homophobe teacher's fault, why would you say it's my fault?"

"I don't know, Blaine but since the Karofsky thing you follow me around everywhere! It's annoying!"

"Oh..." Blaine looked down at his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just-I wanted to protect you I-"

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm not a child, blaine!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I-I didn't realize you didn't want me around."

"No, no." Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed his forehead. "I didn't mean it like that I just—I meant that—just forget it-I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that I—"

"Kurt, just—it's okay, just be honest with me, that's all I ask."

"I sometimes think you're only dating me because you think you need to protect me and that as soon as I don't need that protection anymore you'll leave me." He said lowly and calmly but it sounded like he was about to cry as he stared at his hands holding Blaine's.

"Hey, look at me." Kurt looked up with teary eyes. "I love you, okay? I'll love you no matter what. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's car going to Kurt's knew house because Blaine had insisted he wanted to meet his uncle.

"So how's your uncle like?" Blaine asked.

"He's cool. He's excited to meet you." Kurt smirked. "He's amazing, really."

"Oh…" Blaine sighed. "Well, I'm glad." Actually, Blaine was jealous. Jealous he wasn't the only thing that made Kurt happy anymore.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked . "You've been acting all weird since this morning."

"I'm good, I just missed you, that's all."

"Oh, okay─"

"Actually I am not okay." Blaine admitted a little bit loudly. "I'm not okay because you left me for a week without calling or texting me at all. I was so worried, you didn't even bother to tell me that you were fucking adopted! Do you know how huge that is? And that is something you certainly must share with your boyfriend!"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't aware of the boyfriend 101!" Kurt scoffed. "You should be happy for me!"

"I am happy for you! It's just freaking hard not to think that now you've found a family you'll leave me because you won't need me anymore!"

"Of course I won't fucking leave you! Stop freaking out about everything! After so long I am finally happy and you come trying to ruin it!"

After that, Blaine stayed in silence, just paying attention on the road and Kurt felt guilty because of what he had said.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. "I-I'm sorry, I was just so excited that i finally had a family that I forgot about everything else."

"And I fear that'll keep doing that forever."

"I won't!" Kurt sighed. "I love you more than anything," As he said that, they had reached their destination and Blaine parked in front of the house.

"Nice house." Blaine said.

"Can you please listen to me?" Kurt sighed. "Look at me, just─Please…"

Blaine was staring down at his hands but when Kurt took his hand, he looked up and Kurt was giving him a sympathetic smile.

"I love you, okay?" He squeezed Blaine's hand. "I always will."

Blaine nodded, eyebrows furrowed and teary eyes. "Okay."

Then Kurt leaned closer and kissed Blaine's lips softly, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly and when things were heating up, someone was knocking on Blaine's side of the window car and that someone, Kurt saw when he pulled away from the kiss, was Andrew.

"Hey, boys!" He greeted them when Blaine rolled the window down with an angry sigh. "You must be Blaine!" He offered Blaine his hand for him to shake it and Blaine did with a fake smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well, come in, I made us some brunch!" Then he turned around and walked inside the house, leaving the door opened.

"Well, he's...nice." Blaine cleaned his throat.

"There's one thing I didn't tell you about…" Kurt sighed. "He won't let me go to LA with you guys on spring break."

"What?!" Blaine yelled then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "What, why? Why not?"

"He said he doesn't want me to leave when I just got here."

"It's for a week! Not forever!"

"I-I know, I told him that, but─"

"Do you not want to go or─"

"I do, of course I want to go!"

"Then I'll convince him to let you go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So they got in the house, Kurt and Andrew showed him around, like literally everywhere. The house wasn't big but it wasn't small either, It was normal, Blaine knew Kurt had decorated it and every room had a touch of Kurt.

Then Andrew told them he had made brunch and they sat in the dinner table to eat brunch. There was all kinds of amazing food, muffins, pancakes, cookies, everything a person would wanna eat.

"So Andrew, what exactly do you do?" Blaine asked with a suspicious look.

"I own a few bakeries."

Blaine nodded. "So you're rich?"

"Blaine!"

"No, it's okay, Kurt and yes, you could say that."

Blaine picked a muffin from the little brown basket and bit it, staring at Andrew. He bit it with a threatening look and tightened his eyes almost close, furrowing his brows and pursing his lips. "And how exactly did you find Kurt?"

"I contracted someone to find him."

"Who exactly?"

"Okay!" Kurt forced a chuckle. "Who wants some cookies."

"I find it really suspicious that you only found him after more than five years."

"Blaine, that's enough."

"Look, Andrew, Kurt's my life so if you ever hurt him in any kind of way I'll─"

"Okay, okay, no threats." Andrew raised his brows. "Kurt's my nephew. I'd never hurt him."

"Blaine, I think you should go." Kurt told him, staring down at his plate.

"W-what?"

"You're insulting my uncle, Blaine! And I see no reason why'd you do that."

"Well, don't you think it's suspicious that he suddenly gets here saying he didn't know you existed and wants to take you in─"

"Blaine, go!" Kurt sighed. "I'll call you later, just─go home and-relax, okay?"

Blaine sighed and threw the napkin on the table angrily. "Whatever." Then he stormed out of the room.

"What was that about?" Andrew asked Kurt, looking really confused.

"He's a bit...protective, I guess. He just worries about me."

Andrew nodded. "Okay. Then go after him and tell him to come back."

"But he insulted you he─"

"Because he loves you, Kurt. He wants you safe."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

Then Kurt did as told, he ran out of the house yelling Blaine's name and thank God he was still there, in the car. He rolled the window down and he looked upset.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said loudly from the car so Kurt could hear him from the front porch then he got out of the car walking towards Kurt. "I don't know why I was acting like that I-I─"

"It's okay." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist when he had reached Kurt and kissed his cheek. "I know you're just worried," He smiled. "It's okay."

"I hate fighting with you." Blaine whispered and pouted.

"Let's not fight then." He kissed Blaine's cheek again and Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get back in and finish brunch." He let go of Blaine and took his hand. "And convince him to let me go to LA with you."

"I think that'll be a hard thing to accomplish."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I have called this meeting 'Convincing Kurt's uncle to let him go to LA with us'." Rachel said, standing on the couch.

They were all in Rachel's house, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Finn, in her living room eating cookies and popcorn and Rachel had called the 'meeting' after they had finished watching a movie on their weekly friday movie night.

"Didn't you have a better name?" Quinn asked with a frown.

"It doesn't matter then name, Quinn!" Blaine, who was cuddled up with Kurt on one of the couches, said and threw popcorn at her. "What matters is that Kurt gets to go to LA with us on spring break."

"Hm-hmm." Rachel hummed, agreeing with him. "Now, my plan is, we kidnap Kurt's uncle, put him in a basement for a week and when we come back he won't even notice we were gone!"

"Rachel, that plan sucks." Quinn said.

"I have an idea." Finn said and raised his hand.

"Yes, let's hear your amazing idea Finn." Kurt said sarcastically and Finn threw a pillow at him.

"Just listen up." He stood up because he was sitting on the floor so they could all see him. "We invite his uncle for a dinner with Rachel's and Blaine's parents and us so we'll convince him!"

"That's...not a bad idea." Blaine said.

"I'm glad we skipped Sadie Hawkins dance for this, this is way better." Quinn told them with her mouthful of cookie.

They all smiled. "And you all wasted your times hating me." Kurt said, sounding really sleepy and yawned after.

"Kurt, Rachel and I apologized a thousand times─"

"And it's all forgiven. No worries, ladies." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you're drooling on my shirt." Blaine told Kurt who was half-asleep and Kurt cleaned his mouth with his hands.

"Sorry." He murmured and finally fell asleep.

"Kurt, this is serious! If you don't go to LA with us, we'll die!" Rachel said a little too loudly.

"I'm sorry if I'm your oxygen but it's Blaine's fault I'm this tired."

"Well…" Finn said raising his eyebrows.

"That's hot…I knew you guys were sex addicts." Quinn smirked.

"Shut up." Kurt murmured. "He made me go out for a run with him. I'm wrecked."

Rachel chuckled. "So, back to operation C.K.U.T.L.H.G.T.L.A."

"And what the fuck is that?" Blaine asked.

"Operation Convince Kurt's uncle to let him go to L.A.!"

"Fine!" Quinn said. "Kurt, wake up!" She yelled.

"Let him rest." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

"Okay, just don't forget to ask your uncle to come to my house for dinner tomorrow. I'll talk to the housekeeper to make dinner for ten and invite our parents. You guys just have to be here tomorrow at 7PM, deal?"

"Deal."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Well, I'm glad you have true friends now but….weren't you supposed to be at a dance or something…we even bought a dress." Rachel's mom asked her as their friends left their house at 11PM.

"We decided not to go." Rachel shrugged and smiled at her dad who was coming from upstairs. "So I was thinking...How about a Anderson-Berry dinner tomorrow? I already asked Carmen to make dinner for ten tomorrow─"

"Ten?! We're six!" Her father said.

"I know but I invited my friends too! And Kurt's uncle!" Rachel smiled.

"Alright, Rachel, just tell us what's going on." Her mother told her.

"I need you guys to convince Kurt's uncle to let him go to LA with us to our summer house on spring break."

"What? I thought he was already going to go. We even bought the tickets."

"He was adopted so...yeah…"

"Do Angy and Brian know about this." Rachel's father asked with his brows raised.

"They're actually getting to know now…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You want us to convince a guy we don't even know to let the kid he just adopted to go to LA with you? What the hell?" Brian, Blaine's father asked.

They were in the kitchen talking and Blaine was standing near the fridge. "Come on, please. I really really want Kurt to go with us, pleaaaaaaase."

"No, no way." Brian said.

"Come on, Brian." Angy insisted.

"Yeah, dad, please." Blaine asked and pouted.

"Fine, but Angy is doing all the talking."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rachel and Blaine spent all day fixing things up for the dinner with Kurt's uncle. They bought delicious dessert, Rachel's maid had made so many sorts of food and by 6PM it seemed like they were going to have a party at her house.

Then Quinn, Finn and Blaine were with Rachel at her house, all of them dressed up in fancy clothes and the girls were wearing make up. Kurt had just texted them that he was leaving his house and Rachel's and Blaine's parents were already there, also dressed up and kind of excited about their plan.

"Okay, everyone!" Rachel yelled from the third step of the stairs so everyone could see the small girl. "It's time! Kurt's almost here and we gotta be ready so, everyone knows what to do, right? Now, lights, camera and action!"

Finn clapped his hands and the other went back to their conversations. Finn hugged Rachel and kissed her, wishing her good luck as Quinn sat on the couch, eating cookies like the usual hormonal pregnant girl and Blaine sat by her side.

"Are you nervous?" She asked Blaine with her mouthful of food.

"Yes." Blaine replied, holding his own hand nervously.

"It's gonna be fine, if he doesn't let him go, we'll stay here."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

The bell rung and Blaine stood up quickly and ran to the door to open it and when he did, he saw Kurt standing there, wearing beautiful clothes and with his hair perfectly coiffed.

"Baby." Blaine greeted him with a smile and hugged him to give him a deep kiss, ignoring the presence of his uncle. "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt chuckled. "What was that for?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Hm, can't I kiss my boyfriend when I please?"

And when Blaine turned his face to greet his uncle, Rachel had already done that and he was inside talking to Blaine's and Rachel's parents.

"I guess your parents like my uncle." Kurt smirked and Blaine chuckled then kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked him. "Because if not, we-we could stay here."

"N-no, no it's fine." He kissed Blaine's lips and stroke the back of his head. "I really wanna go."

"Okay." Blaine nodded.

They went inside and Blaine greeted Kurt's uncle nicely this time, hugging him and telling him he looked good. The housekeeper called them when the dinner was served and they all sat around the table, everyone, complimenting the food and eating lots. The evening was going fine, they were eating and laughing and talking about everything until the question finally came after Blaine's patience ended.

"Why won't you let Kurt go to LA with us?" Blaine said loudly and everybody stopped to talk, staring at Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Andrew asked with his brows raised.

"Mr. Snow, what Blaine meant by that was that─"

"No." He interrupted Rachel. "That was exactly what I meant. Why the hell won't you let him come to LA with us?"

"Well I-I─"

"See! You don't even have an actual answer─"

"Blaine─"

"No, Kurt!" He interrupted his boyfriend. "If you won't speak for yourself, I will."

"No, I was going to say you're right." Kurt said and Blaine raised his brows, surprised but Kurt spoke calmly and sweetly, not trying to be rude. "I know you just met me but I know you worry about me." Kurt stood up and slowly walked towards his uncle sitting on the opposite side of the table. "And you're trying to give me gifts and stuff to make up for my years at the orphanage but You can give me all the gifs and all the money you want but nothing will erase my years alone in that orphanage." Kurt sighed and put his hand on his uncle shoulder, to assure him he wasn't trying to be rude. "And I don't want it to be erased because everything I've been through, everything that happened made me grow and it's now part of me and I know why you don't want me to go-I-I know you're worried, but uncle-" Kurt sighed. "I'll be fine. Blaine will take care of me. He always will." He looked at Blaine on the opposite side of the table and they smiled at each other.

"Always." Blaine mouthed to Kurt and Kurt nodded in response.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Rachel stood up with a huge smile. "Well, I guess Kurt's going to LA, right, Mr. Snow?"

Andrew smiled widely. "Yes."

Everyone in the room cheered loudly and Kurt hugged his uncle, stroking his back and his uncle hugged him back.

Rachel smiled at them. "I guess we're going to California!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey thanks for all the support please tell me if it's bad so I can re-write it and tell me what you think ❤️ ❤️


End file.
